


Wait For Me

by Kookykrumbs



Series: House of Summers [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookykrumbs/pseuds/Kookykrumbs
Summary: Scott/Jean fic. Sequel to The Girl From Tomorrow. 16 years after X-Men Apocalypse, Scott and Jean are married and have a young family. They seemingly have their happily ever after. But a devastating injury causes Scott to lose his memories. How will he and Jean cope? How will they keep their family together? Will he ever get his memories back? COMPLETE!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This story takes place in the same universe as my story, "The Girl From Tomorrow". So many of my readers wanted a sequel, and this is my thank-you to all of them. The story takes place 16 years after the film X-Men Apocalypse and it takes place between the two epilogues of "The Girl From Tomorrow". You don't have to read that story to understand this one. Again, this is a Jean/Scott story. For those who are fans, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**January 8th, 1999**

**1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center**

**Westchester County, New York**

"All right, everyone, for tomorrow's class make sure to complete the exercise questions on pages 98 to 102 on finding torque for angled forces. You can be sure there'll be a quiz as well," Scott said, as his students started getting up and stretching the kinks they've acquired from an hour and a half of sitting.

The students slowly made their way out of the classroom with Scott being the last. Scott was so glad his day was done. For whatever reason, teaching his Physics 12 class always left him a little drained.

Several students were standing outside his classroom carrying on various conversations as Scott weaved his way around them. Before he could turn a corner, one of his students approached him. "Mr. Summers?"

Scott paused and turned around to face the young man. It was Sam Guthrie, one of his senior students. He was set to graduate in a few months. He'd always liked the young man. He took his studies seriously and he always carried himself like a southern gentleman. "Hello Sam."

The young man stepped forward and asked, "Sir, I didn't quite get the problem you showed us today on how to find the torque with the example of the 10 Newton force exerted at an angle of 30 degrees. I'm not quite sure where to start with solving the problem."

"I'm glad you asked. The first thing you want to do is identify the axis. It's basically your point of reference," Scott started explaining. "If a force is going to exert a torque it has to be applied at some point besides the axis."

"Oh, I get it… It's like if you try to push open a revolving glass door at the very center, nothing is going to happen because it's not going to rotate," Sam said, smiling now that the problem was starting to make sense.

"Exactly. Very good, Sam!" The young man beamed at his teacher's compliment. "Dr. Grey actually has some torque formulas nicely organized in one of her handouts when she taught this class last year. I'll see if she still has them and I'll bring it to class tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Summers. That would be great," Sam answered. "And please extend my thanks to Dr. Grey for the notes."

"Of course, I'll -" but Scott didn't finish what he was going to say as he caught a glimpse of his wife approaching. "Well… speaking of…"

Sam, as well as several of the other students in the hallway paused their conversations to see what their instructor was looking at. Down the hall walked a tall redhead dressed in blue jeans, a white cashmere sweater paired with black knee-high fashion boots. In her arms, she carried a wispy, brown-haired baby with deep, blue eyes wearing a red plaid pullover and grey pants. Beside her walked a red-headed little girl with the same expressive green eyes that she had. The little girl was clad in blue jeans, a pink sweater and pink slip-on sneakers to match.

Scott noticed all the students couldn't help but stare at his beautiful wife approaching them. She had a warm, welcoming smile on her face, but eyes only for their teacher. Scott couldn't help but smile proudly. Suddenly, the little girl broke free from her mother's grasp and ran toward Scott laughing and yelling, "Da-dee!"

Scott quickly put down his briefcase knowing his little girl was going to jump in his arms. He scooped her right up, raining kisses on her chubby, rosy cheeks. He turned to the quickly forming crowd and said, "For those of you who are new, this is my almost-four-year-old daughter, Rachel." Jean soon caught up to her daughter. "And this is her mother, Dr. Jean Grey, and our three-month-old son, Nathan."

Sam quickly shook Jean's hand and said, "Dr. Grey, we miss you around the school. It's great of you to stop by."

"Thanks, Sam!" Jean said, flashing him her trademark smile. "But I'll be back soon enough. I'm only on leave 'til this little one turns one," Jean said, looking at her son.

"What’s that, Daddy?" Rachel asked, interrupting the adults' conversations. Scott looked to where his daughter was pointing at his classroom.

"That's where I teach, sweetie. It's where daddy works," Scott answered patiently.

"Oh… I want down," Rachel said, squirming out of Scott's arms. She then proceeded to go inside the classroom and examine everything in it.

Sam turned to look at Jean and asked, "So Dr. Grey, when you return from your mat leave, will you be focusing more on medicine or teaching?"

"Well… with two kids now I think I'll be focusing more on medicine as my hours need to be more flexible. I'll definitely still be the resident physician here. I'll most likely only do substitute work in regards to teaching though," Jean said, shifting the fussy baby in her arms. It didn't escape Scott's notice the disappointed look on his student's face.

"I'm considering medicine myself," Sam said.

Scott was glad he had his ruby quartz glasses on because he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sam was a very nice young man, but subtlety wasn't his strong suit. You didn't need to be able to read minds to know Sam had a huge crush on his wife.

"That's wonderful, Sam. I actually got into medical school a little later than most. But Scott was very supportive and we made it work," Jean said, smiling at her husband. "I think you'll make a fine doctor. Any field in particular that interests you?"

"Umm… I uhh… haven't really thought of it," Sam stammered. Scott figured the man just thought of being a doctor a few seconds ago. Scott's thoughts must have projected because he noticed Jean give him a subtle frown.

Jean looked up at the tall, blonde student and smiled. "There's no rush, Sam. I didn't decide on a lot of things until I was actually in med school. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Dr. Grey… I better be going… Mr. Summers here gave us quite a bit of homework," Sam said, attempting some levity.

Jean just laughed. "He's quite the taskmaster isn't he?" Sam just smiled and quickly walked away.

Jean turned to Scott, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hon, what was that all about?"

"He's got a crush on you," Scott answered, in his trademark deadpan voice.

Jean just smiled. "It's nice to know even as a mother of two, I can still turn a head."

"You turn heads everywhere you go, honey… Don't pretend you don't notice," Scott said, dryly.

"Are you jealous, Scott?" Jean laughed.

"Depends… are you into that southern charm that Guthrie seems to ooze out of his every pore?"

Jean just smiled. "You  _are_  jealous."

"I'm not jealous! Guthrie is a green, eighteen-year-old… It's just a little frustrating when all these men are drawn to you like moths to a flame, and they can't see the glare behind my glasses," Scott said, pouting.

Jean laughed. "I think it's sweet that you're jealous."

Scott frowned. "I'm not sweet. It's an alpha-male, driven need to protect what's mine."

"Oh, really? Yours?" Jean asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

Scott, sensing he may have gone a bit too far, tried backtracking. "Umm… you're mine, just like I'm yours and Rach and Nate are ours… you know…"

"You want more rope to hang yourself with, darling?" Jean asked, her voice extra saccharine.

Scott sighed, defeatedly. "No, I'm doing just fine on my own."

Jean lost the battle to keep a straight face and cracked a smile. "C'mon, Mr. Summers. Your wife is hungry, and you promised her lunch at The Olive Garden," Jean said, making her way to grab Rachel from Scott's classroom.

"Yes, ma'am," Scott answered, grinning.

**Half an Hour Later**

**The Olive Garden Restaurant**

A tall, young man with brown hair greeted the family as they entered the restaurant. "Scott, Jean! Welcome back, I see you've got little Rachel in tow." Being regulars at the restaurant, they got to know a lot of the staff. "And who's this handsome little feller?"

"This is the newest member of our family," Jean said proudly, holding Nathan just a little higher. "His name is Nate."

"That's my brudder," Rachel chimed in, causing the greeter to laugh.

He led the family to a quiet booth near the back, away from the noisier part of the restaurant. Scott placed Nate's car-seat first in the booth. He then helped Rachel into her booster seat beside Jean. He finally took his place at the end of the table just as the waiter arrived to take their drink order. Scott ordered two ginger ales for him and Jean, and a cherry kool-aid for Rachel.

Jean turned to Rachel and asked, "Sweetheart, what would you like to eat?"

"I want chicken and f'ies," Rachel said, in that childish lilt of hers. Soon after, the waiter returned with their drinks. Jean ended up ordering a plate of spaghetti with marinara. Scott went for the seafood fettucine alfredo. And Jean ordered the chicken fingers for Rachel.

"So, Jean, did you get a chance to ask 'Ro if she can babysit the kids tomorrow night?" Scott asked. It was Jean's birthday the following night and Scott was going to surprise her with a romantic dinner at one of her favorite restaurants, Aureole.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Jean said, smiling. "And you know her, she can't pass up a chance to spend time with the children. She'll come over at our place around 5pm tomorrow night."

"Fantastic! Remind me to get an extra special birthday gift for her this year for all the babysitting she's done for us," Scott said.

"So, what movie are we watching tomorrow night?" Jean asked.

"It's your birthday… whatever you want," Scott answered, smiling.

Jean had no idea that Scott got them reservations for one of the hottest restaurants around. She still thought they were going out to see a movie. Scott was glad her birthday was coming up soon, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep a secret from his telepath wife.

He figured she probably suspected he had something planned, they were psychically connected through their rapport after all. But like a good sport, Jean didn't pry. That, and he'd put up walls in his mind. Jean knew the only time he did that was during Christmas, her birthday and Mother's Day.

Just then, the waiter returned with their orders. Rachel quickly reached out to grab her chicken, but Jean quickly pulled her hands away from the hot little chicken strips.

The waiter smiled at Rachel and said, "Better mind your pretty mother, those are quite hot." The man then flashed a charming smile at Jean and went to another table. Jean blushed while Scott frowned.

Jean proceeded to cut up Rachel's chicken strips for her, then started on her spaghetti. Scott dug into his fettucine. He realized he was gnashing his teeth, still a bit annoyed with their waiter's flirting with his wife. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"What do you have planned tonight, hon?" Jean asked Scott, breaking up the quiet.

"Just the usual, grade some papers… get some play time in with Rachel," Scott answered. "What about you?"

"I plan on spending the evening with my handsome husband, of course," Jean said, smiling. Scott had a feeling she was trying to better his mood. Could he help it if he was constantly putting up with various degrees of subtlety when it came to men flirting with his wife?

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Scott asked.

Jean just smiled and sent a telepathic image to Scott of what she planned to do to him once the children were asleep. She knew he got the message when his cheeks turned redder than his ruby quartz glasses.

Just then, the waiter arrived with the dessert menu. "Would anyone like dessert?"

"Sure, my daughter and I will share a banana split," Scott answered.

The waiter then turned to Jean. "And for you, ma'am?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Nothing for me, thank you," Jean said, smiling.

"Really? A slender lady like yourself worried about a little bit of ice-cream?" The waiter said.

"No, really… I'm full, but thank you," Jean said. The waiter just smiled flirtatiously and walked away.

Scott glared at the man's retreating form. "That man's playing fast and loose with his tip."

"He was just being nice, Scott," Jean said.

"You tend to run into a lot of "nice" men, you know," Scott answered.

"Would you rather they not be nice to me?" Jean asked.

"Of course not… but I would rather they be less flirtatious."

"It's harmless enough," Jean said. "Besides, it's good for a girl's ego." Scott just scoffed.

"Mommy, the baby gots a booger in his nose!" Rachel said, interrupting her parents.

Jean had to quickly pull Rachel back as she was trying to pick her brother's nose. "Sweetie, remember what I said, when there's a problem with the baby, you let mommy or daddy know and we'll take care of it, okay?"

"That's what I did," Rachel said, an innocent look on her cherubic face. And Scott and Jean could only laugh.

**Half an hour later**

**The Grocery Store**

Scott shut off the engine of their little Honda Civic. He got out of the car and began unbuckling Rachel from her car seat. He then took Nate out of his infant car-seat and placed him gently in the stroller that Jean just pulled out of the trunk.

"You know hon, we're outgrowing this car. We should look into getting a minivan or SUV soon."

"And how many more children do you think we're going to have?" Jean asked, teasingly.

"I dunno… but they sure are fun to make," Scott said, smiling suggestively at his wife. Jean just rolled her eyes, but Scott noticed a slight blush tinge her cheeks.

The moment they entered the grocery store, Scott grabbed a cart and placed Rachel in it. Jean took a little basket and placed it at the bottom of Nate's stroller.

"Rachel and I will just be at the snacks aisle," Scott said. "Just meet us there."

Jean took Nate and started at the produce section. She was going to force Scott and Rachel to eat their vegetables whether they liked it or not. Much to her dismay, her daughter inherited her father's taste buds. In other words, she didn't enjoy anything green. Sometimes, Jean felt that Rachel inherited everything from Scott except her actual looks.

After grabbing some milk and eggs, she then went to get some toilet paper and detergent. Having ticked off most of the things on her list, she made her way to aisle 17 where all the junk food was, knowing she'd find her husband and daughter there. Before she even reached the aisle, she heard a young woman's voice say, "Aren't you just the most adorable little girl I've ever seen! I'd put you in my pocket if your handsome daddy would let me."

Jean figured the woman was referring to Rachel, after all, her voice was coming from the junk food aisle. She peeked around the corner and noticed that although the woman was talking about Rachel, her eyes were entirely on her husband. Jean frowned. Scott had a blush on his cheeks and was looking down at his shoes.

"She definitely takes after her father in looks," the young woman said, leaning into Scott, a little too close for Jean's comfort. Being a telepath, she knew exactly what the brunette had in mind. The woman wore so little, Jean suspected she shopped for clothes in the same section Jean shopped for Rachel.

"Umm… actually she's ahhh… a little replica of my wife," Scott stammered.

Jean decided she’d had enough. She wheeled Nate's stroller next to Scott's cart. "Honey, have you found your Ho Ho's and Doritos?" Jean asked, completely ignoring the woman beside Scott. Before he could answer, she turned around and headed straight for the checkout counter, a brisk pace to her steps.

"Jean, wait!" Scott said, quickly turning his cart around to follow his wife. When Scott caught up, he asked, "What was that all about?" When Jean didn't answer, Scott said, "You're jealous."

"Absolutely not! And in case you didn't notice, that woman's clothing was barely larger than your daughter's."

Scott grinned. "You  _are_  jealous. Awww, honey, that's so sweet!"

Jean scoffed. "Ha, sweet! You think-" But Jean didn't finish what she was going to say. She realized she gave Scott the exact same spiel earlier in the day. Knowing her husband just one-upped her, she walked away in a huff. It annoyed her to no end, knowing Scott was snickering behind her.

**The Boathouse**

**An hour later**

Scott and Jean were cuddled together on their living room couch, watching Rachel play with her Duplo set on the floor. Nate finally fell asleep and was in his crib upstairs. They made sure to listen if he woke up using the baby monitor.

"Scott, I can't believe I'm turning thirty-three tomorrow. Where did the time go?" Jean groaned.

"Thirty-three is not old. Besides, it's not how old you are, it's how old you look… and you look barely older than twenty-five. Trust me to know," Scott said, kissing Jean passionately on the lips.

"I can't believe that woman at the grocery store today… so brazen. I guess much younger women hitting on my husband is something I'll have to get used to," Jean said, changing the subject.

"Is that still bothering you, hon?" Scott asked. "Because really, for every woman that flirts with me, there are ten men that flirt with you… so… you can't complain."

"Of course, I can… It's my prerogative," Jean said, simply. Scott just chuckled. "The curse of having such a handsome, younger husband," Jean mumbled.

Scott laughed out loud, "You make it sound like you're such a cougar when really, you're just a year and a couple of months older than me."

"Don't mind me… I get like this every year," Jean said, cuddling closer to Scott.

"Look Mommy, Daddy! I made a house!" Rachel said, interrupting her parents' conversation. She proudly pointed to the Duplo house she made.

"Wow, sweetheart, that looks great!" Jean said, getting up to hug her daughter. "And whose house is that?"

"Mine," Rachel answered. Before Scott could chime in, their phone rang.

"I'll get it, hon," Scott said, getting up off the couch. Scott answered the phone in their kitchen.

"Hello?" Scott answered.

"Is this Mr. Summers?" the lady on the other line said.

"This is," Scott said.

"Yes, my name is Karen, I'm calling from The Solstice Sunglass Boutique. We have the sunglasses you ordered, sir. They arrived today. We close at 9pm tonight so feel free to pick it up anytime between now and then. If you can't make it today, we're open tomorrow at 10am," the lady said, pleasantly.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'll pick them up right now, thanks, bye," Scott said excitedly.

The luxury Chanel sunglasses he had special ordered for Jean was what awaited him at the store. Two months ago, Rachel had accidentally broken Jean's favourite Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses while pretending to have glasses like daddy. He and Jean didn't have the heart to scold her, but through their psychic rapport, Scott knew how sad Jean was over losing her favorite accessory.

The sunglasses Scott ordered for her birthday was even better than the ones Rachel broke. They were wire-rimmed sunglasses featuring a gold frame and 18k gold mirrored lenses. They were quite pricey costing over $500, but Scott wanted only the best for Jean. Besides, he was always partial to her and gold. He thought it complimented her red hair.

Scott ran back to the living room and grabbed his jacket. "Honey, I'm just running out to pick something up. I'll be back in about a half hour."

"Scott, who was that on the phone, and where are you going?" Jean asked, a confused look on her face.

Scott didn't answer her question. "I won't be long, hon. Did you need me to pick anything up on my way back home?"

Jean shook her head. "You didn't answer my question, where are you going?"

"I can't tell you, honey… It's a surprise!" Scott said, excitedly. He bent down to kiss Jean then Rachel, who absently wiped her cheek, as she was engrossed in her Duplo building.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow, Scott?" Jean asked, not wanting Scott driving at night.

"Nope!" Scott said over his shoulder as he practically ran out of the house.

Jean sighed as she watched the door slam closed behind her husband. She hated that his ruby quartz lenses made the evening even darker than it already was. And although it hadn't snowed in a few weeks, it had rained, and with the freezing cold temperatures, there were certainly patches of ice out there. 

Jean wished she had asked her husband to trade in his motorcycle. He hadn’t used it in a while and it slipped her mind. But one of her biggest fear was Scott getting into an accident.  She couldn’t stomach the thought of anything happening to him.

**Thirty minutes later**

Scott was riding his motorcycle back home. It wasn't often he got to use his favorite ride anymore. It was not conducive for a man with a young family. And so, he enjoyed taking it out whenever he was alone. His helmet had a special lighting built in to compensate for the evenings when his ruby quartz made it a little harder to see.

Scott was so happy to finally have Jean's gift in his possession. He couldn't wait to present it to her the following day. He could only imagine the look on her face. Ever since they had children, Jean was like a whole other person when it came to spending money.

Prior to Rachel being born, Jean had no qualms about buying designer purses, shoes, jackets or whatever other knick-knacks she fancied. As long as she could afford them, sometimes even when she couldn't, she'd indulge herself. But becoming a mother had changed her priorities.

Rachel and Nathan's needs always came first. Whenever Scott would encourage her to buy something expensive, Jean would always counter with, "We're better off using the funds for the children's education," or something along those lines. It's one of the things he loved about her, how unselfish she was. But it also drove him a bit nuts that she never put herself first.

Scott was so deep in thought that as he made a sharp left, he hadn't noticed a patch of black ice just ahead until it was too late. Scott slammed on his breaks instinctively, but he couldn't control the bike. The last thing he saw were bright lights from an oncoming vehicle. He felt crushing pain. He felt his head bounce off the pavement, then everything went black.

**At the same time**

Jean dropped the cup of tea she had in her hand, the ceramic mug shattering on the kitchen floor. She clutched her head and fell to her knees. "Scott!" Jean cried in anguish. She felt Scott's pain, but what scared her to death was that she now felt nothing. "Oh, my God!"

"Mommy! Mommy! What's happened?" Rachel asked, running into the kitchen.

Jean could only stare at her daughter through tear-filled eyes. Dear God, her children. She quickly grabbed Rachel and went straight upstairs to get Nathan as well. She quickly bundled up her children and ran straight to the mansion.

Jean didn't bother knocking, she just let herself in. "Ororo! Kurt! Peter! Is anyone here?" Jean yelled, her two children in tow. It was Hank who heard her first.

"Jean, what is it? What's wrong?" Hank asked.

Ororo, having heard the commotion, ran into the foyer.

"I'm not sure, but Scott's hurt… somewhere… he's… I don't know. He took off on his motorcycle over a half an hour ago. He said he was just going to pick something up. And all of a sudden, I felt this terrible pain through our psychic rapport. His pain was immense but short… Hank, I don't feel him anymore!" Jean said, near hysteria.

"Is my daddy gonna be okay?" Rachel asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

Jean felt terrible she couldn't hold her fear in. She knew she was scaring her daughter. But she knew fear that strong couldn't be hidden from Rachel. She would grow up to be a very strong telepath, and there was no way around hiding it.

Ororo ran towards Rachel and took her in her arms. "Shhh now, Rachel. Your daddy will be fine. Come with Aunt Ororo, let's go get some cookies."

Kurt must have heard everything as he quickly took Nathan from Jean's arms and followed Ororo. Jean could only mouth 'thank you' to her two friends as they took the children away. Peter came into the foyer as well.

"Jean, I could hear you from upstairs. Do you have any idea where Scott might be?" Peter asked.

"No, he wouldn't tell me where he was going. He said it was a surprise. He only said he'd be a half hour at most. He got a call from someone tonight and then he rushed out right after-"

"Wait, that call, it might still be on your caller ID," Hank said.

"Good idea, Hank!" Peter said. The three of them rushed back to Scott and Jean's place to check out the number. It was from the Solstice Sunglass Boutique.

"Jean, didn't you say he was getting a surprise for you?" Peter asked.

"Yes, now I think he was trying to get me new sunglasses because Rachel broke mine a few months ago. Peter, do you know the nearest location here?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, the one on Fifth Avenue," Peter answered. She, Hank and Peter rushed out and took Hank's Jeep. They had three main routes they could choose from. They started with the shortest route and would work their way out to the longer ones.

They drove for several miles not seeing anything. The trio turned onto West Twenty-Third Street and that's when they saw the blindingly bright flashing lights of various emergency vehicles. The entire intersection of Fifth and West Nineteenth were cordoned off. Jean's heart pounded, her blood ran cold. She knew in her heart that's where Scott was.

"My God!" Hank gasped, seeing the badly damaged truck and the even more damaged motorcycle. The parts of the two vehicles were scattered everywhere on the road.

Hank hadn't even fully stopped the vehicle yet when Jean jumped right out and ran towards the accident scene. She could see one of the paramedics wheeling Scott on a stretcher, a cervical spinal collar around his neck. A policeman quickly stopped her. "Whoa, ma'am. You can't be here, this is an accident scene."

"That's my husband! Please let me through!" Jean pleaded.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, my instructions are to not let anyone through," the young policeman answered.

"I'm a medical doctor, I can help your paramedics! I won't be a hindrance," Jean said.

The officer turned to his partner. "Jim, lady here says she's a doctor and the wife of the injured man… Should we let her through?"

The officer looked like he was having an internal debate.  Under usual circumstances, Jean would never use her powers for personal gain.  But she was distraught and just wanted to get to her husband.  She used her telepathy to nudge the officer.

"Yeah, Mike. Go ahead." The other officer said.

Jean didn't wait for the man named Mike to move out of her way, she went straight to the ambulance where they were loading Scott. It seemed she got there just in the nick of time as one of the paramedics had taken off Scott's glasses. She was about to open one of his eyes to check for neurological function.

"Wait! Don't open his eye!" Jean yelled at the paramedic. "He has an eye condition."

"Ma'am we need to check his pupils."

Jean knew it was standard procedure. So, she closed her eyes and with all her strength, used her telekinesis to stop Scott's optic blasts. She could only hope they'd make it fast, and that his eyes wouldn't appear abnormal. Thankfully, the paramedic was none the wiser after checking. The paramedic even had enough sense to put Scott's glasses back on.

"Are his pupils normal?" Jean asked. "Please tell me, I'm not just his wife, I'm a medical doctor as well."

The paramedic looked at Jean sympathetically. "His left pupil is larger than his right. I suspect he has some bleeding in the brain… how badly, I can't tell."

Jean's heart dropped. She took Scott's hand in hers and it was so cold. She prayed over and over in her mind,  _"Please God, don't take him from me. Not yet, please. I need him… our children need him."_  

The ambulance ride to the hospital was one of the longest trips Jean had ever taken.

**The following morning**

**Mount Sinai Hospital**

Jean walked back into Scott's hospital room. She just sent the rest of her friends back home. Peter, Hank, Kurt and the professor had stayed overnight in the waiting room. She could tell they were all tired and there was no news anyway.

She had also taken a few minutes to talk to Ororo over the phone to check on how the children were doing. She was told that Nathan was fine, but that Rachel was confused and scared and that she couldn't sleep the night before.

Jean felt like she was being torn in two. She didn't want to leave Scott's side, but she wanted to be with Rachel to comfort her as well. She felt lightheaded suddenly and realized it was probably because she hadn't had anything to eat since before Scott's accident. She sat next to Scott's bed.

She took his hand and tried speaking to him telepathically. ** _Oh, Scott… I saw the gift you picked up for me. The paramedic handed me your bag and there it was… It's a beautiful pair of sunglasses… But I swear, if you don't make it through this, I'm never wearing them! So, if you ever want to see those on my face then you'd better wake up._ **

Jean continued. ** _Our poor baby hasn't slept all night. Rachel keeps asking about her daddy and if he's going to be okay… Oh Scott, please don't make a liar out of me and Ororo. Please, wake up._ **

Jean's telepathic conversation was interrupted by the doctor walking into the room. His name was Doctor Graham. He was a kindly, older gentleman, perhaps in his late fifties. He was of average height. He looked at Jean through his spectacles. "Mrs. Summers? We have your husband's CT scans back."

"How bad is it, Doctor Graham?" Jean asked, fear lacing her voice.

"Not as bad as we first suspected, so that's good news. His accident did cause cerebral contusion around the area of his prefrontal cortex-"

Jean gasped. "Will he need surgery?"

"I don't recommend it. The bleeding in his brain isn't severe enough to warrant it. His contusions are likely to heal on their own without medical intervention," Doctor Graham answered.

"So, you're saying we just wait?" Jean asked.

"Yes, exactly. The swelling in his brain is already starting to go down, so I'm optimistic," the doctor said, smiling comfortingly at Jean. "Anyway, I'll be back to check on him in a few hours."

"Thank you, Doctor," Jean answered as the older man left the room.

Jean sat herself back down on the chair next to Scott's bed. She started dozing off. It wasn't until she woke up that she realized how tired she was. She looked at the clock hanging above the door and realized she slept for almost four hours!

Her poor daughter was expecting a call every hour from her. Jean felt terrible. She started heading for the door to find a payphone when she heard Scott stir behind her. Jean quickly turned around and noticed she was sensing Scott telepathically; the first time since his accident.

"Scott? Scott, can you hear me?" Scott just moaned at first, then he mumbled something incoherently. Jean quickly pressed the patient call bell to alert a nurse. "Scott, honey? It's Jean. Can you hear me?"

"Jean?" Scott asked. To hear his voice again was music to Jean's ears.

"Yes, it's me. My God, Scott! You took ten years off my life!" Jean said, unable to hold back tears of relief.

"Umm… what?" Scott asked, looking confused.

Jean took Scott's hand and held it against her face, giving him comfort as much as she was seeking her own. "Do you know where you are, Scott?" Jean asked.

Jean noticed Scott looking at her weirdly and looking very uncomfortable with her show of affection. She found it strange, but attributed it to his injuries. "Am I in a hospital?" Scott asked, looking around.

"Yes, Mount Sinai. Do you remember what happened?" Jean asked.

Scott was about to answer when Doctor Graham and a nurse walked into the room. "Ahh, Mr. Summers. I'm so glad to see you awake. Tell me, son, how do you feel?"

"Umm… I umm… have a bit of a headache. My side hurts, I guess-"

"Yes, you do have some bruised ribs," Doctor Graham said. "Tell me, Mr. Summers. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I uhh… went out for a walk last night. I got back home, played some Nintendo before going to bed… and that's about it," Scott answered.

Jean was getting very worried. Scott hadn't taken out his Nintendo in years. "Sweetheart, you don't remember getting on your motorcycle last night and heading out to pick up my birthday present?"

Scott just raised his eyebrow at Jean. Before Jean could say more, the doctor asked, "Mr. Summers, what's the date today?"

"Well… let me see… I just had my students take their geometry test the other day…"

Jean was beyond worried. Scott hadn't taught a math class in at least two years. Scott continued. "That was January 8th. So, today's what, the 10th?"

Jean and the doctor looked at each other. Then the doctor asked, "What year is it, Scott?"

"1989," Scott said, matter-of-factly.

**To be continued**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**January 9th, 1999**

**Mount Sinai Hospital**

Scott could feel there was something wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The doctor was staring at him as if he grew another head. Jean had a look of dismay on her face.  What was the matter with everyone? He figured he might as well find out, so he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Jean, the doctor, and the nurse were speechless for several seconds. Scott quickly wracked his brain thinking back to what he said. He was beginning to worry, and his headache seemed to intensify behind his eyes. He looked at Jean and noticed something different about her. He'd never seen her wear that particular outfit before. Her hair was also slightly shorter and the shade of red seemed darker.

What was going on? He wished his head weren't pounding. Perhaps then, he could better assess what in the world was happening. Finally, the doctor broke the silence. "Mr. Summers, would you excuse us for a moment?" The good doctor made a motion for Jean and the nurse to follow him out the room.

That annoyed Scott somewhat. He knew they were talking about him. Scott tried assessing the situation logically. He was in a hospital. He was definitely injured; what with the pounding headache, the bruised ribs as well as the back pain… He didn't remember getting hurt or being brought to the hospital.

Was he hurt during a mission? Was it a danger room session? Alright, so he had some gaps in his memory. But it wasn't unheard of for injured patients to not remember events that caused their injury. But then why was the doctor looking so concerned? And why was Jean the only teammate in the hospital with him?

And what was with all the endearments she'd thrown his way upon him waking up? Honey? Sweetheart? She'd even held his hand to her cheek.  She had tears brimming in her eyes as if she were dismayed at seeing him hurt. They hadn't exactly been close the last few months.

She'd gone back to her modelling part time and they'd drifted more and more apart since. He had to admit that a large part of it was because he'd been too chicken to tell her how he truly felt about her. And so, he did the next best thing he could think of; he kept his distance.

Scott figured with him being so weak and his headache being so intense, he really had no other option than to wait for the doctor to return. He hoped he didn't have to stay in the hospital any longer than he had to. He hated hospitals and he hated being poked and prodded. But most of all, he hated having to explain his ruby quartz glasses to people. It was going to be a long day.

**Meanwhile**

"Mrs. Summers, let's not assume the worst now," Doctor Graham started. But Jean couldn't help the feeling of panic in her chest.

"My husband thinks it's 1989!" Jean cried.

"He may just be disoriented. It could pass in just a few minutes or just a few hours-"

"And if it doesn't?" Jean interrupted.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, please don't tell him anything. Allow him to assume whatever he wants, but do not correct him. I would like to perform the Galveston Orientation and Amnesia Test on him immediately. Then we'll decide where to go from there," Doctor Graham said.

"Alright then…" Jean said, reluctantly.

"Perhaps you should go home and see your children, Mrs. Summers. I would prefer that your husband didn't have too much outside contact until I've performed the tests on him. Give me several hours. Come back tonight. He'll be fine in the meantime, I promise," Doctor Graham said, giving Jean a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll be back tonight then, around 9pm, if that's alright?" Jean answered.

"That'll be perfect," Doctor Graham said as he walked away.

Jean was grateful to Professor Xavier for covering the expenses for Scott's private room at the hospital. Jean had the freedom of coming in or out whenever she wanted. She didn't have to worry about visiting hours.

Jean was still beyond worried for Scott and the fact that he seemingly suffered from retrograde amnesia. But he at least seemed coherent otherwise. Jean also needed to change and freshen up. She could only imagine what she looked like after spending the night in an uncomfortable chair next to Scott's hospital bed. But most of all, she wanted to see her children and to hold them in her arms.

**The Mansion**

"I'm relieved to hear Scott's finally out of his coma," Ororo said.

"But he also seems to be missing the last ten years of his life!" Raven added.

"I suppose it's better than the alternative, at least in this case, there's hope he could regain his memories," Peter said.

"Perhaps when his brain injury heals, his memory will return to him naturally," Hank suggested.

"Jean, is it not possible for you to just telepathically make Scott remember all that he's forgotten?" Kurt asked in his thick German accent.

"I've strongly considered that, Kurt-" Jean started.

"But she shouldn't," the professor said. "Scott's amnesia isn't caused by a telepath tampering with his mind. It's not even caused by Scott himself, as some patients tend to block their own memories if it's traumatic enough. No, it's happening because he has a physical injury to his brain. If Jean or I were to put that must stress on his mind and body in forcing him to remember, it could lead to a brain hemorrhage."

"My God! A stroke?" Hank asked.

"Yes, it's one of the risks," Jean said, sadly. "And I won't risk losing Scott."

"So, we'll wait and hope his body can heal itself?" Ororo asked.

"It's all we have for now," Jean said. "I'm just going to help Ororo put the kids down to sleep tonight, then I'm going back to the hospital. By then, Scott will have finished the Galveston Test and we'll know more the extent and severity of his amnesia."

"Jean, I would also recommend you don't make an attempt to re-establish your psychic rapport with Scott until he regains his memories. We don't know the damage it may cause," Professor Xavier warned.

"I understand, Professor," Jean answered, resignedly.

**Meanwhile**

"So far, so good, Mr. Summers. Now tell me, where do you live?"

"1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York."

"Who do you live with?" the doctor asked, continuing to jot notes.

"My colleagues as well as the students there," Scott answered.

"Where are you now?"

"Mount Sinai Hospital… in New York."

"Good, good. When were you admitted to this hospital?"

"I… I'm not sure," Scott hated to admit.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"I assume by ambulance?" Scott said.

"You assume, or you remember?"

"I assume."

"What is the first event you can remember after your injury?"

"I don't know… waking up here, I guess."

"Can you recall the details of your accident?"

"I don't remember the accident. Until you mentioned it, I didn't even know if it  _had_  been an accident."

"Can you describe the last memory you have before waking up here in the hospital?"

"I already told you, Doc… I got back from a walk. I went up to my bedroom, played some video games to unwind, then I went to sleep," Scott said, trying not to sound impatient as he knew the kind doctor was only doing his job.

"Are you married, Mr. Summers?"

Scott scoffed. "I'm a little too young for that don't you think, Doc? Besides, even if I wasn't too young, the only person I'd want to marry is out of my league."

"Hmm…" Scott noticed the doctor write something lengthy in his notes. He tried reading what it was, but the doctor's handwriting was chicken scratch. "How old are you, Mr. Summers?"

"Almost twenty-two."

"I see…"

The doctor proceeded to jot down a bunch more notes. After he finished with that, he got up and took a box from the corner of the room and brought it to Scott. He pulled out a Rubik's Cube and presented it to him.

"Do you know how to solve one of these, Mr. Summers?" Doctor Graham asked.

"I can't say I do. You'd need to know algorithms to solve that and I've never bothered learning them," Scott said.

"Well, you're about to learn them now," the doctor said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"I need to know if your ability to learn and retain new information has been compromised by your injury," Doctor Graham answered.

"I'd really much rather you tell me what happened to me and fill in the gaps of my memories," Scott said, a tad impatiently.

"Well, son, see there's the problem… I wouldn't call them 'gaps', I'd call them 'canyons'," Doctor Graham said.

Scott only raised his right eyebrow, wanting the doctor to add more. But to his disappointment, the doctor went right back to the damn Rubik's Cube. After spending the next two hours learning the damn puzzle, Scott was beat. His headache was almost unbearable and all he wanted to do was go home.

All he wanted was for the damn doctor to tell him what was wrong with him and the extent of his injuries. He didn't think it was all that serious anyway, aside from the fact he couldn't remember the accident. His ribs were sore, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He was sure his headache wasn't anything a few Tylenols wouldn't fix. And as for his sore back, well, that's what Rub-A535 was for!

"Doctor, I appreciate everything you're trying to do for me… I really do. But I'm tired. I've solved your cube. I've proven I can learn new information. I think it's only fair that you be straight with me and tell me what happened to me," Scott said, handing Doctor Graham the solved cube.

Before the doctor could answer, a nurse entered the room and whispered something in the doctor's ear. He nodded a couple of times then turned to Scott. "Hold that thought, Mr. Summers. I'll be right back."

**Outside Scott's hospital room**

"How is he, Doctor Graham?" Jean asked, eager to get an update on her husband's condition.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first, Mrs. Summers?"

"Umm… the bad news, I guess?" Jean answered, hesitantly.

"The bad news is that your husband still believes it's 1989. I asked him his age and he told me he was almost twenty-two. I had hoped earlier today that he was just disoriented when he first woke up, but unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be the case. I'm afraid he scored a 63 on the Galveston test," Doctor Graham said, giving Jean a very sympathetic look.

Jean was speechless. She felt like her world was falling apart around her. "Do you think it's permanent, Doctor Graham?"

"I can't say at this stage."

"And what's the good news?" Jean asked, needing to hear something good, something that would give her hope.

"The good news is that aside from losing the last ten years of his memories, there doesn't seem to be any other cognitive impairments. He easily learned to solve a Rubik's Cube. He was able to retain the new information he learned. His motor skills are in tact as well. The only reason he scored so low on the Galveston test was because he got the one question wrong that was worth the most; the year."

"That's definitely good news, Doctor. You can't imagine my relief that he seems okay otherwise," Jean said, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"He's been asking me over and over again to tell him what happened. He still doesn't know the extent of his memory loss," Doctor Graham said.

"How much can we tell him?" Jean asked.

"I strongly recommend only telling him how much time has passed. We can tell him about the accident that's taken the last ten years from his memories. However, I want him to try to remember the rest on his own. My hope is that once he realizes that ten years has elapsed since his most recent memory, that his brain will close the gap on its own."

Jean couldn't hide her disappointment. "So, he won't know about us? Our marriage… our children?"

"I'm trying to avoid putting anymore stress on his badly injured brain than necessary. Also, if we were to tell him of his past, he'll feel extra pressure to remember only certain memories he deems important at the expense of all the rest, instead of letting them all come naturally to him. If he were to learn he had a young family for example, then he would most likely obsess over those memories specifically, probably hindering his memories from returning rather than aiding them."

"I understand," Jean said, dejectedly.

"What was your relationship like with your husband back in 1989, Mrs. Summers?" Doctor Graham asked.

"1989 was probably the worst year for us since we met back in 1983. We drifted as friends and our communication left a lot to be desired," Jean said, sighing.

"I see… But he did know you then… And I suggest he have a familiar face in the room when I break the news to him," Doctor Graham said.

**Inside Scott's hospital room**

Hold that thought. Ha! It had been almost twenty minutes since the doctor left. How long was he supposed to hold his thoughts? The entire day had been an exercise in patience for Scott. He couldn't remember a time when he had been more frustrated.

Suddenly, the door to his hospital room opened and in walked Doctor Graham and Jean, the latter being a sight for sore eyes. Scott smiled politely at the two.

"Hey Jean… you umm… didn't have to come back for me. I know with juggling modelling and teaching you're really tired by this hour."

Jean just gave Scott a sad smile and said, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be, hon… er… Scott."

Sheesh. His accident must have been really bad if Jean was still giving him endearments. Well, it was nice to know Jean cared for him, even if it wasn't the way he'd have preferred. That old saying 'beggars can't be choosers' quickly popped into Scott's head, but then he shoved that thought aside.

Scott turned to look at the doctor and asked, "So Doc… You gonna fill me in on what happened to me, or are you going to make me solve a 4x4 Rubik's Cube now?"

Doctor Graham just chuckled. "No, no more cubes, Scott. But I'm afraid I'm about to give you the biggest puzzle you've probably ever had to solve."

"Well gee, Doc… Don't keep me in suspense now," Scott said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Son, you're here now because you were in a very serious motorcycle accident just over twenty-four hours ago," Doctor Graham started.

"I see," Scott said, nodding his head in understanding. "That would definitely explain the headache and overall soreness. I'm surprised I have no broken bones."

"There's more, Scott," Jean said, taking his hand in hers. Scott figured he could get used to this new affectionate Jean.

"Yes, Mr. Summers… I'm afraid there's more. And you should probably brace yourself for this next bit of news…"

"I'm on tenterhooks, Doc," Scott said, aiming for some levity.

But Doctor Graham stayed serious. "It's not 1989, Mr. Summers."

"Huh?" Scott asked, not sure he heard the good doctor correctly.

"It's not 1989, Mr. Summers… it hasn't been in ten years," Doctor Graham said, ever so calmly.

Scott felt Jean hold his hand just a little tighter. Scott felt a tightening in his chest. He felt his hands grow clammy and cold. He couldn't believe it. Are they telling him he's misplaced the last ten years of his life?!

"No… no… that can't be." Scott felt a sense of hysteria bubbling up from within him.

"Scott, breathe… it's okay…" Jean said, rubbing one hand over his back.

"This is… some kind… of joke…" Scott tried saying, in between gulps of breaths.

"I wish it were, Mr. Summers… but I'm afraid it's not. Today is January 9th, 1999," Doctor Graham said.

For several moments, all Scott could hear was his own pounding heart. The only thing he felt was Jean's hand, caressing his back… but mostly he felt numb. Then suddenly, panic overtook him. He ripped his IV off his hand and stumbled to the door.

"Scott!" he heard Jean yell from behind him, but he couldn't stop himself.

He ran down the hospital hallway. What he was looking for, he couldn't tell. He ran further down and turned a corner. He saw a newspaper stand. He quickly grabbed one of the papers and immediately scanned for the date. Dear God… January 9th, 1999! He dropped the newspaper and kept running.

He could hear Jean and Doctor Graham yelling for him to stop. He quickly looked behind him and saw a couple of orderlies join in the chase. He turned another corner and saw a men's washroom. He quickly ran inside.

He went to the nearest sink and looked at his face in the mirror. His damn glasses were in the way… but even with them, he noticed he looked different. It wasn't a dramatic difference, but a difference nonetheless. He wouldn't say he looked older… at least not so much older… but he definitely didn't look like someone on the brink of twenty-two.

Suddenly, the washroom doors were thrown open and two relatively large orderlies came in. "Sir, you'll have to come with us."

Just outside the door, Scott could see Jean, a look of anxiety on her face. Seeing Jean in distress snapped Scott out of his shock and he slowly followed the orderlies out of the washroom.

Scott turned to Jean. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me… I panicked… I'm sorry."

Jean embraced Scott, which took him aback. "It's alright Scott… I know it's a lot to take in… But you must have a care… You're recovering from a very serious injury!"

Feeling sheepish and properly chastised, Scott allowed Jean to take him by the hand and lead him back to his room. But what he saw when he looked down at their hands stole the breath from his lungs. Jean was sporting both a wedding and engagement ring on her left hand! The revelation caused Scott's knees to buckle.

"Scott!" Jean yelled, as she helped steady him with her telekinesis. "Are you alright?"

"Umm… yeah… I uhh… I'm fine," Scott said, trying to gather himself.

He made sure to quickly compose himself and walk back to his room under his own power. He quickly glanced at his own hands… nothing. No wedding band for him, not that he was surprised. If he couldn't marry Jean, then he knew himself well enough that he wouldn't want to get married anyway… Devil take the ten years!

Scott settled himself back in his hospital bed. The nurse put the IV back into his arm. Afterwards, the nurse and the doctor made their way out of his room leaving just him and Jean behind. There was an awkward silence between them. Instead of breaking the silence, he took the time to observe her thoroughly for the first time since he had woken up.

Jean hadn't aged much, if at all in his eyes, but there was a maturity to her now. She certainly carried herself with a different, more confident grace. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her.  Her husband was one lucky man. Scott hated him already.

"Scott… Say something," Jean said.

"Tell me about me… what have I been up to the last decade?" Scott asked, almost monotonously.

"The doctor thinks it's better if you're not given too many facts. He wants you to allow the memories to come back naturally for you," Jean answered, a look of regret on her face.

"I see… Why are you here, Jean?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked, a confused look on her face.

"Look, Jean… I really appreciate you being here, I really do. But it's almost midnight now. And this goes above and beyond what friends do for each other. Go home,"  _to your husband_ , Scott wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to. "I'm fine, really."

"Scott… I… I don't want you to be alone. I really don't mind… I want to be here." Jean looked like she wanted to say more, but stopped herself at the last minute.

"Please Jean… please go home… I just need to be alone right now," Scott practically pleaded.

Jean looked torn. She looked like she wanted to tell Scott something, but in the end, she said nothing. She gave Scott the saddest look he'd ever seen and said, "Alright then… Good night, Scott. I'll come back tomorrow morning."

Scott felt relief the moment Jean closed the door behind her. He finally let the tears he'd held at bay to fall. He wished he'd just died in that stupid accident.

**To be continued…**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: This chapter has several references to my story The Girl From Tomorrow. Again, you don't really need to read that story to understand this one overall, but if you haven't read that story then you'll probably not understand some things in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Boathouse**

**January 12th, 1999**

Jean gently placed Scott's wedding band in her jewellery case and shut the lid. He had a habit of taking it off whenever he washed their dishes, worried that it would fall down the drain. The night of his accident he had forgotten to put it back on. Jean had found it on their kitchen counter. And with the recent turn of events, she really had no choice but to hang on to it for a while.

"Don't lose heart, Jean," the professor said. He, Hank, Kurt and Ororo were there helping to pack some of Scott's belongings to bring back to the mansion.

"I'm trying not to, Professor, especially for my children… But it's hard," Jean said.

"I know, my friend," Ororo said, putting a hand on Jean's shoulder. "But I'm optimistic that all Scott needs is time. His memories will return."

"Thank you, 'Ro," Jean said, embracing her friend. "I wish I had your confidence."

"Ah want a hug too!" Rachel said, standing up and extending her arms from the professor's lap.

"Come here, baby," Jean said, taking her daughter from the professor's arms and giving her a big hug.

"At least Rachel's back to her old self now," Hank said. He was holding baby Nathan in his right arm, while putting some of Scott's books away in a box.

"Yes, when I told her Scott was alright and would be home soon, she seemed to accept it easily enough. Now I just have to dodge her 'when's soon?' questions until I can actually answer them," Jean said, sighing.

"That's not surprising. Rachel's always been a daddy's girl," Kurt said.

Jean chuckled. "You got that right. Whenever I say 'no' to her or try to get her to do something, she usually runs to Scott to get her way. Then amazingly enough, he always ends up getting her to do what I wanted her to do in the first place."

"You'll have that back soon enough, Jean," Ororo said. "This is just a bump in the road for you guys. You've been through too much to let something like this destroy everything you've built."

"Thanks, 'Ro," Jean said. "You know, I wish I'd asked Rachel… the Rachel from the future… a little more about this time in our lives. She never mentioned anything like this happening to our family. I refrained from asking too much, afraid to know too much of the future. Now I wish I had asked more."

"But the Rachel that travelled back through time did specifically mention you and Scott were happily married until the time you supposedly died," Hank said.

"True…" Professor Xavier said. "But you're assuming that Rachel from the future knew how events were to unfold once she travelled back to 1989. On the contrary, her very presence in the past altered the flow of history thereby creating an entirely new chain of incidence that she could not have anticipated."

"An alternate reality," Jean whispered.

"Precisely," the professor said. "Whatever our lives might have been had Rachel not disrupted the space-time continuum… is just that; 'might-have-beens'… Our destinies have changed."

"That's what Rachel was trying to accomplish anyway, was it not? To prevent Jean's death from occurring in the year 2016?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, but Scott's accident could be one of many things that happened in this time that maybe didn't happen in hers. Perhaps, that's why she never mentioned it… because it never happened," Kurt said.

"Regardless, it's happened now and I'm at a loss as to what to do," Jean said, letting down a squirming Rachel.

"What you're doing now is a good start, Jean. Follow the doctor's advice… Let Scott acclimate back to the routine of things. Give his injuries time to heal, and just be there for him and your children," Hank said.

"Thanks, Hank… but I just… I just want to tell him everything! I can't stand the distance between us. He's so aloof and he's worse than I remember him ten years ago," Jean said, the frustration mounting inside her.

"We understand, Jean," Ororo said. "But we have to give him a chance to regain his memories on his own. And think of Rachel… if Scott were to act indifferently towards her, or worse… she would be heartbroken. Let's just give it a little bit of time and reassess our options in a few weeks."

Jean nodded, knowing what her friend said made sense. As much as it hurt her to have Scott act so indifferently towards her, she could handle it… She couldn't handle Rachel being hurt. "You're right, Ororo."

"I've assembled the students earlier this afternoon and debriefed them about Scott. They will not disclose any information to him regarding his life. He'll be fine on that end," Professor Xavier said.

"When will you be bringing him home, Jean?" Kurt asked.

"Just as soon as we finish moving Scott's things back to his old room at the mansion. It's a good thing it's not being used this semester," Jean answered. "Thanks again, 'Ro for watching Rachel and Nathan. You can't imagine what a help you are… And how much it means to me."

"I'm happy to, Jean. I can only imagine what you're going through right now. We're all here for you, my friend," Ororo answered.

"Thank you, everyone," Jean said, through tear-filled eyes.

**Three hours later**

**Mount Sinai Hospital**

Jean tentatively knocked on Scott's hospital room door. She wasn't sure what type of welcome to expect. Since that incident several days ago when Scott found out it was the year 1999, he had become so distant towards her. Jean could sense hurt and confusion emanating off him in waves, and she was so tempted to just read his mind. But she would never invade his privacy that way. Their relationship was built on trust, and she would not do anything to compromise that.

After the third knock, Jean heard Scott's voice tell her to "come in." She let herself in and noticed Scott reading a newspaper. His food was in front of him, untouched yet again. The previous day, the nurse complained to Jean that Scott wasn't eating his meals. That really worried Jean because she'd never met anyone who loved to eat as much as Scott.

Jean waited for Scott to acknowledge her presence in some way. He didn't even bother looking up at her. That really annoyed Jean. It made her feel like she'd done something wrong, when all she'd done was spend every waking hour she could with him until he forced her to leave every single day.

"Scott, why are you skipping your meals?" Jean asked, trying to keep a patient tone in her voice.

"Not hungry."

"It's not a matter of being hungry or not. You're recovering from a very serious accident and you need to eat," Jean said, this time letting her exasperation come out in her voice.

Scott looked like he wanted to argue for a moment, but then his expression softened, and he said, "You're right, Jean. I'm sorry I've been difficult. I really haven't had much of an appetite. I'm still struggling with… with… a lot of things."

Jean was heartened to see an expression on Scott that was something other than indifference. She went to sit on the side of his bed and took his hands in her own. "We'll get through this, Scott, I promise."

"We?" Scott asked, looking at Jean skeptically and pulling his hands back.

"Of course…" Jean wasn't sure why Scott appeared so cynical. She was also hurt that he pulled away from her.

"Jean… why do you visit me every day? Ororo, Hank, Kurt, Peter, Raven, the Prof… they've all visited me intermittently… But you… you're here every day like clockwork. I'm sure you have better things to do," Scott said, sounding genuinely perplexed.

"Scott, how could you even ask that? We're… You're my… friend," Jean said, finally deciding on a word that so inaccurately described their relationship. She had to admit to herself, it didn't roll off the tongue well at all. "Where else would I be?"

Scott just raised an eyebrow at her. Jean really didn't like this cynical version of her husband. There was something more to Scott's behaviour. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it. He had never been like this back in 1989, even when they had drifted apart. He had still been friendly with her, albeit guarded. He still chatted with her. Was this just his frustration manifesting at not being able to remember the last ten years? Or was it something more?

"Scott, what's really bothering you?" Jean asked.

Scott didn't answer for the longest time. Jean thought he wasn't going to answer at all until he said, "I just… hadn't expected my life to turn out this way."

"What do you mean, Scott? Turn out in what way? You haven't been told much about your life. Have you remembered something?" Jean asked, confused.

Scott opened his mouth and looked like he was about to say something, then thought better of it and just shrugged. "No, I haven't remembered anything… I just… Never mind… It's nothing."

"No, it's something. I can feel it. Why can't you confide in me?" Jean asked, practically pleaded.

"Don't mind me, Jean… I'm just feeling sorry for myself. I don't want to talk about this anymore," Scott said. And Jean knew it wasn't the right time to push. She'd seen this side of Scott before. It was a rare side to him, but she knew well enough to back off… for the time being.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?" Jean asked.

Scott just shrugged. "When can I go home, Jean?"

"Well… On that, I can give you good news," Jean said, giving Scott a smile, hoping it would improve his mood somewhat. "I'm here to take you home."

**An hour later**

Scott walked into his bedroom. It definitely didn't look the way he remembered it. But everything in the room seemed to be his. He looked around the sparse bedroom and was saddened by what he saw. He was almost thirty-two years old, yet all he had in his room were a few books, a bed, his clothes and an old Gameboy in the corner that needed dusting. The most eligible bachelor he wasn't!

Scott sat down in the middle of his bed and thought of Jean. He felt like the biggest asshole for how he had treated her. She was being an amazing friend to him, but all he could do was let out his petty frustrations on her. He wasn't being fair to her. But he couldn't help it. It was like waking up and finding out his worst nightmare had come true. Jean was married!

A part of him wanted to ask her about it earlier at the hospital. He wanted to ask her who she had married, when she had married, where she lived… everything. But he also didn't want to know. It hurt just to think about it. It hurt that he no longer stood a chance with her.

Funny enough, when Jean had been single, he had been content enough to hide his feelings from her. He took solace in the fact that, if he had ever found the courage to tell her how he really felt, that perhaps, she'd reciprocate his feelings. Knowing she was still available had sustained him, even though he had been a coward and never did anything about it.

But to find out he missed his chance so completely was a crushing fact he still had a hard time accepting. Had he ever gathered his courage and told her how he felt in the past ten years? Had she gently turned him down? Or had he remained silent the entire time and showed up at her wedding sporting a fake smile pretending he hadn't just died inside?

A long time ago, when Scott asked his brother how he would know if he loved a girl or not, Alex told him, "Scott, if you want this girl's happiness, even if her happiness means you don't get to be happy yourself, then you know you love her." Did he love Jean enough to be happy for her? Even if it meant he'd spend the remainder of his days living an empty life? He knew he did. But it didn’t make things any easier for him. 

Scott knew his attitude was hurting Jean. He could see it in her eyes at the hospital. They had been close friends once. Perhaps they had even been close friends again prior to his accident. Perhaps that's why she had visited him at the hospital every day.

But then again, he didn't think her husband would allow her to be close friends with another man. Then again, Jean was stubborn and she probably told her husband he had no choice. All Scott knew was that he owed Jean an apology. He didn't really know how to go about it… But he'd figure that out another day. He was tired, and his headache refused to go away.

**One Week Later**

"What would you like, sweetie?" Jean asked Rachel. They were at the McDonalds in the mall and it was finally their turn to order.

"I wan' chickens and f'ies p'ease!" Rachel said.

So, Jean ordered herself a chicken sandwich and she ordered Rachel a nuggets happy meal. Once they got their order, she found a table for her and the children near the back of the restaurant. It wasn't often Jean took Rachel and Nathan to McDonalds. Not that it mattered to Nathan, he was only three and a half months old.

But Rachel loved junk food too much and Jean didn't want to encourage it by taking her there often. But Jean knew the last week and a half had been difficult for Rachel not being able to see her daddy. So, she wanted to do something that would make her happy, even if it was only temporary.

"Look mommy, I got a howsie in my happy meal!" Rachel said, showing the My Little Pony toy to Jean.

"Yes, and it's pink, just like your favorite color," Jean said, smiling at her daughter.

She wished so much that Scott could be there with them. Scott, being a junk food fanatic, loved McDonalds almost as much as Rachel did. But Scott hadn't regained any memories yet and he didn't know about his family. Jean tried to push the overwhelming sadness aside and tried to remind herself that it was only temporary… Or so she prayed.

She missed her husband so much. She hated sleeping in their large bed alone. She hated tucking her children into bed alone. She hated eating most of her meals without him. She missed their banter, and she missed their intimate conversations. She missed talking about the children with him.

She missed the simple things, like laughing with him, holding his hand, cuddling with him, putting her head on his shoulder… She missed making love with him. Jean realized her eyes were brimming with tears just thinking about Scott. She quickly wiped them away lest she worry Rachel who was growing up to be a very observant girl.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice behind her. "Jean? Jean Grey is that you?"

Jean turned around and was surprised to see an old friend of hers from her modelling days. It was Duncan Matthews! They had dated briefly almost ten years ago. They only went on a handful of dates before Jean broke it off. She had confessed to him that she was in love with someone else – that someone being Scott. He had been very gracious and simply wished her the best.

"Duncan? Oh my God, it's good to see you. How have you been?" Jean asked, standing up and kissing her friend on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. And look at you! A mother of two! I assume these little ones are yours?" Duncan asked, pointing to Rachel and Nathan.

"Yes, this is Rachel and her little brother, Nathan. Rachel honey, come say hello to mommy's friend Duncan," Jean said, motioning for Rachel to come closer.

Rachel shyly said, "Hi Duncan."

Duncan just laughed as he took a seat at their table. "Well, isn't she the spitting image of you, Jean!"

Jean chuckled. "So I've been told."

"Where's your husband? Am I stealing his seat?" Duncan asked.

"No, he's… he had an appointment today to see his physiotherapist. He was in a motorcycle accident a couple of weeks ago-"

"My God! I'm so sorry to hear that, Jean! How's Scott now?"

"He's got some gaps in his memories and he's – wait, how did you know I ended up marrying Scott?" Jean asked, remembering clearly that she never mentioned a name to him.

"I did have eyes, even back then, Jean," Duncan laughed. "In the few times I saw you two together I could just tell. You would look at him a certain way, he'd look at you in a similar way… But you both tried so hard not to let the other notice. That's why when you broke up with me I didn't put up much of a fight… I knew I didn't stand a chance."

"Were we that obvious?" Jean asked, a little embarrassed.

"That would be an understatement… But I'm glad to see things worked out for you, Jean. Motherhood suits you," Duncan said, genuinely.

"And what are you doing these days, Duncan?" Jean asked.

"I've taken over my father's company. That pretty much takes up most of my time," he answered.

"Are you married now?" Jean asked.

"Nah… I couldn't find another like you," Duncan said, smiling at Jean.

"Oh, don't say that!"

"I'm kidding… mostly… My fiancée and I called it quits four months ago. She couldn't handle all the time I spent working."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Duncan. But you'll find someone… I have no doubt you're the most eligible bachelor this side of the Atlantic," Jean said, laughing.

Duncan smiled. "Well, at least you think so."

Jean and Duncan chatted for several more minutes. Jean was glad she bumped into him and that he was doing well. A part of her felt guilty for breaking up with him the way she had. It's not that she regretted breaking up with him, it was that she felt bad for having even dated him in the first place.

She had used him as a means to forget Scott back when she had no idea he was interested in her. And if she were honest with herself, she had started dating him in hopes that Scott would feel jealous. Jean had to admit, and she felt ashamed, that she could be petty too… But seeing Duncan again, seemingly happy and not holding a grudge, eased her conscience.

**At the same time**

Scott had just finished his physiotherapy session at the clinic near Mount Sinai. Hank had dropped him off earlier that day, but Scott told him he wanted to stretch his legs for a bit and that he'd make his way back home on his own. Hank looked like he wanted to argue at first, but at the end, he probably figured it was a simple enough request from Scott.

So, Scott made his way to the mall. He really didn't need to buy anything. He was just tired of being cooped up at the mansion where everyone seemed to carefully watch what they said around him. He knew they were only doing what they felt was best for him, but it made him feel like an outcast. He wanted to go back to teaching as soon as possible, but the students were on a reading break for a week, so he really didn't have much to do.

He also wasn't quite healed enough to hit the gym or do any danger room exercises. Jean would come by every day just to spend time with him. He still hadn't managed to offer her an apology for the way he had treated her those first few days. He also hadn't gathered enough courage to ask her about her life the last ten years. She didn't live at the mansion, so she obviously lived with her husband somewhere. Scott figured the first step to moving on with his life was to face facts and just find out everything about her.

Scott decided he was a little hungry and was in the mood for a burger and fries. After days of eating hospital food, then more days eating nothing but healthy food that Jean kept bringing for him at the mansion… He decided a trip to McDonalds was in order. Scott finally saw a glimpse of the famous golden arches and sped up even more. When he was close enough and about to enter, he saw a woman with a mane of red hair that he'd recognize anywhere. It was Jean!

But she wasn't alone. With her sat a man about Scott's age with dirty blonde hair, wide shoulders, wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans. Scott had seen the man somewhere before… Yes, he remembered. His name was Duncan Matthews. He was Jean's friend. They had modelled for the same agency. Was that her husband? He remembered the last time he saw them together, it was obvious the man had been attracted to Jean. Did they end up marrying in the last ten years? If he recalled, the man was filthy rich. Jean definitely could have done worse.

But then Scott's eyes were drawn to a small child and a little baby. The sight of them took his breath away. The little girl with red hair and expressive eyes could only be Jean's daughter. There was no doubt in his mind. She was a very pretty, adorable little girl, Scott had to admit. He couldn't see the baby very well, but the outfit he was wearing led Scott to believe it was a baby boy. The family before him looked so happy… almost picture perfect.

Was this what dying inside felt like? Scott hadn't realized until that very moment that the sight before him was the life he had always yearned for but was too afraid to admit even to himself. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. What was wrong with him? He'd known since almost the time he woke up from his coma that Jean had married. Why did seeing her with children upset him so much? He had to confess to himself, that in the deep recesses of his heart, he wished they were his children too.

Scott turned around and walked away from the scene. He was no longer hungry and just wanted to get away as far as he could. If that wasn't a sign from God that he needed to move on with his life, he didn't know what was. He needed to put Jean out of his mind. He needed to regain his memories and make something of himself. But most of all, he needed to find a way to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and put them back together again.

**To be continued…**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Later that evening**

**January 19th, 1999**

**The 5 Bar Karaoke Lounge**

It was amazing what several drinks and a broken heart could do to loosen a man's inhibitions. Scott was already belting out his second song in the packed karaoke bar. He hadn't sung anything in public since he was thirteen years old and was still part of his eighth-grade choir. But this evening, he didn't care. He wanted to lose himself into oblivion.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round,_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears,_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by,_

It was a fitting choice for a song, Scott thought. When 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' first came out in 1983, he made fun of it for its over the top power ballad qualities. Now he felt the lyrics couldn't better describe the state of his heart.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love,_

_But now I'm only falling apart,_

_There's nothing I can do,_

_A total eclipse of the heart…_

After seeing Jean with her family earlier that day, he knew he couldn't go back home. Too many things at the mansion reminded him of her. He left a message with Hank saying he needed to be alone for a while and not to worry about him. Scott knew he had to move on. But first, he needed a drink… or two… or three… So, he ended up at this bar. He hadn't known it was a karaoke bar until he walked in, but he soon found himself on stage and belting out eighties tunes.

_Once upon a time there was light in my life,_

_But now there's only love in the dark,_

_Nothing I can say,_

_A total eclipse of the heart…_

Scott noticed his words to the song were slightly slurred, most likely a bi-product of all the alcohol he'd consumed. When he finished singing, he was greeted by enthusiastic applause by the audience in the packed bar. On any other day, a standing ovation would have made Scott feel self-conscious. At the moment, he was a little too drunk to care. He handed the microphone to the next patron ready to take the stage, and he slowly made his way back to the bar.

He motioned for the bartender to refill his rum and coke. He quickly glanced at his watch and noticed it was only 9:30pm. Plenty of time to get even more wasted, he figured. He looked back up to the stage and the guy singing couldn't carry a tune to save his life. He was singing 'I'd Do Anything For Love' and Scott had to cringe at the man's off-key singing. It was so bad it was enough to make Scott drop a hundred-dollar bill to cover his drinks and tip. Before he could get up, he heard a feminine voice behind him say, "You have a great singing voice. I'm surprised I've never seen you here before."

He turned around to see an attractive blonde with a pixie bob haircut. She stood about 5'7" wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, complimented by her black-heeled ankle boots. She looked to be around her mid-twenties.

"It's my first time here," Scott answered, taking a sip of his drink.

"You should come here more often, we need more patrons that can carry a tune," the woman said, smiling flirtatiously at him.

Scott couldn't help but smile at her compliment. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Alison Blaire," the woman said, extending her hand out to Scott.

He accepted her hand and answered, "Scott Summers."

"Nice to meet you, Scott," Alison said, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Likewise," Scott said, taking another sip of his drink.

"What's with the shades? It's dim enough here as it is."

"Umm… Eye condition," Scott answered, evasively.

The lady seemed to be able to take a hint and dropped the subject. "So, who broke your heart?" Alison asked, casually.

Scott was momentarily taken aback by the question, but quickly regained his composure. "What makes you think that?"

"C'mon… A handsome guy like yourself, drinking all alone at a bar like this? Serenading everyone here with 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'? I've seen too many of your kind over the years," Alison said.

"Hmm… I'd rather not talk about it," Scott answered.

"Fair enough. So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked, inching even closer to Scott.

Scott shrugged. "I didn't really come here to talk."

"Well… There are certainly  _other_  things we can do… Other than talk…" Alison said, slowly putting a suggestive hand on Scott's arm.

Scott's first instinct was to pull away and tell her he wasn't interested. But then he stopped himself at the last second. Why shouldn't he spend some time with an attractive woman? There was no doubt in his mind that Jean was with her husband at that exact moment, doing things Scott didn't even want to imagine. Wasn't he just telling himself he needed to put Jean behind him?

"What'd you have in mind?" Scott asked tentatively.

"How about… you and me… my place?"

Scott hesitated. It wasn't like him to hook up with a complete stranger. Hell, he'd never even been intimate with a woman before… at least not that he remembered. But then again, wasn't tonight supposed to be about throwing caution to the wind? Didn't he want to lose himself into oblivion? Scott looked at Alison's outstretched hand for a quick moment. Then, gathering all the courage the alcohol had given him, he reached for her hand.

**Thirty minutes later**

Scott found himself in Alison's apartment. His head was still a bit fuzzy from all the drinks, but the effects of the alcohol weren't as bad as it had been at the bar. Alison led him to her bedroom and after shutting the door behind her, turned on some music, and made a motion for him to get on the bed.

Scott sat on her bed and she moved towards him. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked from his lips then back up to his eyes. "Will you remove your shades?" she asked.

"Can't," Scott answered.

She shrugged. "Alright, I don't mind a little mystery."

Scott realized that Alison was initiating everything. Afraid to look like a green lad, he grabbed her hips and pulled their bodies closer together. The music faded into the background and Alison pressed her lips to Scott's.

Scott reciprocated, but couldn't help but notice there wasn't much heat between them. Then suddenly, an image of Jean and him making love in a bedroom he didn't recognize invaded his mind. What the hell? Where'd that come from? He tried pushing the image out of his mind, attributing the vivid image to wishful thinking. Then another image came to his mind, of him and Jean making out in the backseat of some vehicle. What was wrong with him? Couldn't he have sex with a woman without Jean invading every nook and cranny of his mind?!

Alison began unbuttoning his shirt when his hands instinctively stopped her. Scott hadn't even realized he'd done that. It was like his hands had a mind of their own. He looked at the woman before him who had a look of confusion in her eyes. Scott felt awful for having led her on… But he knew he couldn't go through with it. He didn't know why… But it didn't feel right. Sleeping with this stranger wasn't going to help him get over Jean. Perhaps nothing ever would.

"I'm sorry, Alison. I feel awful… but I can't…" Scott said, buttoning his shirt back up. "I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea… I umm… had every intention of-"

"It's okay, Scott. I understand," Alison said, giving him a sad smile.

"Maybe it's just too soon… I don't know," Scott hedged.

"She's one lucky lady to have earned such devotion from you," Alison said.

Scott laughed mirthlessly. "It's a long story… She's married. I have to live with that."

"You missed the bus, huh?" Alison said, sympathetically. "Perhaps we did go a little too fast. You just seemed like someone who wanted to spend a night forgetting… How about we try again? How about a date?" Alison offered.

Scott smiled. "I think that'd be better. Are you sure you want to go on a date with me? I'm obviously pretty messed up. I think you deserve better."

"Let me decide what I deserve. And besides, I like you, Scott. You have to get over her eventually… why not with me?"

"Alright then… How about Friday night? I could pick you up. We could go for dinner," Scott suggested.

"I think I'd like that. I'll give you my number," Alison said, grabbing a pen off her desk and writing her number on the back of Scott's hand.

Scott thanked her for being so understanding and apologized again for everything. He grabbed his jacket from her living room couch and made his way out of her apartment. Most men would have jumped at the chance that Alison was offering for the night. But Scott could only feel relief that things didn't go any further. What the hell was wrong with him?

**An hour later**

Scott just handed two twenties to his cab driver and told him to keep the change. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was just before 11:30pm. He was glad it was late. Most everyone at the mansion would be asleep by then. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone. He just wanted to forget the whole day ever happened.

He walked up to the mansion gate when an anxious telepathic voice intruded on his thoughts. ** _Scott? Where are you?_ ** It was Jean. Why would she be looking for him at this hour?

** _Jean? Is everything alright? I'm just outside the mansion gates. I'm just making my way to the house and am about to turn in for the night._ **

** _I've been searching for you for the past two hours. I've been so worried. I was about to use Cerebro if you hadn't answered just now._ **

** _Why were you so worried? I let Hank know,_ ** Scott answered, unsure of why Jean was so anxious over his whereabouts.

** _All you said to Hank was that you wanted to be alone and for him not to worry. I already asked him. Could you have been any more vague?_ ** Scott could almost feel Jean's relief and exasperation all at once. Shouldn't she be worrying over her own husband and kids?

** _I don't mean to be rude, Jean… But I don't owe anyone an explanation,_ ** Scott relayed to Jean mentally.

Scott finally got into the mansion and started his way up the stairs. He turned the corner at the top of the stairs towards his room. He opened the door and was more than a little surprised to find Jean sitting on his bed, a tired look on her otherwise beautiful face. A feeling of guilt washed over him, although he wasn't entirely sure why. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"You're still injured, Scott… Until you're entirely recovered you need to let us know where you are at all times. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Jean said, continuing their mental conversation out loud. "You were too far for me to reach telepathically. You could have been lying hurt somewhere and no one would have known. Do you know that the injury to your brain makes you more prone to strokes and possibly aneurysms?!"

Scott felt beyond awful. Jean was right. As usual, he'd been selfish, unable to look beyond his own pain. He couldn't seem to do anything right. He felt like a teenager being chastised by the school principal. "Obviously, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Jean. But, you really didn't have to come here this late at night to check that I'm okay. The professor is here. So are Hank, Kurt, Raven and Ororo. Hell, even Peter would probably notice if I never came home."

"They don't worry about you like I do!" Jean said.

"And why is that?" Scott asked.

Jean opened her mouth about to answer, then closed it just as quickly. She was obviously going to say something to him, then thought better of it. Scott had no idea what in the world was up with Jean. She was not acting like the Jean he remembered.

And what about her husband? Was he fine with her spending all her time with her injured colleague? Was he fine with her being out at almost midnight in the bedroom of some other man? What kind of a husband was this guy? If Jean were his wife, there'd be no way she'd have a rendezvous with a single man at almost midnight in his bedroom. He didn't care if the guy was injured or not.

"Look, Jean," Scott said, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "I'm tired and I feel the onset of a headache coming on. Can we continue this conversation another time? I'm sorry that I worried you. It won't happen again."

"I'm sorry too, Scott, I didn't mean to jump down your throat like that. I know the last couple of weeks have been really hard for you," Jean said, her voice softening.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Scott said, taking a seat next to Jean on the bed.

Jean turned to Scott and gave him an odd look. She leaned into him ever so slightly, a perplexed look still on her face. "Is something wrong, Jean?" Scott asked.

"Scott… why do you smell like a mix of liquor and perfume?"

**To be continued…**

**So, I was watching old re-runs of Ally McBeal and guess who I saw guest starring on several episodes… Yup, James Marsden! And I had no idea he could sing so well. That's what gave me the idea of Cyclops singing in a karaoke bar. I have no idea if Cyclops can actually sing or not, but I wanted to throw it in there anyway.**

**And yes, for those who noticed, Alison Blaire is Dazzler. I was watching the X-Men Animated series from the 90's and I remember Jean caught Scott kissing her in one of the Phoenix Saga episodes, hence my idea to include her in this chapter. I'm not a fan of making up entirely new characters, hence the reason I used her in this chapter.**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What? Do I?" Scott asked, instinctively moving away from Jean and trying to smell himself.

"Scott… Where have you been?" Jean asked. Scott couldn't understand why there was fear in her voice.

"I was at a bar… I had a few drinks… Met some girl… We went back to her place…" Scott said, his voice somehow getting quieter and quieter with each word.

For the longest moment, Jean stayed silent. "You what?! Oh, my God!" Jean gasped, a look of pure horror on her face. She covered her mouth and choked back a sob. Scott was completely taken aback by her reaction. Dear God, what was wrong with her? What did he do?

"Jean, are you alright?" Scott asked. He was beyond worried. She looked like she was hyperventilating.

"Did… you… sleep with… her?" Jean asked, between breaths.

"Umm… Why would you ask?" Scott asked, not sure why Jean would ask him something so private.

Jean seemed to regain some control after a moment and asked again, with more force this time. "Did you sleep with her?!"

Scott was feeling really uncomfortable, not to mention embarrassed. "Jean, I don't think that's any of your-"

"Did you sleep with her?!" Jean yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Did you sleep with her?!" Jean cried, hitting Scott repeatedly on the chest until he took both her wrists and put a stop to it.

"What's gotten into you, Jean?!" Scott yelled, unsure what the hell was going on.

"Answer me!" Jean screamed.

"Shhhh! We're going to wake up the whole floor, Jean!" Scott said. "And if you must know… No, I did not sleep with anyone! And what the hell does it matter, anyway?!"

Jean stared at Scott, ignoring his question. She looked like she was deciding on the merit of what he just told her. It seemed she believed his answer when she let out a breath and put her face in her hands, quiet sobs emanating from her. It broke Scott's heart to see Jean in such distress, but he was still confused as to why his sex-life, or lack thereof, even mattered to her.

"Umm… Jean?" Scott asked, gently placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Do you want me to call anyone for you? Your husband maybe? You're obviously not okay."

"My what?" Jean asked, a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Your husband. Maybe he should come get you… I mean, I'd take you home myself if I still had my motorcycle… You're obviously too distressed to drive," Scott said.

"I never told you I had a husband… What made you think that?" Jean asked.

"Your umm… your wedding ring," Scott said, nodding at her left hand.

Jean let out a small gasp. She mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like "shit" to Scott. "That's why you were acting like such a jerk," Jean whispered.

"Excuse me?" Scott asked.

"This whole time… You thought I was married to someone else…" Jean said. Scott wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself, she looked so deep in thought and her voice was barely a whisper.

"Jean, what are you talking about?" Scott asked.

Jean slowly wiped the tears from her eyes, sat straight and stared Scott straight in the eyes through his ruby quartz lenses. "You're in love with me. Admit it, Scott."

Scott sputtered. "No…Umm… I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You told me so yourself," Jean said, not giving an inch.

Scott wasn't sure if this was a trap of some kind. "Look, Jean… I don't know where this is all coming from…"

"You woke up from your coma, saw my wedding band, and you came to the conclusion that I was married. Then thinking you've lost your chance with me, you went further into your shell, treating me no better than a stranger. Tell me I'm wrong, Scott."

Scott felt cornered. "You're wrong!" Scott yelled, getting up and heading towards the door.

But Jean was quick. She grabbed Scott's arm, and spun him around to face her. "Don't lie to me, Scott! Tell me the truth!"

They both stared each other down for several seconds. Scott was the first to blink. "Fine! You want to strip me of what little pride I have left? Alright, I'll admit it. I'm in love with you! When I woke up and found out you were married… It was like waking up to my worst nightmare!" Scott yelled, a tight feeling in his chest.

"You could have said something instead of-"

"And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I saw you with your husband and children today at the McDonalds in the mall," Scott said, interrupting Jean. "Imagine seeing the life you always wanted but could never have being played out in front of you."

"Scott, I-"

"So yes, Jean… To my everlasting shame, I still find myself in love with you… a married woman." Scott said, dropping his head in his hands. "I didn't know how to handle it… So, I went out to get pissed drunk tonight. I just wanted to forget you. This woman at the bar started talking to me… then she invited me back to her place. I figured, why not? But then at the last minute… I couldn't bring myself to sleep with her. Thoughts of you invaded my mind the entire time. I've never felt like less of a man as I made my excuse to leave."

"First of all, Scott… You did the right thing by trusting your instincts tonight and coming home instead of spending the night… elsewhere," Jean said, obviously using 'elsewhere' as a euphemism. "Second of all, you didn't understand what you saw at the mall today."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I was against keeping your past from you. But the doctor insisted we give you a few weeks to try and regain your memories on your own. We didn't want to influence your mind into trying to choose which memories were more important and which weren't. We were afraid doing so would potentially hinder your progress. I can see now that that was a mistake."

"What Doctor Graham said made sense… That's why I didn't push harder when you all kept mum about my past… I figured it was for the best. Why do you think it was a mistake?" Scott asked.

"Because… You've done nothing but suffer these past two weeks… And also, because…" Jean paused, taking a deep breath. "You almost, inadvertently… committed adultery."

Scott was speechless for a moment. Then Jean's words sunk in. "Wait… what? Are you telling me, I'm married?"

Jean nodded. "Happily so… until you lost your memories."

"I see…" Scott said. But he didn't really.

"What you saw today, Scott… Wasn't what you thought. The man you saw me with today wasn't my husband. He was a friend from my modelling days-"

"Yeah, I thought I recognized him. Duncan Matthews. I met him a couple of times-"

"Yes, you did. But I hadn't seen him in almost ten years prior to today. We chatted for several minutes, and that was that. We didn't even exchange phone numbers," Jean said.

"What are you trying to tell me, Jean?" Scott asked, afraid to jump to the conclusion he so desperately wanted.

"I'm saying that you almost cheated on me," Jean whispered, a pained expression on her delicate face.

Scott was stunned silent. Dear God, if Jean were pulling his leg, it'd be the cruelest joke anyone had ever played on him. But Jean wasn't cruel, and she would never do anything to ever hurt him… intentionally anyway. So, the next thing Scott doubted was his own hearing.

"Did I hear you right, Jean? I uhhh… I… almost cheated on you?" Scott asked, tentatively.

Jean nodded, her eyes shiny with tears she refused to let fall. "… Almost…" Jean said, softly.

"I'm your husband?" Scott asked, finally putting into words what he was so afraid to even hope for.

"The only one I have," Jean said, drolly.

Scott was speechless. He slowly made his way back to the bed. He felt just a tad lightheaded. "I think I need to sit down."

"How was it that you never even considered the possibility that I was your wife when you saw my wedding ring? I was by your side almost every moment at the hospital. I kept coming to see you here even when you kept pushing me away. I cooked every day just so I could bring you something to eat… If that didn't seem like love to you, then what did you think it was? A serious case of  _like_?" Jean said with a hint of sarcasm.

"We weren't exactly in a good spot in our friendship last I remembered… And uhh… I didn't have a wedding ring on me," Scott said, smiling sheepishly.

Jean gave a small smile back. "You were washing dishes the night of the accident. You took it off and forgot to put it back on… I have it at home."

"Home? We don't live here at the mansion anymore, do we?" Scott asked.

"Not anymore," Jean answered.

"Well, good… You have no idea how much of a loser I felt like the last couple of weeks thinking this was all I had to show for my life," Scott said, waving his arms around the sparsely decorated room.

Jean laughed. "We stayed here for a while, even after we married. But just before Rachel was born, Professor Xavier gave us the Boathouse about half a mile from here."

"Is that her name? The little girl I saw you with today… The one who looked just like you?" Scott asked, picturing the little girl who was Jean's miniature.

Jean smiled, the first genuine, from-the-heart, smile Scott's seen on her face that night. She was obviously a proud mother. "She may look like me, but don't let that fool you… She takes after you in every other way."

"My God! I'm a father!" Scott said, completely in awe.

"Of two…" Jean added, moving to sit beside Scott.

"The baby I saw… It's a boy?" Jean nodded.

"What's his name?" Scott asked.

"Nathan Christopher. But we just call him Nate. Rachel calls him 'my brudder'," Jean said, chuckling. Scott laughed at that.

"I didn't get a good glimpse of him, I'm afraid," Scott said.

"If you're feeling up to it, we could bring the children home tomorrow, so you can see them," Jean said.

"Where are they now?" Scott asked.

"I left them with my parents this afternoon. It was hard for me to care for them and care for you at the same time. So, I thought I'd leave them with my folks for a few days while I spent more time with you. You seemed to be spiraling into a depression and I was very worried for you… Now I know the cause of it," Jean said.

Scott sighed deeply. He felt completely ashamed of how he had treated Jean. He could only imagine the stress she'd been under. For all intents and purposes, she'd been a single mother since his accident. He didn't even know how to start making amends. "I… unreservedly apologize, Jean… For everything! I acted like a complete asshole to you-"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Jean's words were softened by the small smile she gave Scott.

Scott smiled as well, remembering his less charming days when they first met. "Anyway, I have no excuse, Jean… I was angry and jealous, and I fell into a quicksand of self-pity that I couldn't get out of… I'm afraid that having lost a decade of my memories, left me a less experienced… I'm sorry to say, less matured man," Scott said, sadly.

"Thank you, Scott. I accept your apology. And to be honest, I owe you one as well… I should have trusted my instincts and just told you about us right from the beginning. I try to imagine how I would have reacted had our positions been reversed. I'm afraid I probably would have acted in much the same way… I couldn't bear the thought of you having a family with another woman, Scott. I would have been devastated," Jean said.

Scott hesitantly reached out to take Jean's hand in his own. He moved slowly, giving Jean a chance to pull away if she wanted to, but she seemed to welcome the gesture. "I'm not the man you fell in love with, Jean. I've lost the last ten years of my life, and that's a lot of experience to lose… Could you find it in yourself to love the incomplete man that I am, for the sake of the man I once was?"

"Scott, I loved you long before 1989… And I will always love you. Even if you never regain the memories you lost, I will still love you. Your heart is still the same. Nothing will ever change that. If we have to make new memories again, then that's what we'll have to do," Jean said.

"I love you too, Jean… I can't remember a time when I didn't," Scott said. And with that, he threw caution to the wind and took Jean in his arms and kissed her passionately. Jean kissed him back with equal fervor, putting her arms around his neck. The feeling was intoxicating to Scott. He'd never felt anything so intense before. The heat between them was scorching hot. Scott deepened their kiss even more, but Jean suddenly put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Jean? Are you okay? Was I too rough?" Scott asked, worried he got too caught up in the moment.

"No… It's not that… It's just… You still smell like that woman's perfume," Jean said, sitting back up on the bed.

Well that put a damper on his ardour. It was like getting splashed by a cold bucket of water. "I'm so sorry, Jean! I didn't even realize… I'm such an idiot!"

"I'm not angry, Scott. You had no idea about us… And any other man I know would have gone through with it, so you do get points for that," Jean said. "But… I really need you to shower first."

"Of course… I… Umm… Jean? Can I go home with you tonight?" Scott asked.

"Tonight, and every night from now on. Come on, let's get out of here," Jean said, taking Scott's hand and leading him towards the door.

Jean looked down at their entwined hands and noticed writing on the back of Scott's left hand. "Honey, is that a phone number?"

"Oh, umm… yeah…" Scott said, his cheeks turning a shade of red. "The woman I met at the bar left me her number. She asked me out on a date…"

Jean raised an eyebrow at Scott. "I think it goes without saying, Scott, that I don't let my husband date…"

"Yes, ma'am," Scott said, grinning.

**To be continued…**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next morning**

**January 20th, 1999**

**The Boathouse**

Jean had never seen a man with a hangover look as chipper as Scott did that morning. She could tell he had a headache, and was a bit green, but he had a perpetual grin on his face nonetheless. It cheered her to see him so lighthearted since he woke up from his coma.

She hadn't slept all that well the night before, despite the fact it was the first night Scott actually slept in the same bed with her in almost two weeks. Nothing happened between them, of course. When the effects of the alcohol wore off on Scott, he became really nervous and bashful around her. She found it cute, but also hoped he'd get over it soon enough. She remembered walking in on him in the shower the night before.

Having Scott back home again gave Jean a false sense of normalcy. She had briefly forgotten that although she was completely comfortable around Scott, he was still wrapping his mind around the fact she was his wife. That oversight on her part led to the previous night’s incident.

She had needed to grab her nightgown from the washroom while Scott had been showering. She waltzed right in not giving it a second thought like she always had. Scott had jumped back in the shower as if he'd been scalded by hot water.  He had quickly grabbed the shower curtains and wrapped it around himself, almost slipping in the process. The memory of it was still so vivid, she could recall it like a video in her mind’s eye.

"Jean! My God, give a guy some warning!" Scott yelled.

Jean hadn't known whether to laugh or cry… Since she had cried enough for the night, she opted for the former. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, honey."

"Still… This may be old hat to you… But, it's kinda new to me…" Scott said, looking very embarrassed. Jean had to take pity on him because he was right, he had no memories of their life together. Them walking in on each other in various states of undress wasn't old hat for him.

Jean sighed, "I'm sorry, Scott. Just a habit. I'll leave you to finish showering now. I promise, I'll knock first next time."

The irony didn't escape Jean. In their marriage, Scott was usually the one to throw sexual innuendos her way. He was the one who was comfortable strutting around the house with little to no clothing, provided the children weren't around, of course. Now it seemed she'd be taking the lead on a lot of things, at least for the time being.

Despite the sad reminder of the state of their still fragile marriage, it was good to see Scott sporting his charming smile again. In fact, he hadn't stopped smiling since he got back home.

He had told her just before falling asleep the night before, "Jean, I'm almost afraid to close my eyes… I'm afraid when I wake up tomorrow morning, this will all have been a dream… Just a bit of wishful thinking my drunk mind conjured up."

Jean tenderly caressed Scott's cheek and told him, "I promise you, it's not a dream. When you wake up in the morning, you'll probably have the worst headache in the world, but I promise you, I'll still be here."

Scott had tentatively kissed her goodnight. It was a far cry from the man who had started making out with her so passionately in his old bedroom back in the mansion just a couple of hours before. She attributed his boldness from the last bit of alcohol left in his system. She smiled at his awkwardness, a part of her even found it adorable. But she did miss her take-charge husband. All in good time, she reminded herself.

Her thoughts came back to the present and she watched Scott as he flipped through the newspaper in front of her. His forehead was all scrunched up which told her he'd found an article very interesting. It was cute.

The first thing he had done upon waking up that morning was to call the woman he'd been with the night before and cancel their date. She was glad he didn't need any persuasion or reminder to do so. The woman's name was Alison, or so she’d overheard from the room next door… Not that she'd been eavesdropping… Alright, she'd been eavesdropping… But whatever.

Could you blame a woman for being anxious when her husband almost had sex with another woman the night before? Never mind he had no idea he was a husband to anyone… Just the thought of Scott in the arms of another woman was enough to make Jean nauseated. When Scott had told her that he'd come back from some woman's place, Jean's heart just stopped. She'd never felt fear like that before that didn't involve anyone's life being in danger. If it had turned out that Scott had gone through with it, Jean didn't know what she'd have done.

She reminded herself that she had to get over it. It really had been as much her fault as Scott's. Actually, more so hers, since she was the one who had allowed him to think he was single. Anyway, she had listened to his part of the conversation with Alison and was glad she didn't hear any trace of regret in his voice. The insecure part of her wondered for a moment if a part of Scott might have preferred the freedom of a single man. But his happiness couldn't be faked. She knew he was still upset that there was so much he couldn't remember, but it was now tempered by the knowledge that a life he thought was no longer within reach, was his all along.

Another reason that Jean had a hard time sleeping the night before was because she had worried so much about the repercussions of her telling Scott so much. It had felt right telling him. Seeing the happiness radiating off him went a long way towards making Jean feel like her decision was justified.

But at the same time, she wasn't an expert on the field of retrograde amnesia. Had she hindered his progress? A part of her felt guilty… But at the same time, Scott was a grown man with needs. If the alternative was Scott thinking he had a smorgasbord of women to choose from, then Jean had no qualms about choosing the lesser evil.

Jean's musings were suddenly interrupted by Scott's voice. "Wow, Jean! Is that a Doctor of Medicine degree on the wall?!" Jean was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed Scott get up from their kitchen table. He had obviously wandered into the living room and saw her framed credentials.

Jean walked over to where Scott was. "Yes. I earned that two years ago."

"Gosh… Talk about marrying out of my league," Scott said, jokingly. But Jean sensed the insecurity behind his words.

"Don't say that, Scott. I couldn't have done it without you. You were so supportive," Jean said, kissing her husband on the cheek. "You were the one who watched Rachel while I did my practicum and took my exams. You were the one who always had dinner ready and the house all cleaned up while I was busy studying. And never once did you complain. This degree is as much yours as it is mine."

Scott gave Jean that lopsided grin she loved so much. "Well… since you put it that way…"

Jean just laughed. Scott kept looking around their living room some more. Jean just stood back while he perused their home. Scott picked up his and Jean's wedding photo on their mantle.

"Wow… You looked so gorgeous.  I can only imagine how happy I felt that day. It hurts that I can't remember any of it," Scott said, sadly returning the picture frame where he got it.

"Oh, Scott… It's only temporary. You're going to get your memories back!" Jean said, making sure to put extra conviction in her voice… Conviction she wasn't entirely sure she had.

"You can't know that for sure, Jean," Scott said, a hint of despair in his voice.

"I have faith, Scott. And even if you don't ever remember, that still doesn't change the man you are. I promise you, we'll get through this… No matter what," Jean said, embracing her husband.

"Thanks, Jean," Scott said, returning her embrace and tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead. After a few moments of holding each other, Scott continued to look around their house. He saw a stack of photo albums under the coffee table in their living room.

He picked up the album at the top. He opened the cover and the first photo he saw was a photo of him and Jean and a woman who looked just like Jean. They were sitting together on one of the living room couches in the mansion. "This isn't your sister Sara. Did you have another sister you didn't mention to me, Jean?"

Jean smiled wistfully at the photo in Scott's hand. Should she tell him about Rachel… Future Rachel? If Scott never again regained his memories, Jean felt that forgetting the year they had spent with their grown daughter would be the most tragic part of it.

"The story's a doozy, Scott… Are you sure you're ready to hear it?" Jean asked.

"Well… Since you put it that way… Of course, I have to hear about it now!" Scott said. "Please, Jean. Tell me."

"This is our daughter, Rachel… From the future."

Scott stared at Jean, his mouth slightly agape. Jean figured Scott was trying to gauge whether or not she was kidding. When he realized she wasn't, she continued with her explanation.

They ended up talking about Rachel for a good two hours. Scott had so many questions. A lot of them revolved around the details of Jean's supposed death in 2016. Jean could tell that Scott was already formulating a plan to ensure the event never came to pass. She explained everything that happened while Rachel was stranded in the past.

Scott had tears in his eyes by the end of Jean's retelling of everything. It wasn't anything new to Jean, and she had since made peace with losing the grown-up version of her beloved daughter and best friend… But she still got choked up whenever she thought of the remarkable woman she had become so close to almost ten years ago.

There were nights when she still had nightmares of watching her daughter die, albeit they were much fewer and far between these days. Those nights found her going into little Rachel's bedroom after her nightmare and just holding her daughter. She often found comfort in that.

"So, our little girl will grow up into this amazing young woman, huh?" Scott said, still in awe.

Jean nodded, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Our future selves did a great job in raising her, that's for sure."

"Tell me more about her," Scott asked.

"She kicked your butt in chess," Jean said.

"No!" Scott said, with mock indignation.

Jean laughed. "Yup, and she could give you a run for your money at billiards too."

Scott laughed so hard at that. "I think perhaps my future self was trying to raise a hustler."

"I have no doubt you two could have cleaned house at any pool hall you decided to play at… Speaking of, she was incredibly competitive. She got that from you. I felt I had to supervise you two even if you were just playing something as mundane as video games for fear of blood being shed," Jean said, wryly. "Thank God, you're a lot less competitive with our three-year-old."

Scott just grinned at that, obviously proud of their daughter. "Could you tell me a bit about little Rachel?"

Jean smiled. "Well, she loves junk food. Again, she got that from you. Whenever I force her to eat her veggies, she runs to you thinking you can save her from eating them.”

“And do I?  Save her from eating them, I mean?”

Jean laughed. “No, not usually.”

Scott laughed. “I promise, I’ll make a better effort to eat my greens.”

Jean smiled. "Anyway, she loves horses. Whenever you take her to the video store, she always ends up renting My Little Pony. Her favorite story is The Velveteen Rabbit and she gets one of us to read it to her almost every night before she goes to sleep-"

"I guess, since I'm the one with amnesia, I'll be the one reading it to her for a while? After all, I wouldn't yet be sick of it," Scott said, chuckling.

"You read my mind," Jean said, smiling. "Anyway, her favorite color is pink. She loves to put on my nail polish… She was even able to convince you to put some on yourself-"

"Just for the record, that little tidbit shall never leave this room," Scott said, only half-jokingly.

Jean giggled. "Too late, she's told all her aunts and uncles already."

Scott gasped with exaggeration. "And I can still show my face at the mansion?!"

"Everyone knows Rachel's got you wrapped around her tiny little fingers… Oh, and don't be surprised when she pesters you about teaching her how to play chess. You promised her several weeks ago, and you haven't gotten around to it yet," Jean said.

Scott scoffed at that. "After telling me that she'll be kicking my butt at it soon enough, I may just reconsider."

Jean just rolled her eyes at him. "And Scott… Rachel's very perceptive. If you're in a bad mood, or you're sad, she'll sense it. I suspect it's the first manifestations of her telepathy. She was in so much distress the night of your accident because she felt my panic and fear. We have to be careful around her is all I'm saying."

"I understand, sweetheart," Scott said. Jean smiled as Scott didn't even seem to notice he used one of his favorite endearments for her. "So, tell me about our little boy. What's he like?"

"It's hard to say right now, he's only three and a half months old. But he's a very good baby. Almost never cries. He's sleeping through the nights now. He definitely takes after you in looks about as much as Rachel takes after me. According to future Rachel, he grows up to have telepathic and telekinetic powers as well," Jean said.

"Thank God our children inherited your powers instead of mine. They don't need that burden," Scott said, relief in his voice. He looked down again at the picture of him, Jean and grown-up Rachel. "You know, Jean… Our daughter grows up to be very beautiful..."

"Yes, she does."

"I foresee myself having to keep would-be admirers at bay…" Scott mused, out loud.

"Oh, God… Don't get me started on the time she went out on a date with this guy… Let's just say, I had to rein you in, you were so overprotective," Jean said.

Scott just smiled at that. After a moment, he asked seriously, "Jean? Am I a good father?"

Jean was quiet for a moment, trying to choose her words carefully. "You're the most wonderful father I know, Scott… I couldn't have been blessed with a better father for my children."

"I'm relieved to hear that, Jean… To be honest with you, I'm a little nervous. I'm afraid I don't remember what it's like to be a father to our children, or even a husband to you. I don't want to let you or them down," Scott said.

"You could never… It's not in your nature to be irresponsible, Scott. And in the end, loving our children and taking responsibility for them is all we need to be good parents. Besides, it came naturally to you the first time around, I doubt this time will be any different," Jean said, putting her head on Scott's shoulder.

**Later that afternoon**

"Scott, you look nervous," Jean said, as they were stopped at a red light in their Honda Civic. They were on their way to Jean's parents' house to pick up Rachel and Nathan.

"I guess I am… A little. It's just that… For all intents and purposes, this is the first time I'm meeting the children," Scott answered. "And what if Rachel senses I can't remember her? She'll be crushed!"

"She knows you were in an accident, Scott. I explained to her as best as I could that you forgot some things… And that she'll need to help you with remembering things when she can. She's not even four years old, Scott. You won't disappoint her, I promise. Besides, she'll be so thrilled to see you, nothing else will matter," Jean said, taking Scott's hand in her own.

"And what about your parents, Jean? I'd only met them the once as far as I can remember… Do I still call them Professor Grey and Mrs. Grey?" Scott asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"You call them Elaine and John," Jean said, casually.

"I see… Okay," Scott said.

Finally, they pulled up the driveway to Jean's childhood home. Scott's heart was pounding. He was excited to see the children, but scared as well. Jean rang the doorbell. Professor Grey opened the door.

"Hi daddy!" Jean said, letting go of Scott's hand for a moment to embrace her father.

"Jeannie, your mom and I were getting worried. You said you'd be here an hour ago," Jean's father said.

"Sorry, daddy, Scott and I just got to talking about… Oh, the last ten years and we lost track of the time," Jean said, laughing.

John Grey turned to Scott. "Son, my wife and I were worried sick about you when Jean told us what happened. We would have visited you at the hospital, you understand? But Jean insisted we shouldn't because the doctor said not to overwhelm you."

"Thank you, sir. And thank you… for thinking of me," Scott said, a tad awkwardly.

"Good to see you not looking the worse for wear, son," John said, patting Scott on the shoulder. Scott smiled, Jean had a nice man for a father. "Anyway, Elaine's just feeding little Nate upstairs, she should be down shortly."

Scott was about to respond when a childish voice said from behind John, "G'anpa, who's there?"

Jean's father stepped aside to reveal Rachel Summers, a stunned look crossing her angelic face when she saw who was at the door. She stared up at her father with emerald green eyes as large as saucers. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o', obviously not expecting to see Scott. When the moment sank in, she ran towards Scott and jumped in his arms. "Daddy! I missed you!"

Scott instinctively lifted his little girl and the feel of her in his arms was one of the sweetest things Scott had ever felt in his life. "Are you all bedder, Daddy?"

Scott nodded, his emotions running high. "I am now, sweetie."

Jean, watching the heartfelt moment unfold before her, said to her daughter, "Gee, honey, what am I, chopped liver?"

Rachel giggled and held out her little arms towards Jean, "I missed you too, mommy!"

Jean laughed, taking her daughter from Scott's arms. "Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

Scott took the moment to really examine his daughter up close. She was an angel. Her red hair was a shade lighter than Jean's. She had a little button nose, rosy cheeks and emerald green eyes that were identical to her mother's.

"Scott, oh my, it's so good to see you looking well!" Elaine Grey said, coming down the stairs, little Nathan in her arms.

"Thank you so much, Elaine. Jean and I are really grateful for you and John watching the kids while I… umm… recuperate," Scott said, meaning every word. But his eyes were on the little bundle in his mother-in-law's arms.

Elaine, must have noticed her son-in-law staring at his son, as she asked, "Would you like to hold him, Scott?"

Scott nodded. "Yes, please." He gently put his hand under the baby's neck, his other hand spanned the rest of his tiny body.

"Wow, he's so light," Scott said.

"Wait, til you've had him in your arms for a half an hour," Jean said, wryly.

Scott just smiled. He looked down at his little boy. He stared right back up at Scott, a look of inquisitiveness in his innocent face. Jean was right, he did take after Scott in looks. Oh well, he'd not hold that against him, Scott thought, with a hint of amusement.

"Daddy, are you gonna come home with us?" Rachel asked, a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"Yes, honey… I'm definitely going home with you," Scott said, smiling at Rachel.

"Yay! Daddy's coming home!" Rachel sang in Jean's arms. The adults all laughed at her exuberance.

**Later that evening**

**The Boathouse**

It had taken a lot longer than usual to put Rachel to sleep that evening. Her excitement was so high from seeing her daddy again after almost two weeks, she couldn't keep still. Poor Scott had to go through The Velveteen Rabbit, The Cat In The Hat, and The Berenstain Bears, before Rachel finally fell asleep.

Thankfully, Nathan had fallen asleep during the car ride home and didn't wake up when they brought him in. Jean’s heart melted just remembering seeing Scott with the kids that afternoon. A part of her had worried about Scott getting overwhelmed with a newborn and an inquisitive three-year-old. But he took it all in stride. More than that, he seemed to love every moment. Like a duck to water, as they say.

Jean came out of the washroom, drying her hair with a towel. Bath time at night after the kids were in bed was one of her favorite times to unwind. She quickly put on her nightgown and slipped in beside Scott in their bed. She noticed he had a dumb grin on his face as he stared at the wall.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Scott?" Jean asked playfully.

"We've got two kids, Jean" Scott said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…"

"You know what that means?" Scott said, sporting a lopsided smile.

"We'll be paying university tuition 'til we have one foot in the grave?" Jean said, drolly.

"It means…" Scott leaned closer to Jean and whispered in her ear. "We've had sex."

Jean almost choked on her own saliva. Good to see her husband somewhat back to his old self. Regaining her composure, Jean said, "Well, they certainly weren't dropped off by a stork, honey."

"But you see… I don't remember making them… I'm practically a virgin," Scott said, a suggestive smile on his face.

Jean giggled. "Would you like a demonstration to help you remember?"

"It's not every day a man gets a second chance at a first time with the woman he loves," Scott said.

Jean took her husband's hand; large, rough and callused when compared to her own. She gently placed his hand on her cheek and said, "I love you, Scott. You'll never know how much."

For a moment that seemed to stretch into forever, Scott looked into her eyes. Jean could sense him trying to memorize her face. Then with a sound of longing, he pulled her body against his, and lowered his lips to hers. Jean and Scott held nothing back from each other. Scott and Jean gave their hearts and souls to one another, lovingly joining their bodies together.

Afterwards, Jean contentedly lay in her husband's arms, drowsy from lovemaking. It never ceased to amaze Jean how wonderful and intense the experience was every time. She didn't have the words to describe how she felt when she and her husband were together like that. There were just no words to express that heated union of body and soul.

She snuggled closer against him, her legs intimately entwined in his. Not so long ago, she had been beneath him. Now she lay like a baby opossum tucked against his side, her body completely and utterly relaxed. She noticed how perfectly she fit in his arms, and how perfectly he fit in hers. She was suddenly startled out of her thoughts when her husband, who she thought had fallen asleep, asked, "Jean, is it like this every time?"

"Pretty much," Jean said, smiling.

"Good," Scott said, holding Jean just a little tighter.

**To be continued…**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**One week later**

**January 27th, 1999**

"No, absolutely not, Scott! I won't do it," Jean said.

"Jean, you have to! There are so many things I should know to do but don't!" Scott yelled, exasperated at his wife's stubbornness.

"I will not telepathically go into your head and force you to remember everything you've forgotten. First of all, it may not even work, and second of all, the risks are too great," Jean answered.

"I can handle it," Scott said.

"And if the stress of it causes your brain to hemorrhage? You do know what that means don't you? That's a stroke, Scott! A stroke!" Jean yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"My last visit to the doctor's showed the injuries to my brain are almost healed-"

"Almost, Scott. 'Almost' being the operative word," Jean said, cutting him off.

"I thought my cutting off the tip of Nate's finger two days ago would be enough to convince you-"

"You're exaggerating, Scott. You nicked the tip of his index finger. He cried for like, thirty seconds and it's nothing that Polysporin won't fix," Jean said, rolling her eyes.

Two nights ago, Scott noticed a small scratch on Nathan's face and took it upon himself to cut the baby's nails. Had he had his memories, he'd have known that he should have filed the baby's nails.

"And last Tuesday, I drove around all day with the kids, and Nathan's car-seat was installed incorrectly the whole time. It wasn't until I got home that you noticed and pointed it out to me!" Scott said, bringing up another of his parenting faux pas.

"That was my fault for not showing you, Scott. It slipped my mind that it was another thing you had to learn again," Jean said, sighing.

"And you barely got any sleep last night because I accidentally woke up the baby," Scott said, feeling guilty.

"You and I have a very different definition of 'accidentally', Scott. You were poking Nathan while he was sleeping. What did you think was going to happen?" Jean asked, raising her eyebrow at her husband.

"I got scared, I wasn't sure if he was breathing anymore!" Scott said, defensively.

"Honey, it's sweet that you worry so much for the children, but next time you could just ask me what to do… A gentle hand on his back would have told you he was still breathing," Jean said, using her teacher voice.

"But that's the thing, I don't want to have to ask you about every little thing… These are all things I should know being a second-time father. But I don't, because I've forgotten them and it's so frustrating!" Scott said.

"Scott, I-"

"Mommy? Are you and daddy fighting?" Rachel asked, tugging on Jean's skirt.

Jean went on her knee so she could be eye-level with her daughter. "No darling, daddy and I weren't fighting."

"Then, how come you and daddy were yelling?" Rachel asked, innocently.

"Sweetheart," Scott said, picking Rachel up. "Mommy and I were just debating something."

"What’s 'bating?" Rachel asked.

"It's when grown-ups talk… Sometimes loudly, about something, so we can come to a consensus," Scott explained, patiently.

"What’s 'sensus?" Rachel asked.

"It means when daddy and I finally agree on something," Jean said, smiling at her inquisitive daughter.

"Now go on and play, sweetie. We'll be going home in a few minutes," Scott said, urging Rachel to go back to the playground. He and Jean decided to take the kids out for some fresh air, and so they ended up at the park not too far from home. Rachel seemed to accept her parents' explanation and went back to what she was doing.

When Rachel was out of earshot, Scott said, "I'm sorry I raised my voice at you, Jean. I just…" Scott paused, trying to find the right words. "I just sometimes can't believe this is all real… That I'm living the life I never even knew I always dreamed of… And I just don't want to do anything to mess that up. And I just feel like I'm messing up all the time-"

"Scott, you can't believe that I'd take the children and leave you if you made mistakes or never regained your memories-"

"It's not that, or at least not so much that. It's because I desperately want to be the husband and father you and the children deserve-"

"You are!"

"How can I be when I've lost ten years' worth of experience? They can't be bought back. I have to remember… I just have to!"

"You can't force it either, Scott. Look, it's been only three weeks since your accident, overall that's not a very long time. Let's give it a couple of months and if things don't improve with your memory, we'll reach out to the professor and see what can be done," Jean said.

That mollified Scott somewhat and he decided to drop the subject… For the time being anyway. "Thanks for being patient with me, Jean."

"It isn't hard, Scott, especially when I'm just so grateful you survived the accident… You're the one who has to learn to be patient with yourself," Jean said, taking Scott's hand in hers.

"I know, you're right," Scott said. Then he decided to change the subject. "So… what are we doing today?"

"Rachel has a dentist appointment this afternoon. I was hoping I could leave Nate with you while she and I go to the dentist's office?" Jean answered.

"Of course… But Jean, why would Rachel have to go to the dentist? All her teeth will fall out anyway."

"It's still important because she could still get cavities, and I want to make sure she gets used to seeing the dentist regularly," Jean said.

Scott looked down at his sleeping son in his stroller and answered, "Alright then, you'd know better, you're the doctor after all… Nate and I will be just fine on our own. And don't worry about dinner, I'll have it ready for when you and Rach get home."

"Thanks, Scott," Jean said, kissing her husband.

Unbeknownst to the two loving parents, there sat a man on a bench not too far from them, gazing at their daughter. The man was observing, taking mental notes… Rachel Summers had the potential to grow up into the most powerful mutant on the planet. The man salivated at her potential as sinister thoughts danced through his head…

**Two hours later**

**The Dentist's Office**

Jean and Rachel had been waiting in the dentist's office for nearly half an hour already. The dentist, Dr. Wang was running behind. Jean looked at her watch and sighed. She wondered how Scott and Nate were faring at home. She hadn't re-established her and Scott's psychic rapport yet on the advice of the professor.

She missed their link greatly. Not only for the practical aspects of always being connected to her husband and being able to "talk" to him at any time, but also for the comfort and emotional support it provided for her. Lord knew, Scott would never have gotten so far on his "date" the week before had they still been connected.

"Mommy, ah wanna go home," Rachel said, resting her head on her mother's lap and putting on the Summers charm.

Jean bent down and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Soon, sweetie. The dentist will be with us soon."

"When is soon?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Soon," Jean said, chuckling at her daughter's impatience. Just like her father. "The dentist needs to see your teeth and to make sure everything is alright."

Rachel smiled at Jean, showing her mother her teeth. "You can look at them."

"I'm not a dentist, sweetie," Jean said, smiling.

Rachel tried a different tactic to get her mother to take her out of there. "Mommy, ah'm hung’y!"

"Nice try, Rach, but you're not fooling your mom. You just ate an hour ago, you're fine," Jean said, moving a stray strand of hair out of her daughter's face. "Why don't you go look at the aquarium over there while we wait for Dr. Wang."

Rachel gave Jean an exaggerated sigh then toddled off across the room to where the aquarium was. Jean observed her daughter from a few feet away. She knew Rachel would grow to be a tall young woman, with an inch or two on her mother. But at the moment, she barely came up to the bottom of the fish tank sitting on a stand beside the receptionist's desk.

As Jean expected, her daughter was completely mesmerized by the various fish swimming in the large aquarium. Rachel moved from left to right following the fish's movement. Jean soon joined her daughter and bent down next to her. "They're very pretty fish, aren't they?"

"Um hum," Rachel answered, too engrossed in watching the fish to say more.

"Which one is your favorite?" Jean asked.

"That one," Rachel said, pointing to the seahorse.

"That's not a fish, sweetie, it's a seahorse," Jean said.

"I like howsies," Rachel said.

"It's not actually a horse," Jean said.

"Oh," Rachel said, scrunching up her forehead. Then she turned towards a different fish and said, "I like that one too!"

"That's a beautiful fish, but I'm not sure what it's called," Jean said.

"It's b'ue! That's daddy's fave-rit color! Ah wanna take him home for daddy!" Rachel said.

"We can't take him home, sweetie, he's not our fish. And besides, we don't have an aquarium at home," Jean said.

"Rachel Summers," the dental assistant said, interrupting mother and daughter. "Dr. Wang is ready to see you now."

Jean took Rachel's hand, gathered her purse and coat from the chair and followed the lady. The dental assistant smiled at Rachel and said, "You must be Rachel?"

Rachel moved a little closer to Jean. "She's a little shy at first, but once she warms up to someone, you can't get her to be quiet," Jean said.

The dental assistant gave Jean a knowing smile, obviously having worked with many children. "My name is Karen. Would you like to take my hand, Rachel, and we can go see Dr. Wang together?"

Rachel seemed to have decided she liked Karen, and slowly put her hand in hers. The two made their way to the third room on the left with Jean close behind them. "Dr. Wang, this is Rachel Summers, she's here with her mom to get her teeth checked."

"Well, hello, Rachel. I understand this is your first time here?" Dr. Wang asked.

Rachel gave the dentist a small grin and nodded her head. "Well, don't be afraid, I'm just going to check your teeth and make sure everything's okay."

Jean whispered in her daughter's ear. "Sweetie, can you sit in the chair in front of Dr. Wang, so he can look at your teeth?"

Rachel nodded her head obediently and with Karen's help, sat on the chair. She didn't seem to be scared, but Jean stood close to the entrance in case Rachel decided to take off. Dr. Wang raised Rachel's chair and she seemed to enjoy the ride.

"So, Rachel, how old are you?" Dr. Wang asked.

Rachel answered, "Ah be fouw!"

"It's her birthday next month," Jean added, smiling.

"My God, four already? How the time flies!" Dr. Wang exclaimed. "It seems just like yesterday your father was in here right after you were born. I've never seen a man so proud. I could barely get his teeth cleaned, he wouldn't stop talking about you."

Jean was touched by what the dentist said. Her husband wasn't a man of many words, which made the story even more remarkable. Even after years of marriage, her husband never ceased to amaze her. She loved him so much.

**Two hours later**

**The boathouse**

"Umm… that's one massive aquarium, honey," Scott said, marvelling at the 80-gallon fish tank his wife brought home.

"Rachel insisted we stop at the pet store after our visit at the dentist. She promised me we were just going to look. Then she saw this tank with a label of $199 and told me she had $1.99 in her piggy bank and she wanted to buy this for you," Jean said, sighing.

"Ahhhh… I see…" Scott said.

"I wish you hadn't started teaching her how to count money yet," Jean said.

"See, I can't remember doing that. Obviously, I didn't do a good enough job, she was off by $197. Why didn't you just tell her it was a hundred and ninety-nine and not one dollar and ninety-nine?" Scott asked.

"I didn't have the heart to, she just looked so proud that she could buy this for you," Jean said, an embarrassed look on her face.

Scott laughed out loud. "And you say she's got  _me_  wrapped around her little fingers?"

"I know… I'm just as guilty," Jean said, putting her face in her hands. "Are you upset I didn't consult you first, Scott? It's an expensive purchase that we didn't plan."

"Of course, not!" Scott said, taking his wife in his arms. "Tell me your heart didn't melt when Rachel showed me the aquarium. She was so happy and proud when she "buyed this" with her own money." Jean chuckled at her husband's impersonation of their daughter. "You made that happen, Jean! And when she's older, she'll understand what you did, and she'll love you even more for it, if that's possible."

"She  _was_  so happy…" Jean agreed.

"And when my family's happy, I'm happy," Scott said. "Besides, I think it makes a nice addition to our living room. I love you, Jean, you are a wonderful mother, please don't stress out about the purchase. Two-hundred dollars isn't going to break the bank."

"Thanks, darling," Jean said, standing on her toes to give her husband a kiss.

**Later that night**

Ever since finding out he was both a husband and a father, Scott found there wasn't much each day he wasn't looking forward to. He loved getting up first in the morning and preparing breakfast for Jean and Rachel. He enjoyed the time they all spent taking their meals together. He looked forward to playing with Rachel as well as caring for little Nate, even though the latter often left him with bodily fluid all over his shirt and Lord knew where else. He and Jean would often spend the afternoons together talking about everything and nothing at all.

But he would have to say without a doubt, his favorite time of the day was when the children were fast asleep at night, and he had his gorgeous wife all to himself. Scott looked up from his musings and watched as Jean gently closed their bedroom door behind her.

"You finally got her to sleep?" Scott asked.

"Yes, finally. If only Rachel fell asleep as easily as her brother," Jean said, sighing.

"Still excited about her new pet fish?" Scott asked.

"So excited that she insisted I read her 'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish' as her bedtime story," Jean said, smiling.

Scott laughed. "Well, Jean, whatever it takes to get her to sleep, I'm all for."

"Oh?" Jean said, raising her eyebrow at her husband. "And why is that?"

"Because I have plans for you, Mrs. Summers," Scott said, gently taking Jean's hands in his and pulling her towards him.

"Hmm… That's Dr. Grey to you," Jean answered coyly, removing her husband's shirt.

"A doctor… Even better," Scott said, divesting his wife of her nightgown.

Soon, the two were engrossed in exploration of each other. Time passed with passionate kisses, warm caresses, sighs and gasps. After some lengthy foreplay, Scott rolled his wife under him. He kissed her passionately and when he ran his fingertips down her neck, she bit down on his lip and held her breath.

That was all the signal he needed, and he joined his body to his wife's. Scott still couldn't get over how amazing being with Jean felt. Each time felt like it was their first time all over again. He didn't think it would ever become old-hat to him. All thoughts fled his mind as he continued to make love with his wife.

He could feel Jean clutching him, a sign she was close to fulfilment when suddenly, "Daddy, how come you and mommy gots no clothes on?"

"Rachel?!" Scott yelled. He was so caught off guard he practically jumped right off Jean and fell to the floor on the other side of the bed. He and Jean were so engrossed in each other, neither of them heard their bedroom door open.

"Oh my God!" Jean gasped, scrambling to cover herself with the bed sheets. Scott managed to find his boxers on the floor and quickly put them on.

"Rachel, honey, why aren't you sleeping?!" Jean asked, looking more mortified than Scott had ever seen her before.

"I woked up," Rachel said, innocently.

"Why, honey? Did you have a bad dream?" Scott asked his daughter.

Rachel shook her head. "There was noises."

Scott noticed Jean's face turn crimson before she buried her face in her hands. Scott would have laughed if he wasn't feeling so embarrassed himself. "I'm sure the noises were just from your dream," Scott said, picking himself up off the cold floor.

"Daddy, how come you and mommy don't gots any clothes?" Rachel asked, insistent on an answer.

Jean, seemingly finding her courage again said, "Well… you see… we were looking for them… they went missing and daddy and I thought it might be on the bed somewhere."

Scott rolled his eyes. Jean must have sensed it because she practically hissed to him telepathically, ** _You want to explain sex to a three-year-old? Be my guest_.**

Rachel had a confused look on her face, obviously sensing there was something wrong with the explanation her mother gave her, but in her innocence, couldn't begin to guess what it was. Scott sensed more questions about to be thrown their way and so quickly said, "Rach, honey, why don't you go back to your room. Mommy and I will quickly find our missing clothes, then we'll tuck you back in okay?"

"Can I have a bedtime story?" Rachel asked, an eager look on her face.

What the hell, Scott thought. It's not like he was going to get any kind of relief anyway. "Sure, but just one book, okay, sweetie? It's getting late."

"Okay!" And Rachel ran out of their room and back to her own.

Jean, still red in the face, turned to look at her husband. It was a look that told him she couldn't believe what just happened.

Scott snickered. "Hey, don't look at me, you're the noisy one."

Scott didn't even see the pillow smack him in the face.

**The next morning**

"It's so good to see you looking more like your normal self, Jean," Raven said.

"Yes, meine freundin, I agree. You look less stressed now that Scott's back home," Kurt added.

Raven, Kurt and Peter came over that morning for breakfast. For whatever reason, since she and Scott moved into the boathouse almost four years ago, their friends made it a tradition to join them for breakfast on Thursday mornings.

"Did I look that bad a couple of weeks ago?" Jean asked.

"No, no, that's not what we meant-" Kurt started.

"You looked like something the cat dragged in… except you were in such bad shape, a cat wouldn't even consider you worth dragging in," Peter said, interrupting Kurt.

"Thanks, Peter. Charming as always," Jean said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Jean," Raven said, taking a bite of her waffles.

"Yes, you're always lovely, Jean. Even when you are a little… overtaxed. But more importantly, Scott thinks you're the most beautiful woman ever," Kurt said, always eager to please.

"Thanks Kurt, but I think we can all agree that Scott sees the world through rose-colored glasses, and not just literally," Jean said, smiling.

"Where is ol' fearless anyway?" Peter asked.

"He's giving Rachel a bath upstairs. They'll be down soon," Jean answered. "By the way, will Ororo and Hank be joining us?"

"They were sent out on an assignment by the professor early yesterday morning. It seemed urgent. All I know is that they were sent to Alberta," Raven answered.

"Canada?" Jean asked.

"That's all we know," Kurt answered.

"Any progress on Scott's amnesia?" Peter asked, changing the subject.

A sad smile crossed Jean's face. "No, I'm afraid not. Sometimes, I fear I made things worse by telling him too soon."

"You can't regret what you did, Jean. Circumstances pretty much took the choice out of your hands," Raven said.

"Yes, Jean, I agree. If you had not found out about Scott's night out, he would have seen that woman again…" Kurt said, not finishing his sentence. He didn't have to, they all knew the potential consequences of that happening.

Jean nodded. "I know. With what almost happened… I feel ill just thinking about it."

"And you wouldn't even be able to take out your anger on Scott," Peter added.

"Says who?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow at Peter, daring him to contradict her.

Before Peter could answer, a sharp squeal rang in the air and a butt-naked, and still-dripping-wet Rachel ran into the kitchen, her disheveled and equally soaked father close on her heels. "Rachel Summers, you come back here right now!" Scott said, using his I'm-not-kidding voice.

"Ah don' wanna" Rachel said, running behind her Uncle Kurt's chair.

"Rachel, do what your daddy says, right now," Jean said. "You're wet and you have no clothes, you could catch a chill. I mean it, young lady."

Rachel shook her head defiantly. "Looks like you two have met your match," Peter said, snickering. "Couldn't you just yank her telekinetically and put her clothes on her?"

"I could, but it's more important for her to obey. Besides, I can only use my powers on her for so long before she eventually grows up and becomes more powerful than me. It's not a long-term solution," Jean answered.

Raven tried helping. "Rachel, this is a big mess you're making dripping water all over the kitchen. Why don't you let your daddy put your clothes on, so you can join us for breakfast?"

"I don't like clothes. It's hot," Rachel argued.

"Meine kleine, everyone wears clothes. They are wunderbar! See? We all have them," Kurt said, trying to cajole Rachel into wearing the clothes her father was currently holding.

"My mommy and daddy don' gots to wear clothes! They gots on no clothes las' night when they was s'eeping," Rachel said, innocently.

Jean and Scott were frozen speechless. Peter choked on his bite of muffin and was coughing violently. Kurt suddenly found his waffles incredibly interesting. Raven had a small smirk on her face.

When Peter finally got over his coughing fit, he turned to Rachel, a serious expression on his face. "Why do you say that, my dear?"

"Peter!" Jean yelled, completely embarrassed.

Rachel, oblivious in all her innocence, answered, "Cuz they lost them. And daddy was helping mommy look for them in the bed, but there was no clothes on the bed... I wanna lose my clothes too."

Jean snuck a look at her equally mortified husband. Jean would have burst out laughing at Scott's expression if the embarrassing situation wasn't at her expense as well. His cheeks were redder than his glasses. Too bad she just wanted the floor to open up from under her and swallow her whole at the moment.

"I see…" Peter said.

Kurt seemed to be their only friend who wasn't enjoying seeing Scott and Jean squirm. He got off his chair and bent down to be eye-level with Rachel. "Meine kleine, would you like to go for some ice-cream with me later?"

"Umm hum," Rachel said, nodding her little head.

"But only little girls with clothes on are allowed to have ice-cream. And you don't have any right now," Kurt said.

"Oh…" Rachel said, contemplating what she was just told.

"Go with your daddy and put some clothes on, then later we'll go for some ice-cream at the park," Kurt said in his thick German accent.

"Okay!" Rachel ran towards Scott and allowed him to pick her up.

Scott turned to Jean and said, "I uhh… Still have to bathe Nathan too after this. I won't be down for a while." Scott quickly turned and practically ran back up the stairs, Rachel in his arms.

Coward, Jean thought. She turned around and looked back at her friends. She had no doubt her face was as red as her hair at the moment.

"Kids say the darndest things, huh?" Peter said, taking a sip of his coffee. He was completely enjoying this whole thing. Before Jean could answer, a mental summons invaded her mind.

** _Jean, I'm sorry to intrude like this, but I need you in the med bay right now._ **

** _Of course, I'm on my way. Who's hurt, Professor?_ ** Jean asked, telepathically.

** _I believe you've met our guest once before, a very long time ago… His name is Logan._ **

**To be continued…**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a quick little warning before you start reading… This chapter references events from Days Of Future Past and X-Men Apocalypse.  I’ve also taken some scenes directly from X-Men (the first film).**

**One hour Later**

**The mansion’s med bay**

Jean pulled out a needle from the man’s arm lying prone before her.  His arm healed almost instantly from the puncture wound of the needle.  Although she had seen almost the exact same thing happen sixteen years ago at that secret military facility Colonel Stryker took her friends to, it still amazed Jean as if she were seeing it for the first time.

 

She took a moment to truly observe the man before her.  He hadn’t aged at all.  He looked exactly as he did sixteen years ago.  His lack of aging must stem from his incredible healing abilities.  She remembered his name, it was Logan.  In fact, she had given him back the memory of his name that day.  She had touched the deepest recesses of his mind for that brief moment. And she had never forgotten the stranger who had seemed more an animal than a man at the time.

 

Jean walked over to where the x-ray illuminators were to look more closely at the man’s metal-laced skeleton.  It almost baffled her medical mind as to how the man survived such a process.  She went back to her patient on the gurney and proceeded to change his IV tubing, when suddenly he shot up and grabbed her neck.

 

“Where am I?” Logan growled into her ear.

 

Jean was so shocked at how quickly he had moved and grabbed her, she hadn’t had time to use her powers to defend herself.  Just as quickly, he let her go and ran out of the med bay.  Jean stumbled forward and coughed violently, trying hard to get air back into her lungs.  It took her several moments to recover before she followed Logan out of the med bay.

 

She had no idea which way he’d gone.  A couple of minutes went by as she searched the various corridors and rooms in the mansion.  She was so shaken up, it just occurred to her she could have easily scanned for him telepathically.  She was about to do just that when the professor interrupted her thoughts. ** _It’s alright, Jean.  He’s with me.  Please join us in my office._ **

 

**5 minutes later**

Jean walked into the professor’s study, and saw Logan standing in the middle of the room.  He looked a little agitated but definitely calmer than he had several minutes prior.

 

“Ahh, and this is our resident doctor, Dr. Jean Grey,” the professor said, nodding at Jean as she entered.  “I do believe you two met briefly many years ago.”

 

Logan stared at Jean for several seconds, he had a look in his eyes that she didn’t quite know how to interpret.  “I remember you… You helped set me free… All those years ago… You gave some of my memories back…”

 

Jean nodded. “Nice to officially meet you, Logan.”  She extended her hand out to the man in a friendly gesture.  He didn’t take her hand right away.  He stared at it for a few seconds, then he reached out and accepted her gesture.

 

“Sorry ‘bout the throat… You caught me off guard,” Logan said. 

 

“Likewise,” Jean answered.  She noticed he held her hand much longer than was necessary.

 

When he finally pried his eyes off Jean, he turned back to the professor and asked, “The girl that was with me?  Where is she?”

 

“She’s here. She’s safe, Logan,” the professor answered.

 

Jean added, “I examined Rogue myself, she’s perfectly fine, Logan.  She’s just resting now.”

 

“I see.  Alright, so why am I here?” Logan asked.

 

The professor answered, “It’s a long story, Logan… But I’ve actually been looking for you for quite some time.  When I heard reports about a mutant that matched your description having been seen in Alberta, I sent a couple of my most trusted X-Men, Storm and Beast, to get you.”

 

Logan scoffed.  “The woman with the white hair and the big, blue fur ball?”

 

The professor chuckled.  “Indeed.  And it was lucky they found you and Rogue when they did.  I believe they told me you were in the middle of an altercation?”

 

“I was handling it just fine.  And what do you mean you’ve been looking for me for quite some time?” Logan asked.

 

“You see, I had a promise to keep.  A promise I made to you many, many years ago,” the professor said, smiling.  “Do you recall missing several days of your life back in 1973, Logan?”

 

“How’d you know about that?” Logan asked, seemingly intrigued for the first time.

 

“You may want to sit down for this.  It’s indeed a long story,” the professor said.  Jean, knowing vaguely what happened in ‘73 through stories from the professor, Raven and Hank, sat down as well. She was curious as to the part this mysterious man played in apparently changing the course of history.

 

**Later that afternoon**

**The boathouse**

“Alright, Rach, I’m just going to grab the cookie sheets.  Stay right there,” Scott told his daughter.  Rachel had been antsy that afternoon, wanting to play outside.  It was raining, and Scott didn’t want her to catch a chill. So, he convinced her to bake cookies with him instead.  Looking at the mess in the kitchen, he kind of regretted his choice of activity.

 

Scott went to check on baby Nathan sleeping on the makeshift mattress he brought down to the living room.  Still sound asleep.  If only Rachel were that easy to entertain.  He then made his way back to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of baking sheets. 

 

Scott placed the baking sheets in front of Rachel.  “Okay sweetie, go ahead and scoop the cookie dough onto the sheet there,” Scott said.  Rachel took the ice-cream scoop and started scooping the dough.  It was a tad messy, but Scott had to give his daughter an ‘A’ for effort.

 

“Do you want help, honey?” Scott asked.

 

“Nope.  Ah kin do it!” Rachel said, completely concentrated on the task at hand.  Scott walked over to their oven and pre-heated it to 350 degrees when suddenly the doorbell rang. 

 

“Stay right there, Rach.  I’ll see who it is,” Scott said.

 

Scott opened the door and saw Ororo standing there, a tired but happy smile on her face.  “Hey ‘Ro, what’s up?”

 

“Well, I missed the children… And so, when Professor Xavier said he wanted you at the mansion to meet our new guest, I volunteered to be the one to tell you. I thought I could stay here with little Rachel and Nate while you go,” Ororo answered.  Scott figured she really did miss the kids because the professor could have easily summoned him mentally.

 

“Our new guest?” Scott asked.

 

“Yes, he’s the man Jean attended to this morning in the med bay.  Hank and I brought him in today,” Ororo said.

 

“Is he another student?” Scott asked.

 

“Not exactly… According to the professor, he’s older than even he is, but that his mutation doesn’t age him much,” Ororo said.

 

“Okay then, I guess that explains Jean being away all morning and afternoon.  I assume the man was badly hurt when he was brought in?” Scott asked.

 

“’Badly’ is relative… He’s up and about now.  Anyway, why don’t you go on to the mansion and I’ll watch the kids,” Ororo said, urging Scott along.

 

“Alright then.  I just pre-heated the oven.  Rachel and I were baking cookies… If you don’t mind finishing them up with her…  Nathan is still fast asleep, he’s right over there.  I umm… I won’t be long.  Thanks for watching the kids, ‘Ro,” Scott said, as he grabbed his coat and walked out.

 

**Meanwhile**

**The mansion**

“Professor, you wanted to see me?” Scott asked, poking his head in the professor’s study.  He noticed Jean sitting on a couch to his left and a man leaning against the arm of her couch, a little too close to his wife for Scott’s comfort.  He couldn’t see the man’s face very well as he was turned away from him.

 

“Yes, please come in, Scott,” Professor Xavier said.  “I’d like to introduce you to Logan.” The professor then looked at their guest and said, “Logan, this is Scott Summers, formerly known as Cyclops.  He’s a teacher here at the school, and until just a few years ago, was the leader of my X-Men, until he decided to retire.”

 

The man beside Jean turned around and Scott recognized the man immediately.  It was the man who was locked up in that secret military facility sixteen years ago.  Ororo hadn’t been lying. The man hadn’t aged a day!  It was funny, Scott had wished back then they’d never have to see him again… Well, Scott never was that lucky. 

 

Scott mentally reminded himself about his manners and extended his hand to the man.  “Nice to meet you, Logan.”  But the man before him didn’t take his hand.  Instead he stared at Scott, seemingly studying him.

 

“I think I remember you, kid,” Logan said. 

 

“Is that so?” Scott asked, trying his hardest not to let the man get under his skin.  It irritated Scott to no end that he called him ‘kid’ in front of his wife.  It annoyed him even more that because of his amnesia, in many ways, he did still feel like he was twenty-two. 

 

“Yeah, you were with Dr. Grey when I escaped from Stryker’s facility all those years ago.  It was you two and that blue elf I met earlier.” Logan said, looking Scott up and down.  Then the man snickered and said, “I see you’ve grown a bit since then.”

 

Scott decided to ignore his last comment.  The professor, probably feeling the tension in the room, interrupted and said, “Jean, why don’t you show Logan to his room.  I’ve given him Scott’s old room next to Peter’s.”

 

Jean nodded.  She made eye-contact with Scott letting him know she wouldn’t be long and to wait for her.  Scott subtly nodded back at his wife.  Jean and Logan made their way out of the professor’s study together.  It irked Scott the way their new guest looked at his wife.  It definitely wasn’t a look that screamed indifference.

 

“So, Scott, tell me, how have things been since your accident?”  the professor asked, turning his full attention on one of his oldest students.

 

“Well… I’ve felt a lot better since Jean told me everything.  I was… not in such a good place when I thought Jean was married to… well, to some imaginary man I conjured up from my worst nightmare,” Scott said, wryly.  The professor chuckled at Scott’s description.

 

“Anyway…” Scott continued on.  “I’m really enjoying spending time with the kids, with Jean.  My initial shyness with her has mostly passed too, and I’m excited to get back to my teaching duties here when the kids are finished their reading break…”

 

“But…?” the professor prompted. 

 

“But I still don’t remember anything from the last ten years and I’m beyond frustrated!” Scott said, sighing deeply.

 

“Is it really your lost memories that’s bothering you, Scott?  Or is it the fact that you feel you’re letting Jean down by not remembering?” the professor asked, astute as always. 

 

“Are you reading my mind, Professor?” Scott asked, only half-jokingly.

 

“You know I would never, Scott.  But I know you as if you were my own son.  Can I be frank with you, Scott?” Professor Xavier asked.

 

Scott nodded, albeit reluctantly.  “Yes, sir…”

 

“For all your confidence in your ability to lead and to teach, there’s always been a part of you that was never truly confident in yourself.  A part of you always questioned your wife’s love for you… even if only a little.  Some part of you always felt you were beneath her and that you didn’t deserve her… Why is it, son, that you have such difficulty believing that a remarkable woman like Jean could love you?”  the professor asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

Scott was at a loss for words.  The truth of what the professor said hit too close to home.  “I umm… I don’t…”

 

“You’re an equally remarkable man yourself, Scott,” the professor said.

 

“You know, Professor… Because my memories end after 1989, all I can remember is how far out of my reach Jean was.  She was always vibrant, full of life, everyone was drawn to her…”

The professor chuckled.  “Oh, I know.”

“Then there was me... awkward, timid, a loner.  For the longest time, she was only a pipe dream.  Then I woke up and found out I’m her husband!  I’m the father of her children.  I can’t express in words how happy and scared that makes me feel all at once.”  Scott said. 

“Have you shared this with Jean?” Professor Xavier asked.

“No…  Anyway, I sometimes have to pinch myself, I can’t believe it all.  The thing is… Jean can easily find someone else… Someone better than me… But I know I’ll never find someone better than her… Nor do I want to.”

“You sell yourself short, son,” Professor Xavier said.  Scott only shrugged.  “I agree with you that Jean could have whichever man she wanted…  But that should be a comfort to you, not something to fear.  You see, she could have had anyone, but she wanted only you.  Take solace in that, especially when your insecurities threaten to overwhelm you.”

 

Scott was quiet for a moment, absorbing what his mentor just told him.  Then gathering his courage, he asked, “Could you help me, Professor?  Could you reach into my mind and help me find myself again?”

 

“I’m sorry, Scott… But I won’t,” the professor said, a sympathetic but firm look on his face.

 

“Please, Professor…” Scott pleaded.

 

“Scott, if your condition was caused by a telepath tampering with your mind, I’d have already tried to help you.  But your condition was caused by a severe injury to your brain.  I’m a telepath, not a medical doctor, Scott.  There’s no guarantee I could even help you-“ 

 

“But sir!” Scott interrupted.

 

Professor Xavier raised his hand to stop Scott from arguing further.  “Please, Scott, let me finish.  As I was saying, most importantly, the reason why I refuse to ‘help’, is because the process could end up hurting you severely.  You could have an aneurysm, or a brain hemorrhage… Lord knows I could leave you a vegetable!”

 

“You’re too talented of a telepath to let that happen, Professor!  I trust you completely… Please help me… I wouldn’t ask if I had another option,” Scott whispered, desperate for his mentor’s help. 

 

The professor sighed deeply.  “Scott, do you know the real reason I pleaded with you to retire as leader of the X-Men shortly before your daughter was born?”

 

Scott just raised an eyebrow at the professor.  “Silly question… You don’t even remember,” Professor Xavier said, chuckling.

 

The professor continued. “Jean had already retired from the team when she found out she was pregnant with Rachel.  You on the other hand, continued to lead the team.  You went on countless missions, fought countless battles… all of them successful.  But do you know what weighed heavily on my heart each time you left?”

 

Scott shook his head, not sure what the professor was trying to say.  “Every time you were on a mission I saw the fear in Jean’s eyes.  I felt her dread… her anxiety.  And I prayed to God that I would never have to witness the moment your wife learned you’d been killed or taken… I didn’t have the courage for that, son.”

 

Scott’s shoulders slumped in defeat.  The professor wouldn’t help him.  He was on his own.  Professor Xavier added, “And so you see, Scott, I will not risk hurting you by trying to help you regain your memories.  If anything were to happen to you… How could I face your family?  I’m sorry.”

 

Scott nodded resignedly.  “I understand, sir…  But I had to ask.”

 

“I know,” Professor Xavier said, giving Scott a sad, regretful smile. 

 

“Umm… If you’ll excuse me, sir.  I’ll go and see what’s taking Jean so long.  ‘Ro’s alone with the kids and we should be heading back,” Scott said, taking his leave.

 

**Meanwhile upstairs**

“… And the washroom is just right down the hall,” Jean said to Logan.

 

“Uh huh… So, you learned more about me in the last few hours than most people ever find out in a lifetime.  I think it’s only fair you tell me a little bit about yourself,” Logan said, a small provocative smile on his face.

 

Jean ignored how he looked at her.  “What would you like to know?”

 

“Aside from going into people’s heads like you did mine all those years ago… What else can you do?” Logan asked.

 

“I have telekinetic abilities.  I can move things with my mind,” Jean said.

 

“What kind of things?” Logan asked.

 

Jean shut the closet door in the room telekinetically to emphasize her point.  “All kinds of things,” Jean said, a small smirk on her face.

 

Logan looked impressed.  “So, which one’s your bedroom?”

 

“Why do you ask?” Jean answered.

 

“A man could get lonely late at night around here…” Logan said, provocatively fixing his eyes on Jean. 

 

One didn’t need to be a telepath to realize that Logan wanted her.  And if she didn’t put boundaries up quickly, he was going to cross the line sooner rather than later.  “Well, if you must know, I actually don’t live in the mansion.  I live with my husband, Scott about half a mile from here… still on the school grounds, though,” Jean said, emphasizing the word ‘husband’. 

 

A frown crossed Logan’s face.  “Scott?  You mean one-eye downstairs?  You two are married?”

 

Jean raised an eye-brow at the man before her, making it clear in no uncertain terms that she did not appreciate him calling her husband names.  “That seems to shock you.”

 

Logan shrugged. “I just didn’t picture you with someone so… so…”

 

Jean gave Logan a look that dared him to disparage her husband further.  It seemed the man could in fact take a hint, as he finished his sentence with, “so… upright.”

 

Jean decided as far as adjectives went, ‘upright’ wasn’t such a bad word to describe her husband.  In many ways, it was quite accurate.  She decided to ignore the whole exchange hoping to move on from her personal life.  “Is there anything else you need, Logan?”

 

“Maybe…” Logan walked closer to Jean and took her hand in his.  He slowly lifted her hand and placed it on his temple.  “Why not finish what you started sixteen years ago?”

 

“I don’t think so…” Jean replied, hesitantly.

 

“Afraid of what you’ll see?” Logan asked, taunting her.

 

“You needed my help then… You don’t need it now.  I don’t make it a habit of going into people’s minds for fun,” Jean said.

 

“What’s wrong with a little fun?” Logan said, smiling seductively at Jean. 

 

Before Jean could answer, she heard someone clearing their throat behind her.  She whipped around and saw Scott standing by the door, a completely blank look on his face.  Jean pulled her hand out of Logan’s so fast one would think she was scalded.  “Scott!”

 

Scott’s face remained impassive.  He didn’t answer.  Jean mentally berated herself for not having pulled away from Logan sooner.  She could only imagine how the whole scene appeared to her husband.  Anyone else would have seen complete calm and indifference on Scott’s face.  But she knew that his exaggerated calmness was a mask to hide his hurt. 

 

She quickly made her way towards the door.  She turned around briefly and said, “Goodnight, Logan.”  She reached out to take her husband’s hand in her own, but he didn’t make a move to reciprocate.  His gesture, or lack thereof, hurt Jean, but she could understand it too.  She would have been equally annoyed if she’d caught Scott doing the same thing with another woman.  She decided to give him a little space and went ahead down the stairs.

 

Meanwhile, Logan approached Scott still standing by the door.  “You gonna tell me to stay away from your girl?”

 

“If I had to do that, she wouldn’t be my girl,” Scott answered.

 

“Well, then I guess you’ve got nothing to worry about, do ya?” Logan said.  “Still though… I can’t see what she sees in you.”

 

“No… someone like you wouldn’t,” Scott answered, infusing his voice with confidence he didn’t feel.  He turned around and started towards the stairs, then paused.  He couldn’t help it, he turned back around and said, “Oh, and Logan – stay away from my girl.”

 

**To be continued…**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Twenty minutes later**

**The boathouse**

Scott hadn’t said a word to her since leaving the mansion.  The entire walk back to their house was made in silence.  Jean didn’t need to be a telepath to feel the hurt radiating off her husband.  She hadn’t done anything wrong she reminded herself… But then, why did she feel guilty? 

 

Jean turned the key to their front door and she and Scott went in.  Ororo was sitting on their couch watching TV.  “Hey ‘Ro,” Jean greeted, forcing a cheerful tone in her voice.  “Did the kids behave for you?”

 

“As always, my friend,” Ororo answered, smiling.  “Rachel and I finished the cookies.  They actually turned out quite well, if I do say so myself.”

 

“Thanks so much, ‘Ro,” Scott said.  Those were the first words that came out of her husband’s mouth in the last half hour or so.  “Are the kids asleep?”

 

“Yes, Rachel fell asleep about twenty minutes ago,” Ororo answered.  “By the way, how many times have you read The Velveteen Rabbit to her?  She asked me to read it to her as her bedtime story and she was able to recite the whole thing with me.  For a second, I thought she had learned to read.”

 

“I assure you, that’s just memorization on her part,” Jean answered.  “Scott and I have probably read that book a hundred times to her combined.”

 

“Ahhh, I see.  You have one smart little girl.  Well, I’ll be on my way now,” Ororo said, as she made her way to the door.

 

“Thanks again, ‘Ro!” Jean said, embracing her friend, then shutting the door behind her.

 

Scott made his way to the kitchen and started putting away all of the baking material he and Rachel had used earlier.  Jean began helping him when Scott yelled, “Jesus, Jean!  What happened to your throat?!”

 

The lighting in their kitchen was a lot brighter than in the mansion.  Jean had completely forgotten that, with her pale complexion, Logan’s manhandling of her earlier that day would probably have left marks.  A part of her was tempted to lie to Scott, but in the end, she couldn’t bring herself to. 

 

“When Logan woke up in the med bay, he was disoriented and felt threatened.  He grabbed me by the throat.  It was so quick I didn’t have time to use my powers to defend myself.”

 

“The fucking bastard!” Scott gritted through his teeth.  He practically slammed the plates in his hands on the counter and made his way to the door.

 

“Scott!  No!  He didn’t know what he was doing!” Jean yelled after her husband.  She grabbed Scott’s arm enough to slow him down.  She then went around him to block the door.  “He apologized to me.  Please, let it go.”

 

“He hurt you!” Scott said, angrily.

 

“He didn’t mean to, Scott.  Please… If you knew what that man’s been through you’d understand why he would react that way,” Jean said, putting her hands on her husband’s chest, willing him to calm down.

 

“And  _you_  know what he’s been through?” Scott asked.

 

“Have you forgotten where we first came across him?  He was locked up like an animal in Stryker’s military facility.  We were the ones who freed him.  I know you still remember that,” Jean said.

 

Scott seemed to calm down a little, much to Jean’s relief.  He slowly backed away from her and started heading back to the kitchen.  After a few moments of silence, Scott whispered, “If he ever lays a hand on you again… Even  _you_  won’t be able to stop me the next time.”

 

Jean had no words.  The finality in his voice made it very clear he was not kidding.  It frightened Jean because she knew Scott  _would_  go through with it… But with Logan’s healing factor, heightened senses, adamantium claws and virtually indestructible body… her husband wouldn’t stand a chance.  And she would die first before she let anything happen to Scott.  She made a silent vow to herself that if there was in fact a next time, Scott would never know about it.

 

Scott went back to ignoring her and continued cleaning the kitchen.  How did they go from being so happy that morning to not even speaking anymore?  Scott had a jealous streak, but he’d never taken it out on her before.  Why was he so angry?  It cut her deeply that he couldn’t even bring himself to look at her at the moment.

 

Jean sighed and walked away.  She knew she needed to give Scott some space to sort out his thoughts and to calm himself.  It was obvious he didn’t like Logan.  She didn’t need to be a telepath to see that.  It was obvious he didn’t like what he saw back at the mansion between her and Logan.  But this was an overreaction Jean hadn’t expected.  She would get to the bottom of what was truly bothering her husband.  But first, she’d give him some time to himself.  In the meantime, she wanted to check on the children and grab a quick shower.

 

**The next morning**

**The mansion**

Scott pushed the food around his plate aimlessly, not really having much of an appetite to eat.  He and Jean took the kids with them to the mansion to have breakfast with their friends.  It was something they did every Friday and Rachel loved it because she got to run around freely in a much bigger house. 

 

Logan sat beside Hank, directly across from Jean who sat beside Scott.  Scott did his best to ignore Logan, who didn’t even bother hiding his interest in Jean.  “You have a very beautiful daughter, Red.  Takes after her mother,” Logan said, obviously a subtle dig at Scott.

 

“Thank you, Logan,” Jean said, a genuine smile on her face, as was usual whenever she talked about either Rachel or Nathan.  “Peter was just joking the other day, said I should start calling her ‘mini-me’.”

 

“She’s a darling!” Ororo chimed in. 

 

“Yup, my little partner in crime,” Peter added, winking at Jean.  He obviously still had the previous morning’s breakfast incident fresh in his mind.  Jean turned a bright shade of pink and looked away, not wanting to get into that particular story.

 

Scott didn’t bother joining in the conversation and instead forced a bite of food down his rather dry throat.  He knew what Logan was doing.  He was using Rachel to further worm his way into Jean’s good graces.  It didn’t escape Scott’s notice earlier when Logan first laid eyes on Rachel and realized not only was Jean spoken for, she had children too.  The look on his face was one of pure disappointment.

 

It also irked Scott that after only spending a day with Jean, he had the audacity to give her a pet name of ‘Red’.  It irked him even more that Jean would allow it.  Then again, their other friends occasionally called her that too; Peter and Hank were the usual culprits… But then again, they didn’t have this fixation on his wife.

 

“You and your little girl are like two peas in a pod,” Logan said, addressing Jean.

 

“Oh, don’t be fooled by our outward likeness, she’s just like her father in every other way,” Jean said, smiling at her husband.

 

Scott knew that Jean was trying to get him out of his shell and invite him into the conversation, but all he could muster up was a small smile.  More for the sake of not making their friends feel uncomfortable at the table as opposed to him actually having anything to smile about.  He felt a little bad when Jean’s face fell slightly at his lack of… participation.

 

“Oh, she’s totally a daddy’s girl,” Peter said.  “Rachel broke Jean’s expensive Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses just a few months ago because she wanted to have shades like her father.”

 

“Yes, Scott’s indeed her hero,” Kurt added.

 

Scott couldn’t be sure, but it looked like Logan mumbled something like, “More’s the pity,” as he bent down and took a sip of his coffee. 

 

Jean hadn’t noticed, but it seemed Hank did as he quickly said, “Scott, since you’re here perhaps you could help me with something on the Blackbird?”

 

Thank God for perceptive friends, Scott thought.  He welcomed a reprieve.  “Sure Hank, lead the way,” Scott said.  The two men got up and left the table. 

 

**The Hangar Bay**

“You don’t like our new friend much, do you?” Hank said to Scott.  It was more a statement than a question.

 

“Gee, Hank… You developing telepathy?” Scott said, sarcastically.

 

Hank just chuckled.  “You know, you should give him a chance.  This is the first time I’ve met this version of him. But I did meet him back in 1973 when his future-self’s consciousness took over his body.  Obviously, it’s not exactly the same man, but it’s close enough.  And he’s a good man deep down.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard bits and pieces of the story from the others.  Apparently, the future where he came from was this apocalyptic time where Sentinels were eradicating humans and mutants alike.  Professor Xavier and Magneto sent his consciousness back in time to change the course of history,” Scott said.

 

“We’re living in a better world thanks to what he’s done,” Hank said.

 

“His future-self, you mean?” Scott said, correcting his friend.

 

Hank laughed. “Yes, I guess so.  But the core of the man is the same.  Just take yourself for example, you’ve lost the last ten years of your memory, but at heart, you’re still you.”

 

“Thanks…” Scott said, awkwardly.  “Perhaps if it wasn’t my wife he’s so fixated on, I might feel differently.”

 

“Come on, Scott… What man hasn’t had a crush on Jean at one point or another?  You have a very attractive wife, but more than that she’s got a warmth and kindness to her that draws men like moths to a flame,” Hank said.

 

“It isn’t that…” Scott said.  If he was truly being honest with himself, it wasn’t because Logan was attracted to Jean… It was because he saw a mutual attraction between the two of them.  But he wasn’t prepared to voice that to Hank, despite their close friendship.

 

“Then what is it, my friend?” Hank asked, looking genuinely concerned for Scott.

 

“I don’t know,” Scott lied.

 

“If I may be so bold, Scott… Don’t take it out on Jean.  I saw how hurt she was this morning seeing you so distant.  It’s subtle, but I noticed it.  You wouldn’t want her running into the arms of another man now, would you?” Hank said,

 

Scott’s head shot up, not having even considered that.  “You think she would?”

 

Hank gave him a sad smile.  “No, she loves you too much for that… But don’t push her to a point where she would want to.  Don’t push her to a point where she’d have to remind herself why she loves you.  Don’t close yourself off to her… Especially when there’s another man not so far away just waiting with open arms.”

 

“I thought you said Logan was a good man?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

 

“I never said he was a saint either,” Hank said, wryly.  “But heed my words, my friend.  Your wife is a telepath.  I can only imagine how painful it is for her whenever you close yourself off.  Openness is a trait telepaths find incredibly appealing.  If I understood you correctly earlier, Logan practically invited Jean to have free rein in his mind the night before.”

 

“Among other things,” Scott mumbled, sardonically. 

 

“How long did you eavesdrop on the two of them last night anyway?” Hank asked.

 

“First of all, I wasn’t eavesdropping… Second of all, it was long enough,” Scott said, evasively.

 

“Whatever you say…” Hank said.  Both men were just leaning on the airstair of the Blackbird.  There wasn’t really anything Hank needed to show Scott as far as the jet was concerned. 

 

“Hey Hank… What was I like… Before my accident.  Before I forgot everything.  Jean’s told me a lot, but she’s my wife… I’d like to hear from a friend,” Scott said.

 

Hank didn’t answer right away.  He looked thoughtful, probably thinking about how best to describe his friend.  “You were a master tactician.  You showed signs of your tactical brilliance even when you were in your teens, back when Alex introduced you to us.  The professor and I marvelled at your strategies and plans behind closed doors, long before you even became leader of the team.  But you really came into your own the last couple of years before you retired.”

 

“Could you tell me more?” Scott asked.

 

“Well, I’ll give you an example… Seven years ago, we were on a mission to rescue Moira MacTaggert who was captured alongside several of her fellow CIA agents by a group called The Reavers, led by their leader Donald Pierce…” Hank started.

 

“I’m afraid, other than Moira, none of the other names ring a bell…” Scott said.

 

“It’s alright, they don’t need to,” Hank said, “Anyway, all our intel was wrong… To make a long story short, we walked into a trap.  I thought we were all done for.  But with your quick thinking and cool head under pressure, we made it out of there with no casualties on our side.  You knew exactly what to do, the enemies to target first, you knew how to utilize all our powers for maximum effect.  You knew how to spread us out, you knew how to delegate tasks, how to separate our enemies and hit ‘em where it hurt… It all just came naturally to you.”

 

“Sounds like quite the adventure,” Scott said.

 

“You have no idea… Anyway, don’t get me wrong, Storm is an amazing leader… But no one could replace you.  Your strategic brilliance, your confidence under pressure, your tactical genius is unsurpassed.  Despite my incredibly high IQ, I couldn’t have gotten us out of that mess. But you did… And you made it all look so easy,” Hank said.  “That’s something you’re lacking now without your memories… You lack that swagger.”

 

Scott scoffed.  “Swagger is the last thing I’ve got right about now.”

 

“I’m thinking that’s one of the things that’s bothering you about Logan… He oozes confidence… You, not so much.  I think you’re threatened by that,” Hank said, honestly.

 

Scott shrugged, knowing Hank was right, at least partially.  “Experience builds confidence… And I’ve lost a lot of mine.”

 

“I’m not saying I blame you… Merely stating what I observe,” Hank said.  “You know another thing I observed?”

 

Scott was somewhat regretting asking Hank to be so candid with him… The man was hitting a little too close to home.  But Scott figured, in for a penny, in for a pound.  “What’s that?”

 

“I don’t think Logan would have gotten under your skin so much if you remembered everything you and Jean have been through together.  I’m sure she’s told you a lot, but it’s not the same as having lived through them.  You two have been through hell and back together.  You’ve experienced more in the last ten years what most couples have in five lifetimes.  If you remembered, then you’d know she wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world… But just heed my warning, don’t push her to a point where she’d want to,” Hank said, solemnly. 

 

Scott took his friend’s advice to heart.

 

**To be continued…**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Later that afternoon**

**The Boathouse**

By the time Scott and Hank finished chatting in the hangar bay and Scott returned to the mansion, Jean had already taken the children back home.  Before going home himself, Scott decided to take a detour to the video store to grab ‘The Man In The Iron Mask’ because Jean mentioned she wanted to see it.  He also picked up ‘Mulan’ for Rachel; something to keep her busy while he made his apologies to his wife.

 

Scott turned the key to their front door, and hesitantly stepped inside.  He saw little Nate sleeping in his baby seat in the living room.  He could also hear Jean and Rachel in the kitchen, and smelled the aroma of cupcakes.  It was obvious the two females in his life had spent the last hour or so baking. 

 

He made his way to where his wife and daughter were.  Before he could say anything, Rachel sensed him and said, “Daddy, look what ah made!”  She showed him several finished red velvet cupcakes in front of her.  Jean gave him a shy smile, obviously not holding a grudge for his less than charming behaviour since the night before.

 

“Wow, sweetheart!  All by yourself?” Scott asked Rachel, but returning Jean’s smile.

 

“Umm… yes!” Rachel lied, shamelessly. 

 

Scott laughed.  “I’m sure they’re delicious.”  Scott pulled out the video he rented for Rachel from behind him and said, “Look what I got for you, sweetie!”

 

Rachel gasped with childlike exuberance.  “Is that fo’ me?!”

 

“Yes, but it’s only a rental. We have to return it, but it’s all yours for the next couple of days,” Scott said.

 

“Can ah watch now, daddy?” Rachel asked.  Scott had hoped she would.

 

“Sure, come on, I’ll turn it on for you.  But just keep the volume low because your brother’s sleeping, okay?” Scott said.

 

“My brudder’s always s’eepin’,” Rachel mumbled.  This earned her a chuckle from her mother who then started on the dishes.

 

When Scott came back into the kitchen, Jean had her back turned to him.  He wasn’t quite sure where to start.  So, he decided to dive right in.

 

“I’ve been unfair to you, Jean,” Scott started.

 

His wife turned around, a sad smile on her face, and said, “Are you ready to talk about what’s been bothering you now?”

 

Scott ran his hand through his hair, causing it to become even more unruly than it already was.  It was a habit of his whenever he was a bit flustered.  “I took out my frustrations on you and I have no excuse.  I’m so sorry.”

 

Jean turned off the faucet and walked into her husband’s arms, embracing him.  “I’m sorry too, Scott.  I know what you saw with me and Logan last night… hurt you.”

 

Scott reluctantly nodded.  Admitting he was hurt made him feel vulnerable.  But he thought back to Hank’s words about telepaths wanting openness and knew he was right to acknowledge it.  “You did nothing wrong, Jean.  I was the one who overreacted.”

 

“Why did you?” Jean asked.

 

“I saw the way he looked at you.  He wants you.  He’s very much attracted to you-”

 

“I don’t want to sound vain, Scott, but he wouldn’t be the first.  Just the other day, the electrician who came over to fix our lighting was brazenly flirting with me in front of you… Sure, you glared at him behind your glasses, but you got over it the moment he left… What’s different with Logan?” Jean asked.

 

“What’s different is that I see a  _mutual_ attraction between you two,” Scott said, sighing resignedly. 

 

Jean looked like she was about to deny it, but instead, after a pause, said, “I’ve never lied to you, Scott… At least not with anything serious… So, I won’t deny the fact that yes, I’m attracted to him…”

 

Scott tried his best not to react to Jean’s confession, even though it felt like a punch to the gut.  Scott nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

 

Jean continued. “But that’s all it is, honey… I don’t love him.  Yes, he intrigues me, but I don’t want him, not in that way.”

 

“You just said you were attracted to him, now you’re saying you don’t want him?” Scott asked, a dubious look on his face. 

 

“There’s a difference, you know.  Just because I find him attractive doesn’t mean I want him to tear my clothes off and have his way with me-”

 

“Thanks for that mental image…” Scott muttered.

 

Jean chuckled.  “I’m serious, Scott.  There’s no other man for me but you.  You are my best friend, my lover, my husband and the father of my children.  Why can’t you trust in my love for you?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t… I do, but-”

 

“Do you trust me to remain faithful to you, Scott?” Jean asked, interrupting.

 

“I do, but-”

 

“There’s no ‘but’, Scott.  You either do, or you don’t,” Jean argued.

 

“I know you would never be unfaithful to me, Jean.  You’re too honorable for that.  That’s not what’s bothering me…” Scott paused.

 

“Then, what is?” Jean asked.

 

“Although I know you would never cheat on me… A part of me wonders how long it’ll be before you’ll  _want_  to,” Scott whispered.

 

Jean couldn’t have looked more shocked if someone doused her with freezing cold water.  Scott immediately regretted being so candid with her.  But it was too late.  Jean stepped back, hurt written across her delicate face.

 

Scott felt awful.  But he couldn’t backtrack.  “Jean, I’m sorry-”

 

“No, don’t be sorry, Scott.  If that’s how you really feel, then…” Jean trailed off.  She sat down on one of the chairs, looking like she was trying to gather her thoughts.

 

“Please try to understand where I’m coming from, Jean,” Scott pleaded, unable to stand the hurt look on her face.  “As far as I remember, I went from being a friend, and barely one at that, to being your husband over night.  I’ve loved you for so long, but I have no memories of you loving me until I woke up in that hospital.  I have the life I’ve always wanted and it’s like waking up to my wildest dreams… But I don’t recall anything I’ve done to deserve all this.  I stay up late at nights long after you’ve fallen asleep and just wonder… Why do you love me?”

 

“How come you’ve never told me this before?” Jean asked.

 

“I don’t know… I was trying to fake it until I made it, I guess?” Scott said, shrugging.  “Seeing you with Logan, seeing the attraction between you two… It brought home the fact that deep down, I’m still only twenty-two years old and a part of me feels like a kid… a boy.  And you deserve a man.”

 

“And that’s what I have,” Jean said.

 

Scott continued as if he didn’t hear Jean.  “And I figured that’s what attracted you to Logan.  He exudes confidence.  He doesn’t hide that he’s attracted to you and I imagine that flatters you.  He’s got danger written all over him, and I figured that’s exciting to you, especially being married to safe, old, boring, predictable me.  But they’re my insecurities, my problems, and I selfishly made them yours as well.”

 

“I had no idea you felt this way, Scott,” Jean said.

 

“In many ways, neither did I.  I certainly had never put my feelings to words before… But seeing you with Logan just brought everything to a head, that’s all,” Scott said, his shoulders slumping slightly.

 

“You’re right, those are probably the reasons I find Logan intriguing, but you couldn’t be further from the truth if you think it has anything to do with you or what you perceive are your shortcomings,” Jean said. 

 

She reached for Scott’s hands and held them tightly in her own.  “Do you want to know why I love you, Scott?  I love you because I can be myself around you.  You never criticize the way I look, talk or do things.  You’ve always supported me, no matter what.  You always rush home from teaching because you prefer to start an early evening with me and the children.  You love my parents, sister, niece and nephew and are always there for them at the drop of a hat.” 

 

Jean continued.  “I think I can count on one hand the number of times you’ve used foul language in front of me in the last sixteen years… And never in front of the children.  You don’t remember, but you’ve protected me time and time again, with your own body when necessary.  You spoil me rotten, always cooking for me, doing more than your share of the chores, buying me gifts even when there’s no occasion. 

 

“Really?”

 

Jean nodded in acknowledgement.  “You always make me laugh… even when you don’t mean to.  We can spend hours talking or not at all and it’s the best part of my day, just being with you.  It doesn’t matter what you have on your plate or what plans you’ve already made, when the children or I need you, you drop everything for us.  I  _need_  you to know that it’s not you who needs to compete with other men… They’re the ones who could  _never_  compete with you.”

 

Scott didn’t answer for several seconds.  “… I hadn’t realized how much I needed to hear that, Jean… I just wish I wasn’t so bland and boring… I heard Logan call me ‘upright’ last night.  And he certainly didn’t say it with any admiration in his voice.”

 

“You were eavesdropping?” Jean asked, an amused look on her face.  Scott just shrugged, not bothering to deny it.  “Scott… Do you know what prompted you to retire from the X-Men?”

 

“The professor mentioned something about not wanting to face you if anything ever happened to me, so he convinced me to quit,” Scott said, relaying his conversation with the professor the day before. 

 

“That, my love, is an overly simplified version of what prompted you to retire.  It was four years ago, and I was pregnant with Rachel.  I had already retired from the team, but you were still very much active and was their field leader.  I wanted nothing more than to ask you to quit, but I knew you loved it so much and leading the team was such a defining part of you.  You and the team were on a mission to rescue Storm and several of the students who were attacked here on the grounds and kidnapped by a group of Genoshan Magistrates…”

 

“Who?” Scott asked, looking confused.

 

“I’ll explain another time, sweetheart.  Long story short, you were hurt badly on that mission.  One of the buildings there toppled over and you were crushed by some heavy debris.  I felt your agonizing pain through our psychic rapport.  I knew you were injured severely but being so far away I had no idea to what extent.  The fear, panic and stress I felt almost caused me to lose Rachel.  I bled severely and was rushed to the hospital-”

 

“My God!  No one ever told me that!  I almost lost you and Rachel?!” Scott asked, shocked to the core.  Just the thought of losing either one of them was enough to make him sick… but both!

 

“Obviously, we came through it.  Anyway, the professor really didn’t have to do much convincing to get you to retire.  You told me at the hospital that day that nothing was more important to you than your family, not even the X-Men,” Jean said.

 

“I had no idea…” Scott whispered.

 

“My point is, Scott… If you think that you’re boring, think again.  You’ve led a lot of the professor’s most dangerous missions.  I’ve seen you go charging into life and death situations more times than I’d like to remember.  You’re the bravest man I know… Just because you’re not dangerous for the sake of being dangerous, doesn’t mean I find myself wishing that you were.  What I want is for you to come home, safe and sound every day, and back into my arms.”

 

“You make me sound like a paragon,” Scott said, jokingly.

 

“Trust me, I also have a whole list of your faults… But I’ll save those for another day,” Jean said, smiling.  “Scott, you don’t need to feel threatened by Logan.  At the end of the day, there’s no one I would choose over you.”

 

“You have no idea what that means to me, Jean… Thank you,” Scott said.  “Umm… Jean, what did you mean earlier when you said we had a psychic rapport?  What’s that?”

 

“It’s a psychic link between you and me.  After Rachel died… grown Rachel, I mean… We were so devastated.  We both suffered tremendously and there were times when we didn’t communicate so well. We were so consumed by grief.”

 

“I can only imagine.”

 

“But of course, we also wanted to be there for each other and to comfort each other.  So, I suggested establishing a psychic link between us.  It allowed me to always be privy to what you were feeling and vice versa.  It was also an open link of communication. We could telepathically communicate at any time.  Distance was not an obstacle because the link was never severed.”

 

“Why don’t we have that now?  What happened?” Scott asked, really liking the idea of being so intimately connected with his wife at all times.

 

“When you got into your accident, I felt your shock and pain like it was my own.  But it only lasted a moment, then I lost all connection with you.  I’ve never been more scared in my life.  I had no idea if you died. In fact, a part of me feared you did, because that’s obviously one of the things that would sever a link as strong as ours.  When you woke up in the hospital, our psychic rapport was gone, it probably has to do with you losing your memory, although I can’t be sure,” Jean said.

 

“Can we get it back?” Scott asked.

 

“I could try to re-establish it… I’m just worried it might cause some unforeseen problems.  Your brain injury hasn’t fully healed yet…”

 

“I want it back… Please, Jean?  I want that connection with you.  I would find it really comforting to know whether or not you were okay at all times,” Scott said.

 

“Are you sure?  Your thoughts would be completely open to me, as mine would be to you.  You’re a very private man by nature.  Are you ready for that, Scott?  When I originally established our link, we had already been a couple for over a year, and we’d already been through so much together…” Jean said.

 

“I have nothing to hide from you, Jean… I want it,” Scott said. 

 

“Alright then,” Jean said, slowly putting her index and middle finger at Scott’s temple.  She moved slowly, probably giving him a chance to change his mind, but he simply sat there patiently, eager for her to get started.  “This might feel weird at first.”

 

At first, nothing happened, and Scott wondered if Jean was having some trouble.  Then suddenly, a deluge of feelings and images invaded his mind.  It was like a dam was broken, and for a moment, he wasn’t sure which thoughts were Jean’s and which were his.  But when the initial rush settled down, the newly created link wasn’t intrusive at all.  It was like a gentle presence in the back of his mind. 

 

But what completely floored Scott was feeling everything his wife did at that very moment.  He felt nothing but the unconditional love she had for him.  It wasn’t a love of obligation or pity.  It was a love that reflected his own.  It was one thing to know how Jean felt for him because she told him so, but it was something completely different when he experienced it himself. 

 

She shared the same fears he did.  She was scared of losing him, just as he was scared of losing her.  It made Scott feel even more embarrassed of how he acted the last day and a half.  He could read Jean’s thoughts as if they were his own… And he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jean couldn’t live without him, just like he couldn’t live without her.  Logan wasn’t a threat… He never was. 

 

“Now do you believe me?” Jean asked, obviously seeing the realization dawn on her husband.

 

“I umm… I don’t know what to say… I could never have imagined something like this…” Scott said, unsure how to describe his feelings.

 

“I wonder if I shouldn’t have done this sooner, it might have saved you some angst,” Jean said, smiling at her husband.

 

Scott laughed.  “Perhaps, but I understand why you didn’t.  But I’m glad we have it back now.  You have no idea how comforting it is to know you’re so close… even when you’re not.”

 

Jean gave her husband an amused look.  “I think I have an idea…”

 

Scott smiled at his wife, leaned forward, cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately.  “I love you, Jean.  I’m sorry I acted like such an ass.  I think it goes without saying, my biggest fear in the world is losing you… the children… my family.”

 

“It’s my biggest fear too, Scott… But let’s not dwell on it.  If we do, it’ll consume us.  Let’s live for the here and now, for our children and for each other,” Jean said.

 

“I couldn’t have said it any better,” Scott said, smiling and embracing his wife.  He pulled away and noticed a mischievous smile on Jean’s face.  “What is it?”

 

“Nathan’s sleeping…” Jean said, playfully.

 

“Yeah, so?” Scott said, not quite sure what Jean’s point was.

 

“And… There’s still at least an hour left before Rachel’s movie is finished…” Jean’s face fell slightly when Scott still had a blank look on his face.  “Honey!  We have our psychic rapport back… don’t try resisting it… Now, read my mind.”

 

Scott did exactly as Jean instructed… Then he blushed from head to toe as he saw exactly what images she had in mind.  Scott grinned at his wife.  “Let’s just lock the door this time, huh?  I think I’ve reached my embarrassment quota for the rest of the century.”

 

“You think  _you’re_  embarrassed?  You’re not the one who has to listen to Peter’s mental laughter every time you bump into him!” Jean said.

 

“Well… I suppose now through our psychic link I’ll have to hear it too,” Scott said, jokingly.

 

“Good… we’re in this together,” Jean said, grabbing Scott’s arm and leading him to their bedroom.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

**To be continued…**

 

**Author’s note: If you guys are interested in the full story surrounding Rachel’s birth.  Check out my story, A Hundred Splendid Summers.  It’s part of the House of Summers series.  It’s the chapter titled, The Choices We Make.  Cheers!**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**February 2 nd, 1999**

**The Danger Room**

Jean encircled herself with a psionic shield as a dark swarm of spider-looking creatures descended upon her.  Each was the size of a compact car, boasting eight legs and two, bright purple eyes.  Jean used her telekinesis to throw one of the creatures right onto another one.  She did it again to the next nearest spider, sending it pinwheeling wildly across the chamber.

 

Jean was out of practice.  She could feel her exhaustion causing her psionic shield to weaken.  She hit a third creature and sent that one spinning backwards as well.  Another monster made its way towards her when a shaft of destructive force sent it hurtling against the wall.  She looked to her left, and saw her husband opening fire and helping her out. 

 

Their newly established psychic rapport must have caused him to feel how exhausted she was.  ** _Jean, you okay?  Want me to get the prof to stop the program?_ **

 

** _I’m fine, Scott,_ ** Jean answered, telepathically.  She was too tired to really say much more.  But she needed to get back into shape.  So, she continued to push herself. 

 

Jean quickly scanned the area.  Storm was busy fending off her own monsters about fifty feet away.  Beast was dodging the creatures quite successfully, but his lack of firepower was beginning to catch up to him and it looked like Kurt was in the same boat.  Peter was using his incredible speed to evade the creatures, but he stepped on some of their slimy excrement sending him smashing into the wall.  He looked hurt.

 

“Peter!” Scott yelled, shooting an accurate optic blast at the spider ready to descend on Peter’s prone form.  But there were far too many of the things for Scott to knock them all out.  And there were more appearing, seemingly out of nowhere.  Before Jean knew it, twenty-five to thirty of them had landed on the smooth, dark floor.  As they hit the ground, deadly black claws emerged from the ends of their forelegs.

 

Jean saw the creatures skittering towards her husband from behind with insect-like speed and determination, their eyes blinking an eerie purple.  The spider tried to jump Scott from behind and Jean mustered what little energy she had left to telekinetically throw the creature off-course.  It left her distracted and as she turned to her right, one of the creatures came at her with blinding speed, ready to attack.  Jean didn’t have enough time nor energy to shield herself.  She instinctively raised her arms up, knowing she was about to be hurt.  Then suddenly, she was tackled to the ground from behind.

 

“Gotta watch yer back, Red,” Logan said.  Jean could feel his lips touching her ear as he spoke.  It was an intimate moment surrounded by chaos.  Logan, now codenamed Wolverine, didn’t let her go as soon as he could either. 

 

The moment made Jean uncomfortable and she forced herself to get up.  “Thanks, Logan.  But the others need you.  Go!”  Logan got up and made his way back to the action, but not without smiling and winking at Jean first.  If she weren’t so exhausted she might have rolled her eyes.  He’d been laying it on a bit thick recently.

 

Logan it seemed was a bit distracted as well as he didn’t see an attacker come at him from his blind spot.  She was about to scream at him to warn him when a bright blast of red hit the creature.  Thankfully, Scott had Logan’s back.  Her husband’s voice echoed through the room.  “I’ve figured out how to stop these creatures!  They run on power conduits located behind their necks.  Shut them down and they’ll stop functioning!”

 

“Well done, Scott!” the professor said in the intercom from the control room.  “Now let’s see you all carry this out.”

 

Scott threw out orders to each of the X-Men.  “Wolverine, Hank, distract the creatures and make them go after you guys.  Nightcrawler, come grab hold of me and teleport us on their backs and I’ll blast their power conduits out!  Storm, fly high above and strike the back of their necks from there.  Jean, use your telekinesis and protect Peter.”

 

Jean scanned the room and saw Peter was unconscious against the wall.  She hoped her friend wasn’t seriously hurt.  She ran to where their resident speedster was and quickly covered both him and herself in a psionic shield.  It didn’t take long after Scott gave his orders that the X-men were able to take the creatures down.  In less than ten minutes, the Danger Room session came to a close and their floor was littered with the broken mechanical bodies of the spider-like creatures.

 

“Wow, Scott, how’d you find out about the monsters’ weakness?” Hank asked.

 

“When Storm lifted me above ground to avoid one of the creatures charging at me, I saw a faint glow behind their neck.  I took a shot right at it, and the creature stopped functioning immediately, unlike when we hit them elsewhere,” Scott answered.

 

“Well done, my friend!  I was getting exhausted.  I don’t know how much longer I could have held on for,” Kurt said, his fatigue making his German accent thicker than usual.

 

Jean was examining Peter on the floor.  She opened his eyes and checked on his pupils.  He started coming to.  “Jean?  What’d I miss?”

 

“Easy, Peter… You might have a slight concussion,” Jean said.  She turned to Kurt and asked, “Kurt, can you teleport a gurney here from the med bay?”

 

“Of course, Jean,” Kurt said, and in a split second disappeared with a banmf! 

 

Ororo came up to Scott and said, “That was brilliant thinking, my friend.  I was a little worried how the creatures kept coming back for more even after we’d hit them with our firepower combined.”

 

“It was actually with your help I discovered it, ‘Ro,” Scott said.  “If you hadn’t flown me high enough to actually see the back of their necks, it would never have occurred to me.”

 

“You sure you don’t wanna come out of retirement, Scotty?” Hank asked. 

 

“Don’t put ideas in his head, Hank,” Jean said, somewhat jokingly, but also not. 

 

Hank laughed at that.  “Don’t worry Jean, I couldn’t convince him if I tried.”

 

Jean noticed Logan walk out of the Danger Room, not taking part in their celebratory chit-chat.  He obviously wasn’t enjoying the praise her husband was getting.  Jean thought back to the little incident between her and Logan in the middle of the session.  As thankful as she was that he saved her from getting hurt, she also knew she needed to have a talk with him.

 

Jean turned to her husband and said, “Scott, could you pick up the kids from my parents’ place?  I told my mom we’d get them before noon.  She and my dad have an appointment they need to go to at one o’clock.  I’m just going to stay behind and check on Peter.  I’ll meet you at home in an hour or so?”

 

“Yeah, sure, hon,” Scott said, giving Jean a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out.

 

**40 minutes later**

After Jean examined Peter in the med bay, she followed Logan outside the mansion.  He was leaned against a pillar smoking a cigar with his back turned to her.  She wasn’t surprised when he sensed her presence, and without turning around said, “Hey, Red.”

 

“Logan… we need to talk,” Jean said, not beating around the bush.

 

“Alright, come walk with me,” Logan said, starting to move away from the mansion.  Jean fell into step beside him.

 

“Logan, you can’t keep doing that,” Jean said.

 

“What, savin’ yer life?” Logan asked, a small grin on his whiskered face.

 

“You know what I mean.  I’m very grateful for the help today, I would have been hurt if it wasn’t for you, but you’ve got to stop with the innuendos and the lingering looks and touches.  It makes me uncomfortable,” Jean said.

 

“I’m sorry, Red.  I won’t do it in front of Cyke no more,” Logan answered.

  
“You won’t do it anymore at all,” Jean said firmly.  Logan raised an eyebrow at her, seemingly confused with what she was trying to say.

 

“Did I read you wrong, Red?  I thought I sensed a connection between us… an attraction?  Did I imagine that?” Logan asked.

 

“… No… You didn’t.  You’re an attractive man, Logan.  I won’t deny that you intrigue me.  The connection you feel with me is probably because of what happened sixteen years ago, when I touched your mind-”

 

“I’ve thought of you often since that day… the mysterious redhead who gave me back a piece of my soul…” Logan said, trailing off.

 

“And I’ve thought of you from time to time as well since that day, wondering what happened to you…  But just because we’ve thought of each other and have felt a spark between us doesn’t mean there’ll ever be anything more,” Jean said.

 

“… Even if Scott never found out?  You’re telling me you’re not even a little curious what it could be like between us?” Logan asked.

 

“Even if I got a guarantee that Scott would never know, it wouldn’t matter, because  _I would know_ ,” Jean said, conviction dripping from every word.

 

Logan took a smoke of his cigar.  “I gotta hand it to you, Red… You’re honorable…”

 

“It has nothing to do with honor, Logan.  Just because I find you attractive, doesn’t mean I can imagine myself being intimate with another man other than my husband,” Jean said.

 

“I just can’t see someone as passionate as you stuck with a stick-in-the-mud like Scott… How do you put up with him?  He’s so uptight,” Logan said.

 

“I didn’t marry Scott just so I could put up with him.  I love him and I enjoy being with him,” Jean said, finding it hard to imagine how Logan never even considered the possibility she was in love with her husband.

 

Logan gave her a look of disbelief.  Jean gave him a sardonic look back.  “But… He’s such a dull Johnny,” Logan said, almost whining. 

 

“To someone like you maybe.  But to me, he’s the furthest thing from dull.  He’s probably the most complex man I know.  The reason why he may seem like a “stick-in-the-mud” is because since his late teens, Scott’s always had to be in control twenty-four hours a day.  It’s the nature of his powers.  If he relaxes even for a moment, it could result in someone’s death.  We should all be thankful he’s not even the tiniest bit careless,” Jean said.

 

Logan sighed deeply.  “Is it really Scott you’re loyal to?  Or is it yer children?”

 

So, there it was, Jean thought.  Logan seemed to think he was playing the part of a hero by giving her an out in what he perceived was a loveless marriage for her.  Did he think she was sticking around for the children?  Her husband owned her heart.  It was time she made that clear to the man standing before her.

 

“Logan… I’m only going to say this once.  I love my husband… I’m  _in love_  with him.  I’ve never loved another man in my life, and I never will.  Like any marriage, we go through some rough times, but the trials we go through only serve to bring us closer together.  Scott and our children are my world.  And there’s no room for you in that world other than as a friend.  And if you can’t accept that, or find it in yourself to respect Scott… then let me know now,” Jean said.

 

Jean hated to see the hurt look on Logan’s face, but a man like him only understood straightforward bluntness.  “Sorry, Red… I uhh… guess I misunderstood some signals…  And hey, you can’t blame a man fer tryin’.  You’re one special lady, Jean.  I hope Scott knows how lucky he is.”

 

Jean smiled.  “Thank you, Logan… And I’m just as lucky to have Scott.”

 

Logan returned her smile.  “I guess there’s more than meets the eye with One-Eye… After all, he did steal your heart.  I suppose I can give the guy a break.”

 

“That means a lot to me, Logan.  My hope is that one day you and Scott can be friends,” Jean said.

 

Logan scoffed. “Rome weren’t built in a day, Red.”

 

“I don’t know if anyone’s told you, Logan… But Scott was in a serious motorcycle accident just a month ago.  I almost lost him.  And although he didn’t lose his life, thank God… He lost the last ten years of his memory,” Jean said.

 

“No one’s told me that.  So, Scott’s got amnesia?” Logan asked, disbelief written on his face.

 

“Retrograde amnesia.  It’s been really difficult for him… I mean, I can’t imagine how I’d be if I woke up one day thinking it was 1989 only to be told it was ten years later.  But even with his injury and memory loss, his priority is still me and the children.  He’s still the family man he’s always been.  He didn’t run away from his responsibilities. He accepted all of them gladly, even though he has no memory of signing up for it all…” Jean said, trailing off.

 

“Wow… I had no idea…” Logan said.

 

“Anyway, I thought you should know,” Jean said.

 

“I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me,” Logan said.  “And I wanna stay yer friend, Jean.  It’ll be hard at first, what with these feelings I have fer ye, but I’ll live with it.”

 

“Thank you, Logan,” Jean said, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

 

**Half an hour later**

**The boathouse**

 

Jean let herself into her home, eager to see her family.  ** _Honey, I’m home,_ ** Jean said, telepathically to Scott.

 

** _We’re upstairs, sweetheart,_ ** Scott answered back.

 

Jean ran up the stairs, eager to join her husband and the kids.  She found Scott and Rachel on the floor in baby Nate’s room.  Scott and Rachel had a chess set between them, and Nate was lying in his crib, staring at his musical mobile.

 

“Hey guys,” Jean greeted at the door.

 

“Hi mommy!” Rachel got up and ran into Jean’s outstretched arms.  Jean lifted Rachel and twirled her around laughing.  “Me and daddy are p’ayin’ chess.  I got his howsie.”

 

“Knight, Rach.  It’s called a knight,” Scott said.

 

“Oh, yup, a knight!” Rachel said.  “Mommy, come look, I gots two howsies!”

 

Scott sighed, and Jean just laughed.  She put Rachel back down and went to kiss little Nate in his crib.  She then walked over to where Scott was sitting and sat on his lap on the floor, lovingly putting her arms around him.  “How’s Peter doing?” Scott asked.

 

“He’s got a mild concussion.  He’ll be fine with a bit of time though,” Jean answered.

 

“Good, I’m glad.  He crashed into the wall quite hard there.  It was impossible to tell from where I stood how badly he was hurt,” Scott said.

 

“He was lucky for sure,” Jean said.  “How are the chess lessons going, honey?”

 

“Let’s just say Rach has been ignoring all the other pieces.  She’s only concerned with her “howsies,”” Scott said, wryly. 

 

“I suppose you have a few more years before she kicks your butt,” Jean said, playfully.  “I remember a game you and grown-up Rachel played.  It was Halloween night and the three of us were stuck handing out candies at the mansion.  You guys were bored and decided to pass the time with a game.  I think she beat you in like twelve moves.  You were in such a huff the rest of the night.  It was hilarious!”

 

“Yeah… I can picture that,” Scott said chuckling.  

 

“Anyway, about a month later when it was revealed she was our daughter from the future, you felt so vindicated.  You kept bragging that your future self taught her well, and that it was all in the genes,” Jean said, amused at the memory.

 

Scott laughed.  “A man’s gotta keep his pride somehow.”

 

“How were my parents?  Did the kids give them a hard time?” Jean asked, changing the subject.

 

“Umm… About your parents… or more specifically your mother… I don’t think I’ll be seeing them for a while,” Scott said, hesitantly. 

 

“What do you mean, why not?” Jean asked, concerned.

 

“Umm… do you want me to tell you what happened, or would you rather just look into my memories?” Scott asked.  Jean relaxed a bit seeing Scott’s sheepish look.  Whatever happened, it couldn’t be that serious then.

 

“I’d rather you tell me,” Jean said.

 

Scott sighed dramatically.  “Very well… Remember a few days ago when I said I pretty much reached my embarrassment quota for the century?”

 

Jean nodded slowly, her interest completely piqued.

 

“I spoke too soon!  When I arrived at your parents’ house, your dad and Rachel greeted me at the door.  He said that your mom was changing Nate’s diapers upstairs and she’d be down shortly.  Anyway, I didn’t want your mom to do anymore than she had to, so I went upstairs to take over diaper duties.” Scott said.

 

“That was sweet of you, hon… So, what’s the problem?” Jean asked, not sure where Scott was going with his story.

 

“Well, when I found your mom in the washroom, she had just taken Nate’s diaper off and was washing him.  Rachel, the little busybody that she is, followed me.  Anyway, she points to Nathan’s… umm… private region and asked, ‘g’anma what’s dat?’”

 

Jean tried her best not to crack a smile at her husband’s imitation of their daughter.  “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Scott.  Rachel’s a child, she’s just curious,” Jean said, caressing her husband’s cheek.  Scott was such a prude with everyone else but her. 

 

“That’s umm… not the end of my story,” Scott said.

 

“Oh… well please, by all means, continue…” Jean said, graciously. 

 

“Anyway, your mom answered casually and said, “Sweetheart, that’s your brother’s private parts.  He’s a boy and that’s why it’s different from yours.””

 

Jean laughed at her husband’s imitation of her mother.  “Okay, then what happened?”

 

“Well, see I thought that was the end of it right there.  Then, like three seconds later, Rachel says, “My brudder’s got little p’ivate pa’ts, but my daddy gots big ones!””

 

Jean gasped and put her hands over her mouth.  She had to tell herself over and over again not to laugh.  The look of mortification on her husband’s face told her it wasn’t a laughing matter to him.  But after a moment, she lost the battle and burst out laughing.

 

“It’s not funny, Jean!  I was horrified, it was so embarrassing!” Scott said, throwing his hands up in the air.  “I mean, when has Rachel even seen my… my… you-know-what, anyway!”

 

“It must have been when she walked in on us  _in flagrante delicto_  last week,” Jean said, in between her giggles. 

 

Scott let out a huge breath, “Anyway, your mother was gracious enough to pretend like she didn’t hear… But I know she did because she couldn’t bring herself to look at me anymore… And she rushed so much with putting Nathan’s diaper back on that it wasn’t until I got home that I realized she put it on backwards.”

 

Jean had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.  For Scott’s sake, she tried stopping, but she couldn’t help herself.  “Mommy, what’s so funny?” Rachel asked, innocently.

 

“Oh, nothing much, sweetheart.  Daddy can always make mommy laugh,” Jean said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

 

“Yup, daddy’s funny!” Rachel said, smiling then turning back to her chess board.

 

Jean’s laughter finally subsided… Sort of.  She turned to look at her husband, a less than amused expression on his handsome face.  “It’s not that bad, honey.  I don’t want you avoiding my parents because of it!”

 

Scott scoffed.  “That’s easy for you to say!  God, your mother must think I’m a bad father.  She’s probably thinking how it is that Rachel would even know to say something like that!”

 

“Relax, Scott!  My mom loves you, and she doesn’t think that at all,” Jean said, trying to reassure her husband.

 

“How would you know?  Are you reading her mind right now?” Scott said sarcastically. 

 

Jean just rolled her eyes.  “Well, you’ll need to get over it soon because I’m sure it won’t be long before we need my parents’ help with watching the children again.”

 

Scott pulled back from Jean for a moment and stared at her intently.  “Yeah… Umm… Jean… Could you… you know… like, wipe your mom’s memory of that whole incident?”

 

“Scott!” Jean said, a reproachful look on her face.

 

“Okay, okay… can’t blame a guy for trying… sheesh… You make it sound like I asked you to kill someone,” Scott mumbled. 

 

Jean could only roll her eyes.  “Alright, change of subject now…  What are we doing for Rachel’s birthday?” Jean asked.

 

“Ah’m gonna be fouw!” Rachel chimed in, hearing the word ‘birthday’. 

 

“Yes, honey, you’re growing up so fast,” Jean said.  “What do you want to do for your birthday?”

 

Rachel just shrugged.  The previous year she and Scott threw Rachel a Little Mermaid themed birthday party.  Their little girl was partial to Ariel because she was the Disney Princess with the same hair color as her.  The problem was that Scott and Jean didn’t have any friends with children of their own.  Rachel’s birthday parties consisted of all her aunts and uncles and the students at the school.  But all of the students were quite a bit older than her.  Jean wished Rachel had more friends her age, but they’d have to make do for the time being.

 

“Let’s throw a party for her at the mansion next Saturday,” Scott said.  “I think a My Little Pony theme would be a safe bet.” 

 

“Okay, I think that’s a good idea.  Let me run it by the professor and see if next Saturday works for him too,” Jean said.

 

“Alright, I’ll find a party store that’ll sell us My Little Pony cups, plates, hats, balloons and other knick-knacks,” Scott said.  He turned to Rachel and asked, “Sweetie, what do you want for a birthday present?”

 

“Ah wanna a howsie,” Rachel said, not bothering to look up from her chess set.

 

Jean giggled at the look on her husband’s face.  “My God, Jean… Our daughter’s got a one-track mind,” Scott said.

 

“She got it from you!” Scott and Jean said simultaneously. 

 

Jean imagined Scott rolling his eyes behind his glasses.  “Rachel, a horse is too big to have as a pet,” Scott said patiently.  “Is there anything else you’d like for a birthday present?”

 

“Can ah have a doll house fo’ my p’incesses?” Rachel asked.  Jean tried to picture her daughter’s collection of Disney Princess dolls in her mind’s eye and wondered what store would sell a doll house big enough to house all of them.  Each doll was about six inches tall and she had six of them.

 

“Sure, honey,” Scott said rather quickly.

 

** _Sweetheart, where in the world are you going to find a doll house big enough for Rachel’s Disney dolls?_ ** Jean asked her husband telepathically.

 

Scott just gave her a boyish grin and said, “Leave that to me.”

 

**To be continued…**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**February 4 th, 1999**

**The mansion**

Logan had always been an early riser.  He often had trouble sleeping, but after his talk with Jean recently, he found it even harder.  Talk about being put in his place.  It wasn’t like him to misread a situation so completely.  When he had been introduced to Scott by the professor the week before, Jean had already been in the room, and when Scott entered, they barely even made any eye-contact with each other.  One wouldn’t have guessed the two were friends let alone husband and wife that first day.  He supposed one could argue they were just being professional in what was essentially their workplace.

 

He was shocked to the core when he found out that the woman he couldn’t get out of his head for the last sixteen years was married to that boy-scout.  He just seemed so green for someone like Jean.  Then again, he had to admit, his opinion was probably very biased due to the fact he had strong feelings for said redhead.  Then he found out from Jean that Scott was suffering from retrograde amnesia.  That would at least explain the ‘green’ part. 

 

He wasn’t a man to encroach on other men’s territories. But he had thought that Jean wasn’t really into her relationship and that she was just sticking around for the sake of loyalty as well as her children.  Or perhaps he wanted her so badly he convinced himself of that.  Either way, Jean made it clear to him in no uncertain terms that she was off-limits. 

 

And he was forced to admit, even just to himself, that although Scott and Jean didn’t act like teenagers in love in front of their friends, as the days wore on, he noticed a strong bond between the two; lingering looks, tender smiles, finishing each other’s sentences, his hand upon the small of her back, her hand reaching out for his…  He had just been reluctant to accept what he saw for what it was.

 

Logan made his way to the mansion’s vast garage to borrow a car and go for an early morning drive when he heard someone hammering away in there.  He looked at his watch and saw it was four thirty in the morning.  Who the hell would be up so early? 

 

He peeked inside the garage and found Scott hammering away at something in the corner.  For a moment, Logan felt a fiendish glee thinking perhaps Jean had kicked him out of bed for some transgression or another.  But then his enhanced sense of smell told him that Scott practically smelled like a mixture of sweat and Jean.  More than likely, the two of them had gotten it on within the last few hours.  He shoved that unpleasant thought straight out of his head.

 

Logan couldn’t help himself, he took a dig at Scott.  “So, what’d you do to piss your wife off and get banished here at this hour?”

 

Scott looked up, not even a little startled.  Logan had to give the kid props for his composure.  “You just wish that was the case,” Scott mumbled. 

 

Logan couldn’t help but grin.  Cyke was right.  The man before him obviously wasn’t taking the bait.  “What the heck’s that thing you’re buildin’ anyway?”  Logan asked.

 

“Well, if you must know, it’s Rachel’s birthday today, and she asked for a horse for her birthday.  Now, a real horse is out of the question, so I asked her what her second choice for a birthday gift was, and she asked for a doll house for her Disney Princesses.  Only problem is that each doll she owns is about six inches tall and there’s no store that would sell such a large doll house without Jean and I shelling out a few grand.  So, I’m building her one,” Scott said.

 

Logan hunched closer and examined the half-built miniature.  ‘Miniature’ was a misnomer.  It was definitely large, almost as tall as he was.  He grudgingly had to give kudos to Scott.  The work so far looked very professional and was obviously being built with excellent care and craftsmanship. 

 

“I still don’t understand why you’re up at this god-forsaken hour in this cold garage though.  You couldn’t do that later this afternoon?” Logan asked.

 

“I could… But Rachel’s birthday party isn’t until next Saturday.  I don’t want her to wait so long for her present.  Besides, today is her actual birthday and I want her to have this now.  I want to be able to give this to her this afternoon.  Jean and I will be taking her and Nate out for lunch today to celebrate, just the four of us, then I want to surprise her with this when we get home,” Scott said, not taking his eyes off his work.

 

Logan examined the man before him.  If he had a woman like Jean warming his bed, he was damn sure he wouldn’t be freezing his ass off building a damn doll house at four thirty in the morning.  For the first time, he started to get a glimpse of the man that earned such devotion from his wife.  A reluctant part of him admitted he could now see what Jean saw in her husband. 

 

It wasn’t just the fact that he was hard at work building a toy for his daughter.  It was the fact that he cared enough to make sure Rachel would have something to be happy about on her actual birthday.  It was the fact that, although a four-year-old would have been just as happy with shoddy craftsmanship, Scott still put in the time to include the tiniest details into his work.  He could see why Rachel saw him as her hero.  The man obviously put in every ounce of love he had for his child into his gift.  He could admire that.

 

“So Cyke, how you gonna bring that massive thing back to your house?  Couldn’t you have just built it there to save you the trouble of movin’ it afterwards?” Logan asked, genuinely curious.

 

“I didn’t want Rachel to see it.  It’s a surprise.  I’m not sure yet what I’m going to do to haul it back to my place,” Scott said.

 

“Well, if you need a hand, let me know,” Logan said, surprised he offered, but not really regretting it. 

 

Scott looked up for the first time since Logan walked into the garage.  It looked like Logan wasn’t the only one who was surprised by the offer.  “Umm… thanks,” Scott said.  He looked a little unsure if Logan truly meant what he said.  Not that Logan could blame him. 

 

Logan made his way to a Jeep Grand Cherokee in the opposite corner of the garage and decided that’d be his ride for the morning.  He opened the door and was glad to see the keys tucked behind the car visor.  Before he got in the vehicle, he turned back around to Scott and said, “And I wanted t’ let ya know… I decided Jean just ain’t fer me… I figured I’d let her waste her life with you.”

 

Much to Logan’s surprise, instead of acting offended or getting angry, Scott took his words for what they truly were; an olive branch.  Scott simply smiled at him, nodded almost imperceptibly, and went back to his work.  Perhaps Rome could be built in a day after all.

 

**Later that afternoon**

Jean made the last corner turn on the road and headed back home.  She and Scott had just finished having a late lunch at Red Robin with the children to celebrate Rachel’s birthday.  She looked at the rear-view mirror to see how Rachel and Nate were doing in the back seat.  Rachel was having a one-sided conversation with her brother explaining the various aspects of birthdays to him.

 

“See, Nate, I gots balloons and cake cuz ah’m fouw today!” Rachel said, shoving her red balloon at Nate’s face who proceeded to lick it.

 

Nate just made a gurgling noise as an answer, but it was enough encouragement for Rachel to continue talking to him.  “And they all singed happy birfday to me at the restrant!”  Nate just continued to smile, obviously not knowing what his big sister was saying to him, but enjoying her attention nonetheless. 

 

Jean was glad Rachel was keeping her brother busy.  Nate wasn’t one to enjoy long car rides or being in his car-seat.  Jean turned to look at her husband who was beaming in the seat next to her.  “You’re looking quite chipper for someone who only got about two hours of sleep,” Jean said, smiling. 

 

“I can’t wait for Rachel to see her surprise.  I sure hope Kurt can teleport it into Rachel’s room without damaging it,” Scott said.

 

“I can’t wait to see it either,” Jean said.  “I can’t believe you woke up at two in the morning to finish it!  You know, you could have just gotten it ready for her birthday party next Saturday.  It would have given you more time and you’d be less exhausted today.”

 

“I don’t mind at all.  When I was a kid, I would always look forward to Alex visiting for my birthday because I knew he’d have a surprise for me.  I want Rachel to look forward to having that same feeling every birthday,” Scott said.

 

Jean reached out and squeezed Scott’s hand.  He was the sweetest man she knew.  He didn’t like anyone else knowing… but she knew.  It was around three that morning when, as per her habit, she rolled to Scott’s side of the bed, hoping to cuddle with him, but reached out to nothing but cold bed sheets.  She was more than a little annoyed and grumpily reached out to him telepathically asking him where in the world he was.

 

She could tell through their psychic rapport that he was freezing his butt off somewhere.  When she found out he was at the mansion working on Rachel’s birthday gift, she had half a mind to go over there and drag him back home.  But that would have required her to leave the children unattended in the middle of the night.  So instead, she sent him mental images to tempt him with what awaited him in his warm bed… But her husband had a one-track mind and once he decided to do something, he was determined to get it done. 

 

Jean knew her husband was exhausted.  He was probably sporting eye-bags that made him look like a raccoon behind his glasses.  But she could also feel the happiness radiating off him and the excitement he felt with presenting Rachel with her new doll-house.  She hoped that, for Scott’s sake, Rachel would like it.  She was a child after all and was honest to a fault.  Her husband was a good enough handy-man, but building a child’s doll-house was something different.

 

They finally arrived at their home and Jean pulled up in their driveway.  Scott jumped out of the car pretty much before it even stopped.  ** _Honey, can you get the kids out, I’m gonna check if Rachel’s doll house is in her room yet,_ ** Scott said to Jean through their psychic link.

 

** _Sure, I’ll make sure to keep Rachel from going upstairs until you give me the go-ahead,_ ** Jean answered as she started freeing Rachel from her booster seat.  She then proceeded to take baby Nate out of his car seat. 

 

A few seconds later, Scott said through their link, ** _Honey, it’s here!  Just give me a minute to get Rachel’s dolls and put them in there.  Then bring her up._ **

 

Jean was so charmed by her husband’s enthusiasm.  ** _Sure, sweetheart._ **  With Nate in her arms, Jean went to the trunk of the car to grab the baby bag when a loud whirring sound started from high above her.  She squinted up looking at what it could be.

 

It was a massive attack helicopter descending almost directly above her.  Her heart stopped, and she instinctively knew it meant trouble.  The last time an attack helicopter came over the mansion grounds was sixteen years ago when Stryker’s team captured Hank, Raven, Peter and Moira and took them to that military facility for interrogation.  She, Scott and Kurt had covertly followed them and eventually freed them… with the inadvertent help of Logan.

 

She screamed at her husband telepathically, ** _Scott!_ **  She knew she didn’t have to say more as her husband would feel her fear through their rapport.  That, and she knew he also heard the loud whirring sounds of the chopper descending right next to their house.  

 

She quickly dropped the bag she had in one hand and lifted Rachel.  Scott quickly ran outside back to Jean and took Nate out of her arms.  ** _Professor, I think we’re under attack.  There’s an unknown helicopter coming down on us._ ** 

 

** _I see it from the mansion Jean.  I’m trying to contact Storm, Quicksilver and Beast.  Kurt, Raven and Logan don’t seem to be on the grounds at the moment.  I’m on my way as well,_ ** the professor answered.

 

“Who are they?!” Scott yelled over the noise of the chopper.

 

“I don’t know!” Jean yelled back.  “Let’s get the children in the house!”

 

“Mommy, I’m scared,” Rachel said, instinctively gripping Jean’s neck tighter.

 

“It’s going to be okay, baby,” Jean tried soothing her daughter, but she knew Rachel could sense her fear.  Jean and Scott started running towards their house when a huge man jumped right out of the chopper landing about twelve feet in front of them, blocking their path to the house.

 

He was so massive that when he landed, Scott and Jean staggered back and Jean almost dropped Rachel and had to rely on her telekinesis to steady them all.  The huge man before them stood about the same height as Scott.  But that’s where the similarities ended.  The man was more than twice his size.  His torso and especially arms were abnormally huge.  He sported a massive, bald head.  He wore a brown vest and brown pants to match.

 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Scott asked, quickly handing Nate over to Jean and instinctively pushing her and the children behind him.

 

“That ain’t important…  We need that little girl,” the man before them said, nodding at Rachel.

 

“Over my dead body,” Scott said.

 

“That can be arranged,” another man said, coming out of the chopper that just landed about thirty feet away.  He was entirely purple with abnormally long arms.  Behind him followed another huge man, almost as huge as the one standing between Scott and Jean and their front door.  But this one resembled a bear more than a man.  He had dark skin with thick hair coming out of his body that resembled quills.

 

Another man, this one looking the most human so far, with long, white hair appeared from behind the bear-like one.  He wore a purple-like trench coat.  He circled around Scott and Jean, then turned to them and said, “Sorry for the intrusion, but we have orders to take the little girl, so if you would kindly hand her over, things don’t have to get… nasty.”

 

“You’re delusional if you think we’re going to hand you our daughter,” Jean answered.

 

“See… I told you we’d have to get our hands dirty,” a woman with green hair said, taking her place beside the man with white hair.  Jean realized that in just a matter of seconds, she and Scott were completely surrounded by these unknown intruders.  They obviously looked like mutants, but she and Scott knew nothing about them or what possible abilities they had.

 

Lastly, another man came up behind them.  He had a disfigured face with long black hair and was wearing a blue trench coat.  He had a wooden stick in his hand and was the shortest of the group with the exception of the woman with the green hair.  “We have no time to mess around, Ruckus!” he said to the white-haired man.  “Just grab the girl!”

 

And with that, the big, bald mutant charged at Scott.  He let out a well-timed optic blast that sent his attacker hurtling against their house destroying their patio.  The tar-like purple mutant elongated his arms even more and tried grabbing at Rachel, but Jean telekinetically put Rachel out of the way, and the purple man was blasted back by Scott’s optic beams.

 

The bear-like man fired his quills like projectiles directly at Jean, but she was quick enough and put a psionic shield around herself and the kids.  Jean’s heart broke for her children, especially Rachel whose fear was palpable.  Rachel was clutching her leg and Jean felt her uncontrollable shaking. 

 

She and Scott were surrounded, and they couldn’t truly fight with all their might for fear their children would get caught in the cross-fire.  Jean tried getting into their enemies’ heads telepathically but something or someone was shielding them from any psionic attacks.  She felt an ominous telepathic presence somewhere she couldn’t see.  She was sure their attackers were being helped by this unknown telepath.

 

The man in the blue trench coat waved his wooden stick and caused the trees surrounding them to come to life and begin attacking.  He summoned forth roots from the ground wrapping themselves around Scott and Jean’s legs.  Scott blasted the ones on his legs and Jean fought the ones off hers telekinetically. 

 

Scott fired at the man controlling the trees around them but missed.  But a split second later, a bolt of lightning finished the job for Scott.  Jean looked up and with a breath of relief saw her friend hovering above them striking the once inanimate trees and roots with her lightning strikes. 

 

“Storm!” Jean yelled.

 

“We’re here, my friends,” Ororo answered.

 

Jean saw the white-haired man, the bear-like creature and the big bald one get knocked to the ground in less than a split second.  Then she realized it was Peter who brought them down one by one with his incredible speed.  He looked a tad disoriented, once he slowed down enough for Jean to recognize him.  Obviously, he still suffered from his concussion.

 

** _I’m afraid I’m of no help to you at the moment my X-Men… Someone or something is preventing me from reaching into the minds of these mutants_ ,** the professor said, appearing with Hank.

 

** _I know, Professor, I already tried_ ,” Jean answered.

 

“They want Rachel, Professor!” Scott said, running up to his family and friends.  “We don’t know why.”

 

Before Professor Xavier could answer, the white-haired man who Jean believed was called Ruckus, turned to them, opened his mouth wide and attacked them seemingly using sound waves as a sonic attack.  Jean didn’t have time to shield everyone psionically, but at least was able to shield the children.  The sonic attack was so powerful it threw Scott, Storm, Hank, Professor Xavier and Peter thirty feet in the air. 

 

Jean ran up to Ruckus and telekinetically threw him back.  But in her distraction, the purple creature who seemed to be able to manipulate the shape of his tar-like body grabbed Rachel from behind.  Jean screamed, “Rachel, no!!!” 

 

Storm, having picked herself up off the ground fired lightning at Rachel’s captor, but his body morphed and avoided the attack.  Scott ran towards the purple creature and physically tried to grab his daughter back, but the mutant with his semi-solid state formed a third arm and threw Scott against a tree.  Upon landing on the ground, Scott took off his visor and tried shooting at the purple mutant, but held back for fear of harming Rachel.  Jean realized that Scott’s amnesia took away the knowledge from him that Rachel was immune to his powers.  The creature easily morphed the size of his body and avoided the optic blast.

 

Peter tried running towards Rachel but before he could even get off his first step, he was hit by a sonic blast and thrown back, hitting his head hard on the ground.  Jean got hold of Rachel telekinetically but before she could pull her back, she was hit with a wave of psionic energy that immediately distorted her perception and sense of balance.  It was like she was being hit with vertigo.  It forced her to let Rachel go from her telekinetic grip and Jean stumbled forward.

 

The rest of the X-Men were also under the attack of the woman with the green hair whose powers seemed to be manipulating psionic waves to cause a form of vertigo to overcome her victims.  Jean shakily brought herself back up on her feet and saw that Rachel was being dragged back to the helicopter, the attacking mutants forming a human shield around her.  “Rachel!” Jean screamed in agony, still too disoriented from the effects of the vertigo to use her powers.

 

But out of nowhere, Kurt teleported right to where Rachel was, hugged her and teleported her right out from under her would-be-kidnappers’ noses.  In another second, Kurt came back and teleported Nate right out of there too.  Jean couldn’t tell where they went but her relief made her limbs go weak.  “Nooooo!!!” The purple man yelled when he realized he lost Rachel.

 

“We can’t leave here empty-handed.  Grab the child’s mother!”  The one called Ruckus ordered.  Scott ran shakily to Jean and tried carrying her to safety, but he was just as disoriented from the first wave of attack from the woman who gave them all vertigo. 

 

Storm tried creating a wall of strong winds to surround Scott and Jean while the attackers tried getting at Jean, but Storm too was hurt and couldn’t control her powers very well.  Peter was knocked unconscious and couldn’t help.  Neither could Hank do much more.  Jean hoped that wherever Kurt was he would stay away and protect her children.

 

The woman in green used her powers to once again knock all the X-Men out using her powers of vertigo.  They didn’t stand a chance.  Jean felt Scott drop her.  Everything was a hazy, nauseating blur.  The last thing she felt were rough hands picking her up off the ground and dragging her to the helicopter. 

 

**To be continued…**

**For those of you who were fans of the 90’s X-Men animated cartoon on Fox, then you’d recognize the mutant villains in this chapter as the Nasty Boys (plus Vertigo), Mr. Sinister’s very own henchmen (and henchwoman).  The bald guy was Slab, the guy controlling the trees was Ramrod, the bear-like one was Hairbag, Ruckus of course has the Banshee-like powers and the woman with the green hair was Vertigo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 

Scott watched in agony as the huge bald man dragged his wife away and boarded her onto the helicopter.  He was unable to make a move to stop them as he felt as though the earth was spinning and he couldn’t get his bearings.  He’d only suffered from vertigo once in his life.  This version of vertigo was a thousand times worse. 

 

He couldn’t even yell his wife’s name for he knew he’d vomit if he so much as opened his mouth.  He could hear the helicopter taking off and the whirring of its blades sounding farther and farther away.  To add to his anguish, Scott had no idea where his children were.  Scott then felt strong arms lifting him off the ground and helping him get back on his feet.

 

The motion was too much, and Scott bent over and vomited all over the grass.  “Easy, kid!  Breathe deeply!”  Scott realized it was Logan behind him who was steadying him. 

 

“Jean!  They… got… her!”  Scott said, in between deep breaths.  “My… kids?!  Where are they?!”

 

“Easy, my friend, I saw Kurt teleport both Rachel and Nathan.  I’m sure he’s with them wherever they are right now,” Ororo said, putting her hand on Scott’s shoulder.  She too was recovering from the effects of the vertigo, but she wasn’t at the heart of the vertigo wave like Scott was. 

 

“I’m communicating with Kurt telepathically right now,” Professor Xavier said.  “He teleported them to the mansion and away from here.  He’s with them right now.”

 

Satisfied his children were safe, Scott said, “Got… to go… after Jean!”  Scott pulled away from Logan’s grasp, trying to make his way in the direction of the mansion.  His one and only intent was to get on the Blackbird and follow.  But just two steps sent him tumbling down.  Luckily for him, Logan was quick and prevented him from hitting the ground.

 

“Yer in no shape to go after anyone, bub!” Logan said.

 

Scott, having had a few more seconds to get some more of his bearings, turned and weakly clutched Logan’s shirt collar and yelled, “They have my wife!  Every moment we waste means they’re getting farther away!”

 

“They’re already too far away, Scott,” Hank said.  Scott stumbled forward heading straight to the mansion… to the Blackbird.  Hank stepped in his path. 

 

“Get out of my way, Hank!” Scott said, angrily.

 

“You’re not thinking straight, my friend,” Hank said, gently but firmly.  Scott tried shoving Hank with all his might, but he was as weak as a kitten and more disoriented than a drunk. 

 

“Scott, please… They’re too far now.  By the time you catch up, if you can even catch their trail, you’ll be heading straight for a trap.  If you chase after them without giving us a chance to regroup, you’d be putting Jean in more danger than she already is,” Ororo said, trying to reason with Scott.

 

“I’m not just going to do nothing!” Scott yelled.  “All of you get out of my way.”

 

The professor went up to Scott and said, “I’m sorry, son… but you leave me no choice.”  Scott felt a psychic intrusion in his mind.  He tried to put up walls, but it was no use.  The professor rendered him unconscious. 

 

**Twenty-four hours later**

**The mansion’s med bay**

Scott slowly opened his eyes.  He didn’t recognize where he was at first, then realized he was strapped to a gurney in the mansion’s med bay.  His first instinct was to blast the damn straps off, but he couldn’t move his arms to get to his visors.  He tried breaking free, but he was so weak, he couldn’t do much more than make rattling noises as he twisted and turned his wrists against the straps.

 

“I see yer awake.” Scott turned and saw Logan standing by the entrance to the room.

 

“How dare you!  Get these off me!” Scott said, angrily.

 

“Easy there, bub!  I was against puttin’ you in restraints.  I was outvoted.  Apparently, the rest of yer friends didn’t trust you not to go after Jean if you by chance woke up and they didn’t notice,” Logan said.

 

“Get these off me,” Scott said menacingly to Logan.

 

“Just promise me you won’t go running half cocked tryin’ t’ rescue yer wife.  We’re all worried ‘bout her, but you above all should know, we need a plan first,” Logan said as he began unstrapping Scott. 

 

Scott slowly sat up on the gurney.  He reluctantly had to agree with the Canadian… they needed a plan.  He rubbed his chafed wrists, trying to get some blood flow going again.  He closed his eyes tight, trying to reach out to his wife through their rapport.  He could feel her, so he knew she was alive… but someone or something was blocking their communication. 

 

“Rachel and Nathan… I remember Ororo said that Kurt got them to safety… Where are they now?” Scott asked.

 

“We’ve been takin’ turns watchin’ ‘em,” Logan said.

 

Scott just raised an eyebrow at Logan, not quite believing he’d play babysitter.

 

“What?  I like kids,” Logan said with a shrug. 

 

“How long have I been out?” Scott asked.

 

“About twenty-four hours, give or take a few minutes,” Logan answered.

 

“How are Rachel and Nathan?” Scott asked.

 

“Nathan’s fine… oblivious obviously… But Rachel… Well, let’s just say seein’ her in so much distress just about broke my heart, and I ain’t soft-hearted if ye know what I mean,” Logan said.  “She keeps sayin’ that a bad man took her mommy.  And it took the professor, Ororo and Kurt to convince her that you’d be okay and was just restin’.”

 

Scott closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.  His poor daughter.  She’d be traumatized.  And on her birthday too.  Damn whoever was responsible!  Scott swore that whoever it was he’d kill him himself.  If he had his memories in tact, would he have done anything differently?  Could he have saved Jean? 

 

There was no sense in dwelling on the what-ifs for the time being.  He needed to keep his head about him.  His wife needed him to keep his cool and live up to his reputation as the great leader of the X-Men and rescue her.  And his children needed a father who wasn’t going to fall apart. 

 

“Where are my kids?  I need to see them,” Scott said in almost a whisper.

 

“Alright, come follow me,” Logan said, heading out of the med bay, not bothering to look back to see if Scott was following or not.

 

**5 minutes later**

 

Logan led Scott to Professor Xavier’s study where Ororo and the professor were talking.  Nathan was sound asleep in his baby seat and Rachel was cuddled up to her Aunt Ororo.  Rachel’s face was streaked with tears.  It was obvious she was inconsolable, and Scott mentally cursed whoever was responsible. 

 

“Rachel, honey?” Scott started.

 

Rachel jerked up from her Aunt Ororo’s embrace, jumped down and ran into the waiting arms of her father.  “Daddy!  They took mommy!  The bad men, they took her!” Rachel cried into Scott’s shirt.

 

“I know, sweetheart.  I know,” Scott said, rubbing his huge hands over Rachel’s tiny back. 

 

“Is my mommy gonna be okay?” Rachel asked, her emerald eyes pooling with big fat tears.

 

“I will do everything I can to bring mommy back home, okay honey?” Scott said.  He wished he could bring himself to say something more reassuring to his daughter.  But Scott didn’t want to lie, and the truth of the matter was, although he knew Jean was alive out there somewhere, he didn’t know in what condition she was in. 

 

“Are the bad men gonna come back and get me too?” Rachel asked, a pitiful look on her little face.

 

“I will protect you with my life, Rachel.  I don’t want you worrying about anything okay?  That’s daddy’s job,” Scott said.  Again, he didn’t want to lie to his daughter… the bad men very well could try again, but Scott would die first before letting them get their hands on his little girl.

 

“When are we gonna get mommy back?” Rachel asked.

 

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to Professor Xavier about, sweetie,” Scott said.

 

“Rachel, do you want to come play with Auntie Jube while your daddy and the professor talk?” Jubilee said from the door, ready to help any way she could.

 

Scott gave his old friend a thankful smile and urged Rachel to go with her.  Rachel reluctantly let her father go and followed Jubilee out.  Scott turned to the professor.

 

“Please tell me that while I was knocked out for the last twenty-four hours, you’ve come up with some sort of plan to rescue Jean,” Scott said, not bothering to hide the hurt in his voice.  He knew what the professor did was logical, considering how emotional he was the day before.  But a part of him still felt betrayed.

 

“Unfortunately, Scott… Before coming up with a plan is even feasible, we need to find out where they took Jean,” the professor said.  “And I’m afraid we’re still working on that.”

 

“I don’t understand why you can’t just use Cerebro to track her down.  They could be torturing my wife right now!” Scott said, his voice cracking.

 

“I understand your anguish Scott… I can feel it in fact… And I _have_ been using Cerebro… extensively.  But someone or something is cloaking Jean telepathically and preventing me from tracing her whereabouts,” Professor Xavier answered.

 

“What do you think we’re up against, Professor?” Ororo asked.

 

“Yeah, what’s strong enough t’ block yer powers, Prof?” Logan added.

 

“I’m not sure.  We’re almost sure that those mutants who took Jean are working for someone.  It couldn’t be more obvious that they’re someone’s henchmen, so to speak.  That being said, Jean wasn’t who they were after, they were after Rachel-”

 

“You think they’ll come back for my daughter?” Scott said, fear lacing his voice.

 

“It’s possible, Scott,” the professor answered.

 

“What would they want with Rachel?” Ororo asked, her anger very evident.

 

“I don’t know that either,” Professor Xavier said.  “In the meantime, I will continue searching for Jean through Cerebro, but considering I’ve been at it for so many hours already with no luck, I may have to use more traditional means-”

 

“Like what?” Scott asked. 

 

“I’ll reach out to Moira and leverage her vast resources over at the CIA.  I’ll see if she has any clue as to who those mutants were,” Professor Xavier said.

 

“What can I do, Professor?” Scott asked.  “What can any of us do in the meantime?”

 

“… Pray.”

 

**Meanwhile**

Jean was on the ground, clutching her knees and trying with all her might to reach out to her husband telepathically.  She was imprisoned in a tiny, cold, damp cell, she suspected was underground somewhere.  She tried telekinetically opening the cell door, but it was no use.  She couldn’t tap into her telekinesis.  She suspected it may have something to do with the needle marks in her arms.  She was obviously drugged to a degree.

 

She prayed with all her heart that her family and friends were safe.  She didn’t remember much more after she was dragged away.  She had no idea if Scott was hurt or if any of her friends were.  Thankfully she remembered that Kurt was able to get her children away from those monsters. 

 

She knew Scott was alive.  She could feel him through their psychic rapport… but just barely.  Someone or something was interfering with their psychic connection.  It was preventing her from communicating with him and she was sure the same would happen to Scott if he tried the same on his end.

 

Jean’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps echoing from the walls.  As the sound of footsteps became louder and louder, a man came around the corner and approached her cell.  It was dark and with the added hindrance of the bars, she couldn’t see him all that well.

 

“Ah, Jean Summers… my consolation prize…” the man said.

 

“Who are you?” Jean asked the man whose cold, ominous presence sent a chill down her spine.

 

“I’ve been called many things over many generations…  But you may call me, Sinister… Mr. Sinister.”

 

The man walked closer and a tiny sliver of light hit his face.  Jean gasped.  His face was devoid of any color… It was practically white.  He had red shining eyes with no visible pupils and a red diamond upon his forehead.  He was also intimidatingly tall.

 

“What are you?” Jean asked.

 

“Such a frivolous question.  What I am is not important, Jean.”

 

“What do you want?  Why were you after my daughter?” Jean asked, getting up and grabbing the cell bars in her anger, wishing she had her hands around the man’s neck in front of her.

 

“Your offspring with Scott Summers has the potential to grow up and become the most powerful mutant on earth.  In fact, I got to see her potential from afar when your daughter from the future made a visit about a decade ago.  Although that version of your daughter obviously hadn’t tapped into her full potential…”

 

“How do you know about that?  How did you know about our daughter from the future?” Jean asked.

 

“I’ve watched you and your husband from afar for almost all your lives.  I never stopped watching you.  Of course, I would be privy to those you have contact with.  I will admit, I was disappointed I didn’t learn that Rachel Winters was in fact Rachel Summers, your daughter from the future, until it was too late.  I never got a chance to steal her DNA ten years ago…  Imagine my glee when several years later, you and Scott Summers didn’t need any manipulating to breed with each other.” The man laughed maniacally.

 

The man disgusted Jean.  “You still haven’t explained what you want with my child.”

 

“How do I describe this to a feeble mind… hmm… Think of your daughter and son as lottery winners in the game of mutant genetics.  Your genes and those of your husband’s combined is the recipe for the perfect mutant.  Your genes combined with anyone else’s wouldn’t be of any significance, and neither would your husband’s be with anyone else but you.”

 

“I still don’t understand what you want with my child!” Jean said.

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…  Your lack of imagination disappoints me.  Try picturing having a dozen grown Rachel Summers serving me.  Who could stop me?  What could stop me?  What couldn’t I do?  Imagine the power I would wield when I finally unlock what exactly in your daughter’s genes make her so special.    Imagine the possibilities,” Mr. Sinister said, smiling.

 

“You want to steal my daughter to experiment on her?” Jean asked.

 

“I want to steal your daughter so I can unlock her genetic make-up and create clones of her… dozens of them!  Like I’ve already said, I’ve watched over both you and your husband for many years and I’ve even stolen your DNAs.  I’ve tried for years to create an offspring of both you and your husband in my lab but have failed each time, the specimen not surviving for more than a few weeks-”

 

“You monster!  How dare you play god with our lives?!” Jean yelled, trying to reach for the man’s throat through the bars. 

 

The man called Mr. Sinister merely stepped back and ignored her outburst and kept talking.  “Anyway, you can imagine my jubilance when you and your husband managed to accomplish together naturally what I couldn’t in my lab… twice.”

 

“You want my son too?” Jean asked, appalled. 

 

“Your son would work just as well for my purposes, but he is far too young and too fragile.  I didn’t trust those brutes I sent to be able to handle a baby.  They’d probably bring him back dead to me… Your daughter, being a little older, was the better option, practically speaking,” Mr. Sinister said, as if he was talking about the weather.

 

“Then what do you want with me?” Jean asked.

 

“You, my dear, are bait.”

 

**To be continued…**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**3 Days Later**

**February 8 th, 1999**

**The Mansion**

“Scott… are you sure about this?” Peter asked his former leader with much trepidation in his voice.

 

“I’m done waiting around for the professor to come up with something.  Jean’s been missing four days now-”

 

“I know that… But taking matters into your own hands like this?”

 

Scott just gave his friend a sardonic look.  The two of them were like a couple of prowlers inside Cerebro’s chamber.  It was the middle of the night and all the X-Men including Professor Xavier were asleep.

 

“I can sense Jean through our psychic rapport, but unfortunately, not much more than that.  Whoever’s holding her captive is messing with our link and I can’t communicate with her.  I don’t even know what condition she’s in… The only thing I know is that she’s alive,” Scott said.

 

“And how do you think using Cerebro will help?” Peter asked.

 

“I’m hoping it will magnify our psychic rapport and maybe it’ll allow me to get through whatever is causing the interference to our link.  I’m hoping it’ll allow us to communicate,” Scott answered.

 

“But Scott… Cerebro’s designed to be used by telepaths only.  This could seriously harm you,” Peter said, nervousness radiating off him. 

 

“That’s why I brought you along.  If something goes wrong, you can go for help,” Scott said, nonchalantly.

 

“Gee thanks, man… Way to get me in trouble if this all goes to hell in a hand basket,” Peter said, wryly.

 

“You’re the only one I trusted not to stop me,” Scott said.

 

“Seriously though, Scott… We should have Professor Xavier monitor you while you do this.  I’m no telepath, I’d be of absolutely no help to you if your brain gets fried,” Peter argued.

 

“I know the prof… He won’t go along with it,” Scott answered.

 

“But… but… Think about your kids!  If something were to happen to you, they’ll be left with no parents!  Jean is missing, and you’ll be… well, I don’t know what you’ll be if this doesn’t work out!” Peter said, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

“ _I am_  thinking about my kids, Peter.  I’m trying to bring their mother back to them is what I’m trying to do,” Scott said.

 

“This is not the way to do it,” Peter said, putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“What would you do if this were your wife, Peter?  The woman you love… The mother of your children?  Would you just sit back and wait for other people to find her?” Scott asked.

 

Peter sighed.  “All I can say is… I’m glad I’ve never fallen in love.  Just seeing the hell you’re going through right now… I can’t say it’s worth it.”

 

“She’s worth everything to me,” Scott said, simply.

 

“I know, Scott… I know…” Peter said, handing the Cerebro helmet to Scott.  “God, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

 

“Me too,” Scott mumbled. 

 

Scott quickly put the helmet on and flicked the switch. Excruciating pain bombarded his mind.  Scott fell to his knees clutching the helmet.  The sensation was so overwhelming that Scott shut his eyes tight in an effort to ward off the pain.  In his mind’s eye he saw a cold, dark, damp cell.  He could hear the scurrying of mice.  There were no windows.  Is that where Jean was?  ** _Jean, can you hear me?_ **

 

** _Scott?  Is that you?  How are you communicating with me?!_ ** Jean telepathically answered.

 

** _No time to explain.  Where are you?_ ** Scott said, fighting against the burning sensation in his mind.  It felt like his brain was being put through fire.

 

** _I don’t know.  I was unconscious when they brought me in.  Are the children-_ **

 

“Ahhhhhh!” Scott screamed in agony.  Smoke was coming out of his helmet.  No!  He lost contact with Jean too soon.  Cerebro was rejecting him.  Peter yanked the helmet off Scott, but by then the damage was done.  Scott felt his body hit the cold metal floor.  He couldn’t move his limbs.  Then he lost consciousness. 

 

**Meanwhile**

** _Scott?!  Scott!!_ ** Jean screamed in her mind.  Dear God, what happened to him?  She felt his agonizing pain… Then nothing.  It was almost exactly what she felt when Scott was in his motorcycle accident.

 

How in the world did Scott get through to her when she couldn’t get through to him?  Scott was no telepath.  Was the professor aiding him?  But then if he was, Jean would have felt him too.  Then it struck Jean…  Could Scott have used Cerebro to try to amplify their psychic link?  Good God, he would. 

 

Jean’s blood ran cold.  Her foolish husband!  No, her desperate husband!  Cerebro had the potential to scramble his brain.  There was a reason that the professor only allowed Jean to use Cerebro besides himself.  The machine was designed for telepaths and no others.  Oh, please God, let him be alright!  Jean prayed harder than she ever had in her life.

 

**Eight Days Later**

**The mansion**

“Professor, he’s coming around!” a voice that sounded very much like Ororo’s said.  Scott slowly opened his eyes and recognized that he was in the med bay.

 

“Scott, do you know where you are?” the professor asked Scott, looking at him intently.

 

“Yeah…” Scott started.  “I’m in the med bay.”

 

“Do you have any idea how dangerous your stunt was?” the professor said angrily.  The man was never one to beat around the bush.

 

Then everything came rushing back at Scott.  “Jean!  I spoke to her!  I was able to get through… only for a couple of seconds, but I got through!”

 

“What did you find out?” Ororo asked.

 

“She was in a dark cell.  Pure stone.  No windows.  It was cold and damp.  It reminded me a lot of that dungeon we were imprisoned in when Freedom Force captured us,” Scott answered.

 

“Was there-” Kurt started.

 

“Wait, how do you remember that, Scott?” Hank asked.  “That mission against Freedom Force happened six years ago.  Did Jean tell you about that?”

 

How  _did_  he remember that?  “Umm… I don’t know.  Dear God, I do remember that,” Scott said, astonished.

 

“Mein Gott!  Perhaps what happened with Cerebro did something to jog your memory,” Kurt said.

 

“Alright Scott… I got a test for you,” Peter started.  “Nine years ago, you and I both ended up bruised and battered the night before classes were set to start for the year… What were we fighting about?  I know Jean couldn’t have told you this because we promised to keep it a secret.”

 

“We fought over the last bit of toothpaste in the washroom,” Scott quickly answered, amazed he recalled it so easily.

 

“Oh my God, your memory  _is_  back!” Peter exclaimed.

 

“Really?  Toothpaste?” Logan asked, wryly. 

 

“We were drunk,” Scott said, not bothering to look at Logan.  “Guys… I think my memory is back.  In fact, I’m sure of it.  And any other time I’d be celebrating, but my wife is still missing.  Finding her is my top priority.  Where are my children?  And how long have I been out?”

 

“Eight days, and Jubilee is watching them right now,” Ororo answered.

 

“What?!  Eight days?” Scott asked, incredulously. 

 

“Cerebro put you in a coma, Scott!  Do you realize now just how dangerous what you did was?” the professor said, angrily.  “And I don’t even know if you’ve suffered any permanent damages to your psyche.”     

 

“Desperate times, Professor…” Scott said.  “And I feel fine.  Have we made any progress in our search for Jean?”

 

“No… Although we did receive a package this morning addressed to you, Scott.  It has instructions that it’s to be opened by you and you alone.  We don’t know if it has anything to do with Jean,” Raven said. 

 

“Where’s this package now?” Scott asked.

 

“In the professor’s study,” Raven answered.

 

“Then let’s go,” Scott said.

 

“Mein freund, are you sure you’re well enough-” Kurt started.

 

“Let’s go,” Scott said, leaving no room for arguments. 

 

**10 minutes later**

**The professor’s study**

The package Scott opened contained a VHS with a label bearing numbers.  He wasn’t quite sure what the numbers meant.  He quickly put the video in the VHS player and pressed the play icon.  The first image that appeared on the video was Jean behind bars.

 

Scott staggered back at the gaunt form of his wife on the video.  It had only been less than two weeks since she’d been taken but she’d already lost a significant amount of weight.  There were dark circles under her eyes.  But Scott did exhale a breath of relief that Jean seemed unharmed otherwise. 

 

“By the goddess!  It’s Jean!” Ororo exclaimed.  Before any of the other X-Men could say anything, a tall man with pure white skin and bright red eyes appeared on screen.

 

“Mr. Summers, let me introduce myself, I am Mr. Sinister, and yes, I‘m the one who has caused you all this grief… I’ll assume you recognize your wife?”  The man taunted Scott from the video.

 

“The bastard… He’s a dead man,” Scott said under his breath.

 

“As I’m sure you and your X-Men have surmised, it was your daughter I was after and not your wife.  That being said, I really have no use for Jean Grey other than as a bargaining chip.  My conditions are simple, bring me Rachel Summers and in exchange, I will return your wife to you… alive.  Perhaps it would put your fatherly sensibilities at ease if I told you that I mean your daughter no harm.  I merely need her for… scientific purposes-”

 

“No, Scott!!! Don’t do it!  I’d rather die.  Keep our daughter away from this monster!” Jean screamed from behind her cell bars.

 

“Tsk, tsk, hush now, Mrs. Summers.  It’s my turn to speak,” Mr. Sinister said to Jean as if he were chastising a child.

 

“On the video you received, I’ve marked down the coordinates of our location.  You have twenty-four hours from the stroke of midnight February 17th to meet my demands.  If that deadline passes, I will still return your wife to you, albeit without a beating heart.  And don’t even think about mobilizing your X-Men.  It’s just to be you and your daughter.  Do not attempt to outmaneuver me, I’m always a step ahead.  Make your choice, Scott.”  And the video went black.

 

“My God!  What are we gonna do?!” Peter asked.

 

“No way we can meet that psycho’s demands.  We can’t put Rachel in that kinda danger!” Logan said.

 

“But you heard the man!  He’ll kill Jean if we don’t!” Hank argued.

 

“He may kill Jean anyway,” Kurt added.

 

“But he’ll kill her for sure if we don’t comply with his demands,” Raven said.

 

“Stop it, everyone!” Scott yelled. 

 

“I’m sorry, my friend… I don’t know how you could possibly choose,” Ororo said, putting her hand on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Perhaps… we should consider Jean’s wishes?  She made it very clear on the video what she wanted,” Professor Xavier said, finally adding his two cents. 

 

“Are you saying we just ignore that Mr. Sinister’s demands and let Jean die?” Raven asked.

 

“I’m asking if we have the right to risk her daughter’s life,” Professor Xavier answered.

 

“My wife will always put Rachel and Nathan’s life ahead of her own.  It’s not something she would even debate.  But I get a say in this matter too,” Scott started.  “I could never choose between Jean and Rachel.  I love them both.  And so, I’m looking at this situation as logically as I can.  Even if I were to abide by Jean’s wishes and just let her die, that doesn’t guarantee Rachel’s safety.  This Mr. Sinister will not stop until he gets his hands on my daughter.  In fact, if he no longer has Jean to bargain with, he’ll become even more desperate and who knows what he’ll try the next time.”

 

“What are you tryin’ t’ say, Cyke?” Logan asked.

 

“I’m not giving that man my daughter.  But nor will I allow him to kill Jean.  So, we’re going to have to come up with a plan.  We only have a few hours, people.  Let’s get to it!”  Scott said.

 

**February 17 th, 1999**

**2am local time**

**Nain, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada**

“You’re sure this is it Ororo?” Scott asked his friend sitting in the pilot’s seat in the blackbird.

 

“Yes, everything is underground.  There’s one main entrance at the back.  It’s hidden behind those stones, but still easy to find if you knew you were looking for a way in.  I’m sure that’s where Mr. Sinister will expect you to enter,” Ororo answered.

 

Ororo, Kurt and Logan scouted the area ahead of the whole team.  With Professor Xavier cloaking their minds from Mr. Sinister’s telepathy, they were able to do some reconnaissance.  While they hatched their plan, they all came to the conclusion that Mr. Sinister was the one protecting his henchmen from Professor Xavier’s psychic probes when they attacked Scott and Jean at home.  They also had to assume that he was the one preventing anyone from reaching Jean telepathically while she’s held captive.

 

And although Mr. Sinister seemed to be a formidable telepath, the X-Men were confident that no one on earth was stronger than Professor Xavier.  The instructions were for Scott and Rachel to go alone, but with the professor cloaking the whole team, Scott made sure they had reinforcements aplenty.  If Mr. Sinister could cloak his henchmen’s thoughts from the professor, they figured they could certainly return the favor.

 

“Daddy, are we gonna get mommy soon?” Rachel asked, tugging on Scott’s hand. 

 

Scott knelt down in front of his daughter.  “Yes, sweetheart.  Very soon.  I need you to be brave for daddy so we can bring mommy home okay?”

 

Rachel nodded.  “Ah can be brave, daddy!” 

 

“That’s my girl,” Scott said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

 

Raven put her hand on Scott’s back and asked, “Are you sure you don’t want me to morph into Rachel and you can take me with you instead?”

 

“I’ve considered it, Raven.  But although the professor can mask your thoughts, Sinister would know it immediately.  He’ll be suspicious as to why he wouldn’t be able to scan your mind.  He’ll know something’s up.  I can’t risk it, but thank you,” Scott said to his friend.

 

“God be with you and your family, mein freund,” Kurt said, embracing his leader.  “I’ll be ready when the time comes.”

 

Scott could only nod at his friend, grateful not just to Kurt but to each and every one of the X-Men currently on the jet with him.  “Listen up, everyone!” Scott said, turning into Cyclops mode.  “Rachel and I have to take it from here.  This is as far as you can follow for now.  Remember, you all go in assuming Jean will be of no help.  I suspect she doesn’t have access to her telekinesis.  I’ve asked the professor to erase my mind of the plan we came up with in case Mr. Sinister probes my mind.  He can’t suspect anything otherwise Jean is dead.  That means I won’t even be expecting any help once my memories of the plan are wiped out.  I trust you guys to guide me when the time comes.”

 

“What about Rachel?  What if Sinister probes her mind?” Logan asked.

 

“I haven’t told her anything,” Scott said.  “I only said we’re bringing Jean home and that I need her help.  She doesn’t have details.”

 

“We won’t let you down, Scotty.  Let’s just hope Jean doesn’t kill you before we arrive,” Hank said, only half jokingly.  Scott could only grimace, knowing his wife would not be happy at all.

 

“Alright, Professor… I’m ready.  Remove my memories,” Scott said, kneeling in front of the professor’s hover chair.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Scott and Rachel had no problems getting into the underground facility.  They were met at the entrance by the woman with the green hair.  Much to Scott’s surprise, she politely introduced herself as Vertigo.  The damn bitch was the one who knocked him out when they abducted Jean.  Scott wanted nothing more than to blast the woman to kingdom come… All in good time.

 

“Daddy, it’s dark here,” Rachel said, clutching her father’s hand just a little tighter.

 

“It’s okay, honey.  I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Scott said.  Scott felt something wasn’t right.  Was he really going to trade Rachel for Jean?  No, he couldn’t doubt himself now.  He had to trust that being the master strategist that he was, that he had a plan… Now, why he couldn’t think of anything at the moment was beyond him.

 

“This way,” Vertigo said, leading them down a dark corridor.  They turned a corner and were led into an enormous chamber.  In front of Scott and Rachel was an enormous stone staircase and at the very top stood Mr. Sinister, a triumphant expression on his demonic face.  Just behind him was Jean, who was chained to the wall.

 

“Mommy!” Rachel yelled.  She started to run towards Jean, but Scott pulled her back.

 

“Ahhh, my prize has arrived.  I knew you’d come, Scott.  Come on up,” Mr. Sinister said, gesturing towards the stairs.

 

“Scott!  How could you?!” Jean cried in anguish, looking at Rachel.  Scott wished so much that Jean could see his eyes.  He wanted so badly for her to trust him… But it was so difficult to try and reassure her when he himself wasn’t sure what the hell he was supposed to do.  Thank God his memories had returned.  He needed the confidence it brought him to walk up those stairs.

 

When Scott and Rachel made it to the top of the stairs, Rachel glared at Mr. Sinister and said, “Let my mommy go!”

 

“Such fire… You certainly don’t disappoint Miss Summers,” Sinister said, looking Rachel over from head to toes.  It made Scott sick.  It took all his will power not to blast the man in front of him.  But something told him that would be a bad idea.  Scott looked around and flanking Jean were the big bald guy and the bear looking one. 

 

The man called Ruckus was standing by the entrance that Scott and Rachel walked through.  The woman called Vertigo made her way to Sinister’s side.  At the foot of the stairs at the bottom stood the big purple creature that could contort his body at will, and a moment later, the man with the disfigured face who could control trees walked into the chamber.

 

Scott was outnumbered and outgunned.  It was a terrible feeling.  But he had to trust himself.  He would die first before letting his family down.  “I’ve followed your instructions to the letter, Mr. Sinister.  How about holding up your end of the bargain?”  Scott said.

 

“Indeed.  I am a man of my word after all,” Mr. Sinister said.  He turned to the two mutants flanking Jean on each side.  “Slab, Hairbag, release her.”  The two henchmen proceeded to remove Jean’s chains from her wrist and ankles.

 

Mr. Sinister turned back to Scott.  “Don’t even attempt to try and get your daughter back.  Your wife’s been injected with a serum that prevents her from accessing her telekinesis, she’d be of no help to you,” Mr. Sinister said as he lifted Rachel in his arms.

 

“No!  Scott, I won’t let you do this!” Jean screamed as she stumbled forward, now free from her chains.

 

“Too late, Mrs. Summers.  I have what I want.  Think of it this way, you’re lucky I’m letting you and your husband live… A minor precaution in case I need you both in the future.”  Mr. Sinister turned to his henchmen.  “Get them out of here.”

 

“Mommy!  Daddy!” Rachel screamed, reaching out for Jean as the two huge mutants dragged Scott and Jean out. 

 

“No!  Rachel!” Jean fought hard against the men dragging her and Scott out.  Scott was about to activate his visor when Slab and Hairbag were thrown clear across the chamber by an invisible force.  Scott looked back up at Rachel who was no longer in Mr. Sinister’s clutches.  He’d been thrown clear across the other side of the chamber.  There was a pinkish aura around his daughter and her eyes were glowing.  Dear God, did Rachel do that?!

 

Scott started running back up the stairs intent on grabbing his daughter when Kurt, out of nowhere, teleported in, embraced Rachel and disappeared with a banmf!  From behind Scott, he saw the mutant with the disfigured face that could control trees shapeshift into Raven.  It was her all along.  In an instant, Kurt was back but this time he teleported Logan, Ororo and Hank with him.

 

Scott felt a strong gush of air whiz by him and in a split second he saw the woman named Vertigo knocked unconscious by something he couldn’t see.  A moment later, he realized it was Peter.  His whole team was there!  “Kurt!  Get Jean outta here!  She’s too weak to fight!”

 

“On it, my friend!” Kurt said, as he teleported from one side of the chamber to where Jean was and then disappeared with her.

 

To Scott’s right, he saw Logan fighting Hairbag.  Hank was holding his own against the one called Slab.  Ororo also had her hands full with Ruckus.  Scott reached the top of the stairs and finally found what he was looking for.  Mr. Sinister was picking himself up off the ground when Scott let out his most devastating blast against the weakened man. 

 

Sinister staggered back, seemingly hurt, but not hurt enough.  Scott let out all his fury on the man before him.  Sinister was like nothing he’d ever seen before.  How was he withstanding Scott’s optic blast like that?  He was hurt, sure… But anyone else would’ve been dead.  Sinister telekinetically threw Scott back, but someone broke his fall.  Scott turned around and realized it was Peter.

 

He turned his attention back on Sinister.  Scott had no intention of letting the man get away.  He’d pay for what he did.  Scott ripped his visor off his face and with all the rage he had bottled up, let out the most powerful blast he ever had in his life.  Even Scott was shocked with how he just let loose.  His teammates, although already out of the line of fire, quickly ran further away, never having seen the full scope of Scott’s optic blast before. 

 

When Scott finally closed his eyes and put his visor back on, Sinister was badly hurt but still alive.  His body looked like it was being eaten away by some sort of acid.  Was that a reaction to Scott’s optic blast?  Scott was about to finish the job when a sonic wave sent Scott and the rest of the X-Men hurtling back.  It was Ruckus, letting out his banshee-like scream at them.

 

“Everyone, retreat!” Sinister yelled, trying to stagger back on his feet.  The purple creature picked him up and they all got out of there as the X-Men were busy recovering from Ruckus’ attack. 

 

“They’re getting away!” Peter yelled.  Scott started running after them when Beast and Logan pulled him back.

 

“Easy there, Cyke!  They’re too far ahead now.  We won the day, that’s all that matters,” Logan said.

 

“He’ll try to come after Rachel again, I’ve gotta stop him!” Scott said, trying to break free of Hank and Logan’s death grip on him.

 

“My friend, they’re too far ahead of us by now.  None of us are hurt and Rachel and Jean are safe on the Blackbird with the professor.  I could not have imagined a better outcome.  Let’s take what we have won,” Ororo said, trying to reason with her leader.

 

Scott took a deep breath and realized that Storm was right.  He gently shook himself free of Hank and Logan’s grip, letting them know with his body language he had no intention of following Sinister anymore. 

 

“This is a great victory for us, mein freund,” Kurt said, putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

 

Scott looked around at the men and women who were so near and dear to him.  He could not find the words to express how grateful he was for what they did for him and his family that day.  “Guys… I umm… I don’t have the words to express my gratitude to all of you…”

 

“You needn’t say anymore Scott.  We know… And you’d have done the same for us.  You and Jean.  We’re family, we protect our own, and we’ll always have your back,” Raven said.

 

“Here, here!” Logan added.

 

“Thanks… Now if you guys will only protect me from Jean…” Scott said, jokingly.

 

Peter casually walked up to Scott, put a friendly arm around him and said, “Dude… you’re on your own!”

 

The X-Men never laughed harder.

 

**The following day**

**The mansion’s med bay**

Scott gingerly got off the examining table in the med bay.  “I’ve done a complete psychic probe of your mind, Scott.  Your memories are all in tact, including the missing time I stole from you yesterday.  More importantly, it looks like Cerebro didn’t inflict any permanent damage to your psyche.  I don’t think you realize just how lucky you were,” Professor Xavier said.

 

“Thanks, Professor,” Scott said.

 

“And congratulations as well.  Your amnesia is truly behind you.  How do you feel?” the professor asked.

 

“Old again,” Scott said, wryly, taking a seat next to his wife. 

The professor chuckled at that, then turned to Jean.  “As for you, Jean.  You have a clean bill of health.  Thankfully the serum that Mr. Sinister injected you with didn’t have any lasting repercussions.  You’ll have full access to your telekinesis and your telepathy by tomorrow or the day after by the latest,” the professor said to Jean.

 

“Thank you, Professor, but I’m more worried about Rachel,” Jean said.  Rachel was currently playing with her Aunt Ororo, something Scott and Jean knew she enjoyed.  And they wanted Rachel to be carefree again.  What happened with Mr. Sinister took an enormous part of her innocence away.  It broke their hearts to think about it.

 

“I’ve ran several tests on Rachel.  She couldn’t replicate what she did to Sinister and his men yesterday.  I watched the whole thing unfold through Raven’s eyes.  In Rachel’s panic and distress, she was able to tap into her dormant telekinetic powers.  And what an awesome sight it was,” Professor Xavier said.

 

“Too awesome, Professor,” Jean said with dismay.  “She’s too young to have such power.”

 

“It’s a rare situation for sure, but not entirely unique.  It’s usually puberty that triggers a mutant’s mutation.  However, I’ve known of one situation like this before,” Professor Xavier said.

 

“What’s that?” Scott asked.

 

“Erik… Magneto, I mean.  I once tapped into his mind and saw how his powers first manifested.  He was being dragged away from his mother in a Nazi concentration camp.  I imagine that Rachel probably felt the same fear and panic as he did all those years ago, and that’s what triggered her powers,” the professor said.

 

Jean’s heart sank.  Her poor child.  To experience something so traumatic.  Jean tried her best not to be angry at her husband, but after hearing what the professor just told them…

 

“What do we do, Professor?” Scott asked.

 

“I know of a child psychologist, her name is Dr. Henderson.  She was a friend of mine from my Oxford days.  She’s very well-respected by her peers.  More importantly, she’s an advocate for mutant rights and Rachel can be completely open with her,” Professor Xavier answered.

 

“Do you think there’ll be any lasting trauma?” Jean asked.

 

The professor gave Jean and Scott a fatherly smile.  “Children are very resilient.  The fact that both you and Scott came out of the whole ordeal safe will go a long way in helping her put the whole incident behind her.  If you’re asking for my professional opinion… I’d say she’ll be fine.”

 

“Thank you, Professor,” Scott and Jean said together.

 

**15 Minutes Later**

**Outside the mansion**

Jean started making her way to her car.  Before leaving to rescue her, Scott had left Nathan with her parents.  They hadn’t had time to pick him up yet.  She wanted to bring her son back home, and if she were honest with herself, she wanted some time to sort out her thoughts. 

 

She was walking briskly, so much so that Scott ended up trailing behind her.  She was still angry at him.  She felt awful for being angry, but she was angry.  “Jean, wait!” Scott said from behind her.

 

Jean stopped abruptly and turned around.  “What is it, Scott?”

 

“I know you’re still angry with me… But can we please talk?” Scott asked, almost pleaded.

 

“Not right now, I need to pick up Nate,” Jean said, opening her car door.

 

“Please, Jean… I can’t stand this distance between us,” Scott said.

 

“If you force me to talk now, I may say things that will hurt you, so just drop it, Scott,” Jean said.

 

“I’d rather you say things to hurt me than not say anything at all!” Scott said.

 

“Fine!  You deliberately went against my wishes!  I know you saw me on that video Sinister sent.  I told you, screamed at you, in fact, that I would rather die than for you to bring Rachel anywhere near that madman!” Jean yelled.

 

“I know!  But-”

 

“You put my daughter’s life in danger and now she could be traumatized for good!” Jean said.

 

“She’s my daughter too!  I took a calculated risk to save your life.  What else could I have done?!” Scott said.

 

“You could have chosen her instead of me!” Jean said, anguish lacing each word.

 

“I could never choose her instead of you!  And I could never choose you instead of her!  I love you both!  That’s not what happened.  I gave us our best chance is what I did,” Scott argued. 

 

“Don’t you see?  I didn’t want you taking any chances!” Jean yelled.

 

Scott sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  “Look Jean, I don’t want you driving while you’re upset, so you’re right, we should probably talk about this later…”

 

“Fine,” Jean said, about to shut the door, when Scott blocked her from doing so.

 

“I knew I risked your anger by doing what I did…  You think that was easy for me?  But I’d rather have your hate than your corpse,” Scott said, closing the car door then walking away.

 

**To be continued…**

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Two Hours Later**

**The Mansion**

Jean gently took her sleeping son out of his car seat and grabbed his baby bag.  She lovingly kissed his forehead as she settled him on her shoulder.  She took a moment to inhale his sweet baby scent.  It was a stolen moment of calmness in what had been a whirlwind of emotions the last thirty-six hours.  She observed her son sleeping and couldn’t help but think of Scott.  Nathan took so much after him. 

 

Scott… The only man who could put her emotions through the wringer like that.  The drive by herself to her parents’ place helped settle her frazzled nerves.  She hadn’t really had any time to calm down since being rescued.  She hadn’t had much sleep.  Then again, neither had Scott.  They had both been worried sick over Rachel.  She knew she’d been unfair to him, but a part of her was still so angry for the risks he took. 

 

Rachel had woken up in the middle of her sleep crying the night before.  She had had a nightmare.  She kept saying that the bad men were taking her mommy and daddy.  It broke her heart to see her baby girl in such distress… Was this trauma to her daughter worth her life?  Scott seemed to think so. 

 

The good news at least was that during the day, Rachel seemed alright.  She was playing with her aunts and uncles again.  She also hadn’t shown any signs of being able to tap into her powers again.  But Jean was still consumed with worry over what potential long-term repercussions the events of the last two weeks would have on her daughter. 

 

Jean let herself into the mansion, eager to bring her daughter home.  She could hear Rachel’s squeals of delight from the foyer and started making her way towards the living room where the sounds were coming from.  Jean stood by the entrance and just observed her daughter for a moment. 

 

Rachel was laughing and giggling as she, her Aunt Ororo, Uncle Logan, Uncle Peter, Uncle Hank and Aunt Raven were playing a game of Capture the Flag which currently was on Kurt.  The entire room smelled of the residue Kurt leaves after teleporting; sort of a sulphur-like scent.  They were obviously allowed to use powers in this game they were playing.  It seemed Peter with his super speed was the only one who stood a chance against Kurt’s teleportation.  It was a balm to Jean’s soul to see everyone have a bit of fun, especially her daughter.

 

Unfortunately, all the ruckus woke little Nathan up and he started crying.  Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her.  “Mommy!” Rachel said, joy written all over her face to see her mother.  She ran to her mother and Jean bent down to give her daughter a hug.  They ended up squeezing Nate a little which irritated the baby even more.

 

“Shhhh, Nate!  Stop cryin’,” Rachel admonished her little brother.  Everyone chuckled at Rachel’s ire.

 

“Oh, let me hold the baby, Jean.  I’ve missed him,” Ororo said, taking Nate from Jean’s arms.  Amazingly enough, he stopped fussing the moment he was in his Aunt Ororo’s arms.

 

“I see you guys were giving my daughter a work out,” Jean said, smiling.  

 

“I catched Uncle Kurt, Mommy!  I got the flag!” Rachel said exuberantly. 

 

Jean smiled at Kurt knowing he had let Rachel catch him.  Kurt walked over to Rachel and patted her on the back and said, “Yes indeed, you’ve gotten quicker than your Uncle Peter, meine kleine.”  She beamed back at him proudly.

 

“Definitely gave me a run for my money!” Peter said, winking at Jean. 

 

“Yer little girl definitely does have everyone wrapped around her little finger,” Logan said, good naturedly. 

 

“It’s a talent,” Jean said smiling.

 

Just then, Jubilee appeared by the entrance and said, “Jean, I’m so glad to see you safe and home again!”

 

“Thanks, Jube!” Jean said, embracing her friend.  “Thanks so much for all your help with watching the children.”

 

“Anytime!” Jubilee then turned to Rachel.  “Sweetie, I’ve got some ice-cream cake in the kitchen, wanna have some with me?”

 

Rachel turned to look at Jean, a request for permission clear in her emerald green eyes.  Jean smiled at her daughter.  “Go ahead sweetie.”

 

“Yay, c’mon Auntie Jube!  My mommy says it’s okay!” Rachel grabbed Jubilee’s hand and dragged her out of the living room.

 

“Perhaps you should have some ice-cream cake too, Red.  You’ve lost some weight,” Logan said.

 

“Have I?  I haven’t even looked in a mirror to be honest,” Jean said, sighing. 

 

“Aside from the stress of your whole ordeal… Are you okay otherwise?” Raven asked.

 

“Yes… Although my powers haven’t returned yet.  The professor said it would probably take a couple of days.  But he was confident the serum they injected me with will have no lasting effects.  And believe it or not, I was not physically harmed while I was kept prisoner,” Jean said.

 

“Obviously, the trauma to everyone was more psychological in nature,” Hank said.

 

“Speaking of… Is Scott gonna be okay?” Peter asked.  “I mean, his brain kinda got fried by Cerebro last week and he hasn’t really taken any time to recuperate from it.”

 

“No thanks to you, speedy!” Hank said.

 

“I don’t rat friends out!  Scotty needed my help and I gave it.  He’s a big boy and he can determine what he can and can’t handle,” Peter answered, glaring at Hank.

 

“I must say though, he wasn’t thinking clearly at the time.  He was beside himself with worry over Jean,” Ororo said.  “Do you know if he’ll be alright, Jean?”

 

“As far as I know…” Jean said, feeling guilty she hadn’t paid more attention to Scott’s well-being. 

 

“Good, we were worried about him earlier.  He stopped by to pick up Rachel about a half hour ago.  He looked a little pale and when I mentioned it he said he had a bit of a headache,” Raven said.

 

“But knowing Scott, “a bit” is usually a gross understatement,” Hank said.  “Anyway, Rachel didn’t want to leave just yet, so we told Scott we’d bring her over to your place later, so he left.”

 

Dear God, had Scott downplayed his injuries?  Now Jean was worried.  “Did he say where he was going?” Jean asked.

 

“No, he didn’t.  But couldn’t you just find out through your psychic rapport?” Ororo asked.

 

“I usually could, but the serum my body is still trying to cleanse is wreaking havoc on my powers.  It’s messing with our link,” Jean answered.  That, and she suspected that Scott had put up a wall between them since their brief but heated exchange a few hours ago.

 

“You umm… still angry with Scotty, Jean?” Peter asked.

 

“Peter!  That is none of our business!” Kurt admonished.

 

“Umm… What’s your point, Elf?” Peter said, raising an eyebrow at Kurt. 

 

Peter continued.  “Look, Red…  We’re all family here… And we’ve been talking because we’ve seen the tension between you and Scott.  Normally we don’t say anything when you and Scott have your spats, but this time I feel we should…”

 

Jean nodded.  Considering what her friends had done for her and her family, they certainly had a right to give their two cents.  

 

“I think what Peter is trying to say is that Scott did not make the decision to bring Rachel to Sinister lightly,” Raven said.

 

“I’ve never seen a man more torn, Red,” Logan said. 

 

“You have every right as a mother to be angry, Jean.  And as much as it hurts me to say this… For Rachel’s sake, all of us, except for Scott, even considered the possibility of letting you die,” Hank added.  “And perhaps Scott could have eventually accepted that outcome if he knew for sure that we’d lose Rachel-”

 

“But meine freundin, asking Scott to just let you die would be akin to asking a person to stop breathing.  What would you have done?” Kurt asked.

 

Jean was about to answer when Peter said, “Look, Jean…  These were the facts Scott had when he made his decision.  We knew Sinister would not harm Rachel.  He needed her.  But he didn’t need you…” 

 

Hank chimed in.  “And even if we allowed him to just kill you, it didn’t guarantee Rachel’s safety as we were sure he’d make another attempt at taking her.  Also, we were confident that, just as Sinister was able to telepathically shield his men from the professor, so could the professor shield us from Sinister.” 

 

Raven added, “Not to mention, they gave away a lot of their hands the day they came and took you.  We knew what each of his henchmen were capable of.  The remaining risk was that Sinister was an unknown entity to us… But then again, it was a risk we had to take.”

 

Ororo added, “Jean, by the time we put our plan together, Scott had already regained his memories.  He had every confidence that we would succeed.  And I think we can all agree, his tactical genius and mastery of strategy won the day.”

 

“I couldn’t have said it better, ‘Ro.  And you know me, Red.  I’m not exactly Cyke’s biggest cheerleader,” Logan said.

 

Jean wanted to say something but a lump started developing in the vicinity of her throat.  She had been unfair to Scott.  A part of her had always known it, but the horror she felt at seeing her daughter in such a dangerous situation overtook her good senses.  She felt awful.  What would she have done if their situations had been reversed?  Probably… Ultimately, the same thing.

 

“If you only knew how many times Scott kept saying, ‘My children will have their mother back, even if it kills me.’  What I’m trying to make you see, Jean is that as much as Scott loves you, his reasons for rescuing you and risking Rachel were not selfish,” Raven said. 

 

Jean’s eyes were brimming with tears.  “Thank you for letting me know.  You guys always joke that redheads have quite the temper… I’m sorry to say that mine got the best of me.  Thank you for everything you’ve done for me and my family.  If I lived ten lifetimes, I could never repay you all.”

 

“And we would never expect you to, my friend,” Ororo said, embracing Jean. 

 

Jean added, “And no, I’m not angry at Scott anymore.  I realized I never should have been-”

 

“We weren’t trying to judge you, meine freundin…  None of us here is a mother, and we can’t truly grasp the horror you felt at seeing Rachel in danger…  It’s only that we know Scott… And we know he’d not defend himself much.  We just wanted you to see what we saw,” Kurt said.

 

“Thank you, I needed to hear it,” Jean said, giving her friend a hug.  Jean turned to all her friends and smiled.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to find my husband.”

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**The Boathouse**

Jean walked up to the front door of her home and noticed the enormous damage to the patio from their fight against Sinister’s henchmen.  In hindsight, she was shocked that it was the only part of the house that needed repairs.  She opened the door and let herself and the children in.

 

Jean had a fussy Nathan in her arm and Rachel was holding her other hand beside her.  She could tell that Rachel was tired and needed to sleep.  “Scott?”  Jean semi-yelled, checking to see if her husband was home.  There was no answer.  She was getting more and more worried after hearing from their friends that he was suffering from a headache. 

 

The professor had said that Scott was fine, but Scott also had a tendency to downplay, or sometimes altogether hide his injuries.  If their psychic rapport was working properly she would know exactly what he was feeling. 

 

Jean had no idea if Scott was suffering from a run-of-the-mill headache or something more serious.  She was scared that it might have something to do with the injuries he’d suffered with the stunt he pulled with Cerebro.  Their friends also mentioned to her the devastating optic blast he let loose on Sinister.  It was like nothing they’d ever seen before they’d told her.  She wondered if his headache could be an after-effect of that as well. 

 

Jean looked down at her daughter who she noticed started swaying on her feet.  “Alright, missy… You’re tired.  It’s time to go to sleep,” Jean said.

 

“Ah don’ wanna s’eep,” Rachel said, her eyes drooping. 

 

Jean chuckled.  “Yes, you do.  Come on, no arguments.”

 

Jean gave instructions to Rachel to brush her teeth, then go to her bedroom and put on her pyjamas.  She then quickly changed Nathan’s diaper, fed him, then put him in his crib.  She then went to Rachel’s bedroom to make sure her daughter followed instructions.

 

Jean found Rachel in bed under her blanket, but still awake.  Jean lay down next to her and said, “Try to sleep sweetie.”

 

“Mommy, is the bad men gonna come back?” Rachel asked.

 

“No darling, they won’t.  I don’t want you to worry about that okay?” Jean said, moving a stray strand of hair away from her daughter’s face.

 

“Are you sure?” Rachel asked.

 

“Yes, I’m sure.  I won’t let anything happen to you or your brother and neither will daddy.  Everything will be okay,” Jean said.  “Won’t you sleep for mommy now?”

 

“Can you stay?” Rachel asked.

 

“Of course, honey, I’ll stay right here,” Jean said. 

 

Rachel was so exhausted she drifted off soon after.  Jean looked around the room and noticed the doll house Scott built for Rachel.  It was beautiful!  Goodness, that was quite the hidden talent her husband had.  It was quite large, just slightly taller than her.  It was impressive how he was able to build it in just two days.

 

Jean was saddened that she didn’t get to see Rachel’s reaction when she received it.  More than that, she was sure the joy of the experience was stolen from all of them with what Sinister did.  Still, it touched her heart just how much attention, care and detail her husband put into their daughter’s birthday gift. 

 

Jean sighed, regretting her conversation with Scott earlier that day.   _I’d rather have your hate than your corpse,_  he had said to her.  She still couldn’t get the hurt look on his face out of her mind.  Looking back at everything, this time with a clear mind, she knew that Scott did the best he could.  He made what he believed was the right decision based on all the information he had at the time.  What more could you ask someone to do?

 

More than that, Jean finally imagined herself in his position and realized she’d have done the same thing.  The horror of the whole ordeal stole Jean’s better judgment, at least for a time.  She owed her husband an apology.  Jean closed her eyes and tried to reach out to Scott telepathically.  She could sense him vaguely… somewhere… But her powers were still dampened by the serum still lingering in her system as well as from exhaustion.  Against her will, Jean found herself drifting off to sleep.

 

**The following morning**

Jean was woken up by sunshine streaming through the window.  Jean squinted and realized there was shuffling on the floor.  She looked down and saw Rachel playing with her chess set by herself.  Jean must have been so exhausted she slept through the night… And in Rachel’s room too.  She noticed a blanket over her.  Scott must have found her this way and put it over her while she slept.

 

Jean decided to let Rachel know she was awake.  “Good morning, sweetie.  How long have you been awake?”

 

Rachel looked up from her chess set and smiled.  “Umm… a long time.”

 

“Did you have a bad dream last night?” Jean asked.

 

“Uh hmm,” Rachel nodded.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Jean asked. 

 

“Daddy said let your mommy s’eep,” Rachel answered.  “And he stayed here.”  Jean must have been more exhausted than she realized if her daughter waking up from a nightmare failed to rouse her.  She also made a mental note to contact Dr. Henderson and set up an appointment for Rachel.

 

“Where’s daddy now?” Jean asked.  Rachel just shrugged in response, once again engrossed in her chess game that she was playing against herself. 

 

Jean got up and stretched.  While she did that, she tested her psychic rapport with her husband.  It wasn’t at a hundred percent yet, but definitely stronger than it was the previous day.  In fact, she could tell through their link that Scott was working out in the Danger Room at that moment.

 

Jean quickly brought Rachel and Nathan down to the kitchen to eat.  She smiled when she saw that breakfast was ready on the table.  Even with Scott thinking she was still mad at him, he still made sure to cook for them. 

 

Jean had a feeling her poor husband didn’t get much rest the night before… Or really, any of the nights since her abduction.  She’d have to remedy that.  Jean looked at all the delicious food Scott left for them on the table and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.  She would make sure that Scott knew that… Just as soon as she got the children fed.

 

**One hour later**

**The Mansion**

After having breakfast as well as feeding Nate, Jean and the children made their way to the mansion.  Jean wanted to see her husband and didn’t want to postpone it any longer.  Ororo took the children from Jean to spend some time with them before she had to teach her afternoon classes. 

 

Jean headed straight to the Danger Room but to her disappointment, no one was there.  She felt that Scott was close and so assumed he was just wrapping up his workout and was in the changing room.  She headed straight there and let herself in. 

 

She came in just as Scott was stepping out of the shower, a slightly damp towel wrapped around his waist.  His back was turned to her, and she took a moment to appreciate her husband’s fine physique… Alright, she was ogling him, she admitted to herself, smiling. 

 

Scott must have sensed her presence as he quickly turned around.  “Jean?”

 

“Hey…”

 

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked.

 

“Looking for you,” Jean said, simply.

 

“You umm… Ready to talk?” Scott asked.

 

Jean nodded.

 

Scott took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and said, “Look Jean, I’ve had a lot of time to think…  And I’m so sorry that you had to see Rachel in Sinister’s clutches like that.  Knowing the kind of mother you are, I know that was hell for you.  It was for me too.  But… I won’t apologize for saving your life.  To do so would imply I regret what I did.  Nothing could be further from the truth.”

 

Jean saw the resolve on her husband’s tired face and knew he was speaking from the heart.  “Actually, Scott, I came here to apologize to you.”  There was a brief moment of silence. 

 

“…  Huh?” Scott said, a perplexed look on his face.

 

“I’ve had a lot of time to think too… Actually, it would probably be more accurate to say that I’ve had a lot of time to calm down and settle my emotions,” Jean said.

 

“… I see.”

 

“My anger was a knee-jerk reaction, Scott.  Honestly, it was more of a culmination of all the stress, fear and feeling of helplessness I endured for the last two weeks… I’m so, so sorry that I made you an outlet for my anger,” Jean said, her heart overflowing with remorse.

 

“You don’t need to apologize to me Jean… You were right, I went completely against your wishes… I knowingly put our daughter in danger.  And although I did my utmost to minimize that danger, there was no guarantee she wouldn’t be harmed.  But I was running out of time…”

 

“You did what you had to.  And you came through for us…  Like you always have.”

 

Her husband smiled wryly at her.  “Losing you was not an outcome I was prepared to accept, but neither was losing Rachel.  I want you to know I would have died first before letting Sinister take Rachel.  I need you to believe that.”

 

“Of course, I do!” Jean said, fervently. 

 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that, I know we got lucky…  And I believe with all my heart that although Rachel’s suffering from nightmares now, she would have ended up a lot worse if she lost you, Jean.  Our children need their mother… more so, I would say, than their father,” Scott said.

 

“They need us both… And because of your courage and ingenuity our family is still whole.  And I regret I didn’t realize it from the outset.  Can you forgive me, Scott?”  Jean asked, taking her husband’s in hands in hers.

 

“You know I’d forgive you anything, Jean.  The question is… Can you forgive me?” Scott countered. 

 

“There’s nothing to forgive.  How could I hold what you did against you when I would have done the same thing?” Jean said.

 

“You would have?” Scott asked incredulously. 

 

“Do you really think I would give you up so easily?” Jean asked.

 

“Not easily, no…  But you’ve always been stronger than me.  If you had to, I know you could do it…”  Scott said.

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure…”

 

“As for me, I honestly don’t know if I have it in me to give you up, Jean.  And I pray that I never have to find out,” Scott said.

 

“One of the things I’ve always admired about you is that you always end up doing the right thing, Scott…  And there’s no one I trust with our children’s safety more than you.  What happened hasn’t changed that,” Jean said, embracing her husband.

 

“Thank you, Jean…  You have no idea how much it means to me that I didn’t lose your trust with what I did,” Scott said, returning his wife’s embrace.

 

“I love you, Scott… Our bond may bend at times, but it will never break.  You need to trust in that,” Jean said.

 

Scott smiled and kissed his wife.  “Yes ma’am.”

 

Jean smiled back at him.  “So, now that your memories are back…  How do you feel?”  Jean asked, changing the subject.

 

“Honestly…”  Scott paused for a moment trying to find the right words.  “I feel whole again.  I don’t know if it was divine intervention or if I’m just a really lucky guy, but I would never have found the courage to do what I did in rescuing you if my memories hadn’t returned.”

 

“Don’t think that justifies you using Cerebro.  Scott, you could have been seriously hurt!  Do you know how lucky you are that you’re even walking and that your motor and cognitive skills are in tact?  If you  _ever_  try something like that again-”

 

“Never again, Jean… I promise…  But the caveat is that I can break that promise if you or the children are in danger,” Scott said.

 

“I suppose it’s not like I could stop you if it came to that,” Jean said, wryly.

 

“There’s nothing more important to me than my family, Jean.  I hope you know that,” Scott said.

 

“I know… It’s one of the thousands of reasons I love you so much,” Jean said, standing on her toes and kissing her husband.

 

“I love you too, Jean,” Scott said.  Scott and Jean just held each other for several moments, savoring the feeling of being back in each other’s arms. 

 

“By the way, I wanted to thank you for the delicious breakfast you left for us this morning,” Jean said, resting her head on her husband’s chest. 

 

“I was trying to fatten you up,” Scott answered.

 

“Oh… I haven’t lost that much weight have I?” Jean asked, now a little self-conscious. 

 

“Umm… It’s noticeable enough,” Scott said.  “It’s obvious you’ve been through an ordeal, hon… I’m just doing my part to make sure you’re on the mend.”

 

“Speaking of mending… I’ve been really worried about you, Scott.  Raven told me you were suffering from a headache yesterday,” Jean said, running her fingers through her husband’s damp hair.

 

“It’s nothing,” Scott said.

 

“I don’t believe you… You’ve been through too much the last two weeks, what with you using Cerebro, to falling into a coma, regaining your memories as well as that full-out optic blast you gave Sinister…  I want you examined, Scott,” Jean said.

 

“Hmm… Wanna play doctor with me, huh?” Scott said playfully.  But Jean wasn’t kidding and just raised her eyebrow at him.

 

“I’m serious, Scott,” Jean said.

 

“Aww, honey, Professor Xavier said I was fine,” Scott said, semi-whiningly. 

 

“And it’s not that I don’t trust him, but I would feel better if you saw a neurologist… Just to be on the safe side,” Jean said.  “You’re still suffering from headaches and that worries me.”

 

“My headache isn’t as bad today.  And it’s probably just a combination of that optic blast I let loose on Sinister, as well as my lack of sleep.  Going to see a specialist is just a waste of time,” Scott said.

 

“Honey…  This isn’t up for debate.  I’m scheduling you an appointment,” Jean said, making sure her voice left no room for argument.

 

Scott sighed deeply and slumped his shoulders.  Jean knew that he knew he wasn’t going to win this one.  She couldn’t help but be amused that Scott reminded her so much of Rachel whenever Jean made her do something she didn’t want to.  “Fine, schedule the appointment…”  Scott mumbled.

 

“Good.  Now get changed so we can go home, and you can go to bed,” Jean said.

 

Scott grinned and gave his wife a very sexy look that told her rest was the furthest thing from his mind.  Jean rolled her eyes.  “I meant to sleep, Scott.  Go to bed and sleep.”

 

“I can think of more fun things to do in bed on a lazy afternoon,” Scott said, putting his hands suggestively around Jean’s waist.

 

“Get your head out of the gutter, Mr. Summers.  No fun for you until I’m confident your headache is not a sign of something more serious.” Jean said, pulling away from her husband’s arms.

 

Scott’s grin just got even wider.  “I see the gauntlet’s been thrown… I’ll take that as a challenge, Mrs. Summers.  I bet you’ll cave to my charms before you even get that doctor’s appointment set up.”

 

Jean just rolled her eyes and pretended indifference.  “You just wish, Scott!”  She was glad their psychic rapport wasn’t at a hundred percent yet… Otherwise he’d know he was right and that it wouldn’t take much for Jean to cave at all. 

 

**To be continued…**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

**St. Luke’s Preschool**

“Honey, you look nervous,” Jean said to her husband who was fidgeting beside her. 

 

“Why would Rachel’s teacher ask to see us?” Scott asked, running his fingers through his hair as was his habit when he was a bit flustered. 

 

“I don’t know, but I’m sure it’s not something terribly urgent.  If it was, Miss Fraser wouldn’t have scheduled a time for us to meet, she’d have just called and asked us to come immediately,” Jean said as casually as she could, trying to hide the nervousness she felt herself.  “Besides, Rachel was fine when we picked her up earlier.  She also said she was enjoying school…  So really, how bad could it be?”

 

Scott and Jean had enrolled Rachel at St. Luke’s Preschool that past fall.  They would have loved for her to start her education at Xavier’s, but because most mutants didn’t manifest their powers until puberty, there weren’t any students there near Rachel’s age.  And Scott and Jean wanted Rachel to have as normal an upbringing as possible. 

 

Things had settled down a lot for them since the events from the year before.  Rachel, with the constant love and support of her parents and extended family, as well as Dr. Henderson’s professional help, eventually stopped having nightmares.  She had also ceased asking about the “bad men” and if they were coming back for her.  Also, Rachel’s powers had since remained dormant and had shown no signs of returning.  Jean could only hope it would stay that way at least until her daughter reached puberty.

 

Scott’s headaches also became less and less aggressive as time went on, and eventually disappeared altogether.  Although Jean had her suspicions, they never found out what had caused it. She was just relieved that her husband hadn’t had a relapse in over eight months. 

 

The neurologist Scott visited also gave him a clean bill of health.  And with that, he was back to teaching full time.  Jean on the other hand, only came back to the school part-time as the resident physician.  Her priorities as a mother came first, although she did have plans to go back to teaching when Nathan eventually starts preschool. 

 

Really, the only cloud hanging over their family was the fact that they had no idea what became of Mr. Sinister.  Their friends insisted that Sinister could not have survived the devastating optic blast Scott fired at him.  Others also pointed to the fact that his body started decaying right before their eyes. 

 

But they couldn’t be sure that he was dead.  And if he wasn’t, then neither Rachel nor Nathan were truly safe.  But Scott and Jean agreed they couldn’t keep their children in a bubble either.  And so, Jean established a psychic link with her children as well.  And because of her already established link with her husband, he was connected to the children at all times through her. 

 

It wasn’t a fool-proof solution, but it helped that they were always aware whether their children were safe regardless of where they were.  Rachel’s preschool also had top notch security.  That being said, neither Scott nor Jean were naïve enough to believe that that would make a difference against mutants trying to abduct their children.  All in all, Jean and Scott were very grateful for everything they had.  Life would never be perfect, but it was pretty close.  They understood they were blessed. 

 

Their musings were interrupted when the classroom door opened and Rachel’s teacher, Miss Fraser, a tall, attractive brunette who looked around her mid-twenties, stepped out to greet them.  “Mr. and Mrs. Summers, thank-you for coming at such short notice,” Miss Fraser said, shaking both Scott and Jean’s hands.  Jean noticed Miss Fraser linger on her husband’s hand a little longer than necessary.

 

 _Wow… Little Rachel’s dad is even hotter than the last time I saw him.  Too bad he never takes those sunglasses off._  

 

Jean could only smile politely at Rachel’s teacher as the woman’s thoughts projected loudly and clearly.  Women admiring Scott was nothing new to Jean and she’d learned to take it in stride.  If anything, Jean was relieved Miss Fraser’s thoughts were rather on the frivolous side… It probably meant that whatever she needed to talk to them about couldn’t be too serious. 

 

“Please, have a seat,” Miss Fraser said to both Scott and Jean and gestured to the two chairs in front of the teacher’s desk. 

 

“Thank you, Miss Fraser.  Is everything alright with our daughter?” Scott asked, never one to beat around the bush.

 

“Oh, please don’t be worried… It’s nothing terribly serious, just a few things I wanted to bring to your attention, that’s all,” Miss Fraser answered.

 

“Oh, alright,” Jean said, waiting for the teacher to elaborate.

 

“Well you see, Mrs. Summers, your daughter hit this boy in class named Thomas-”

 

“What?!”  Jean and Scott exclaimed simultaneously.  Of all the things Jean had anticipated, this revelation wasn’t one of them.

 

“First of all, I just want to say, that the little boy isn’t blameless in all this.  He’s been constantly teasing Rachel.  He would call her names, pull on her pony tail...  If you ask me, I actually think the lad has a bit of a crush on your daughter. But being a five-year-old, obviously, he didn't know how to express himself properly," the teacher said. 

 

Scott frowned.  “Do you have a picture of this boy?”

 

** _Scott!_ ** Jean admonished telepathically.  ** _They’re five!_ **

 

“Is the little boy okay?  Do his parents want to speak to us?” Jean asked, not giving the teacher a chance to answer her husband’s initial question.

 

“Oh, not at all… I met with them first and they actually put the blame squarely on their son.  They said they knew how irritating he could get, and that they’d have a word with him at home,” Miss Fraser answered.

 

“I see,” Scott said. 

 

“Anyway, Rachel and Thomas had a bit of a shouting match yesterday and after Rachel hit him, he said he was going to get his dad to teach Rachel a lesson-”

 

“Oh my…” Jean said.

 

“Then Rachel answered back and said that her dad can beat his dad up.”   _And after meeting both dads, I’d put all my money on Mr. Summers._

For the sake of politeness, Jean refrained from rolling her eyes at the teacher’s puppy-dog crush on her husband.  The woman had loud thoughts.

 

“I’m so sorry, Miss Fraser, I have no idea why Rachel would say such a thing,” Scott said, biting back a laugh at the thought of his daughter picking his fights for him.  “Perhaps you could give me Thomas’ father’s contact number and I could try to iron things out with him.”

 

“Oh, he’s not upset.  He’s quite an easy-going man.  There’s no need to, but the reason I’m bringing all this up is because I’m concerned with some of the things Rachel said while she was arguing with Thomas,” Miss Fraser said.

 

“What else did she say?” Jean asked, worriedly.

 

** _She better have put him in his place._ ** Scott thought loudly.  Jean fought not to roll her eyes.

 

“Well, their spat got quite heated… Well, as heated as it can get between five-year-olds anyway.  Anyway, Thomas yelled at Rachel that his dad’s a policeman and that he can shoot her dad.  Rachel then said the strangest thing… She said her dad can shoot his dad too with his… umm… eye beams?” Miss Fraser said, a look of question in her eyes.

 

Scott choked on his saliva and started coughing profusely.  Jean was somewhat at a loss for words herself.  “That’s umm… I mean…” Jean said, chuckling nervously.  “It’s probably all those science fiction shows she and her uncles always watch.  My husband has an eye condition and so rarely takes off his glasses… It’s probably just Rachel’s imagination running wild.”

 

“I see…” Miss Fraser said.  “Well, there’s more.  Thomas then said that his mom used to be in the Marines and could beat Rachel’s mom up.”

 

** _Dear God, what’s with these children pitting their parents against each other?!_ ** Scott telepathically said to his wife.

 

** _What’s frightening is I know Rachel wouldn’t have let that taunt pass,_ ** Jean answered.

 

The teacher continued.  “And so, Rachel answered saying her mom can throw his mom across the room without even touching her!”

 

** _See, I told you,_ ** Jean said, sardonically.

 

** _She gets her sassiness from you,_ ** Scott answered.

 

** _Does not!_ **

 

“Umm… I’m sure you must have misheard, Miss Fraser… That’s just silly, no one can do that,” Scott said, though his voice sounded rather tentative. 

 

“Perhaps… but then Thomas taunted that his dad had a super fast car, but then Rachel said her Uncle… umm… Peter was it?  Could run faster than the car,” the teacher said.

 

** _… Well, he could…_ ** Scott thought aloud.

 

** _Scott!_ ** Jean admonished.

 

Miss Fraser continued.  “Then Thomas said his mom was a pilot and could fly planes, and Rachel said that so could her Aunt Ororo.  Did I get the name right?  Oh, and that she didn’t need a plane-”

 

“I uhh…  I think we get the picture, Miss Fraser,” Scott interrupted. 

 

“Yes, thank you so much for bringing this to our attention,” Jean added.

 

“Yes, well I wouldn’t worry too much, children do have wild imaginations, but I thought you both should be kept in the loop,” Miss Fraser said, smiling.  “What with all the TV shows and movies out today, it’s not surprising kids come up with the most far-fetched things.”

 

“We’ll be sure to sit down with Rachel tonight,” Scott said. 

 

“And I assure you, she’ll never hit another of her classmates again when we’re through with her,” Jean added.

 

“Oh, don’t be too hard on her.  And I do want you to know that Rachel is doing really well here at school otherwise.  She’s my brightest student and she’s such a sweetheart.  I guess, Thomas just learned the hard way that little Rachel won’t be pushed around,” Miss Fraser said.

 

Scott and Jean just chuckled, albeit a little nervously.  They both shook hands with the teacher, thanked her again, and took their leave.  They made their way to the school parking lot and got into their car.  As Scott drove out of the parking lot, Jean noticed him grinning from ear to ear.

 

“What’s so amusing?” Jean asked her husband.

 

“Rachel thinks I can beat up Thomas’ dad,” Scott said, chuckling. 

 

“Really, Scott?  You find that funny?” Jean said, raising her eyebrow at her husband.

 

Scott nodded, his lopsided grin still plastered to his face.  “You know what’s even funnier?  Rachel said you could telekinetically throw that poor kid’s mom across the room!” Scott said laughing.

 

Jean sighed.  “Sometimes… I don’t understand your sense of humor, sweetheart.”

 

“Aww, c’mon, honey…  Aren’t you relieved it wasn’t something worse?” Scott asked.

 

“Well…” Jean started.

 

“I mean, going in there I was worried that Rachel had been manifesting her powers or something,” Scott said.

 

Jean had to admit, her thoughts had run along the same lines as her husband prior to their talk with Rachel’s teacher.  “I am relieved, I’ll admit.  But we have to have a very stern talk with Rachel-”

 

“Absolutely!  I’m going to have a very stern talk with her about boys and how-”

 

“No, Scott!  That’s not what I was going to say,” Jean said, exasperation creeping into her voice.  “I was going to say we have to have a talk with Rachel about the things she can say to people.  And more importantly, we have to give her some sort of punishment for hitting that boy,” Jean said.

 

“We do?” Scott received one of his wife’s patented glares that never failed to make him nervous.  “I mean, we do!  Yeah, I agree with you.  We can’t let her grow up thinking that violence solves anything…”  Scott paused.  “Anyway, let me know how that talk with her goes.”

 

“Scott!  We’re sitting her down together!” Jean said.  “I don’t get you, you have no qualms about disciplining any of your students, or X-Men for that matter, but you start sweating bullets whenever it comes time to discipline Rachel.”

 

“I do not!  Fine, maybe a little.  I just… You know… I figured that’s what you’re there for,” Scott mumbled.

 

Jean gave her husband the biggest WTF look.  “You’re not getting out of this one, honey.”

 

Scott sighed in resignation.  "Yeah, yeah… No television for the weekend." 

 

“For the week,” Jean countered.  “I want to make sure the lesson sticks and that she’ll never hit another of her classmates again.  God, can you imagine if she had access to her powers?  We need to make sure she understands the seriousness of what happened before her powers manifest.” 

 

“You’re right, honey.  We’ll have a long talk with her and make sure that not only does she understand what she did was wrong, but that she’ll also understand the potential consequences of her actions.  We have a bright little girl, Jean.  She’ll get it,” Scott said, confidently.

 

“I know…  You’re right, Scott,” Jean said, smiling and leaning over to kiss her husband on the cheek. 

 

“Anyway, I was thinking…” Scott started.

 

“Oh no…” Jean said, jokingly.

 

“Ha, ha… very funny,” Scott mumbled.  “As I was saying, I was thinking since it’s Friday, why don’t we rent a movie before picking the kids up at your parents’ place… I mean, really, how long will our little talk with Rachel last anyway?  Besides, her punishment would be even more impactful when she can’t watch with us later.”

 

“Oooh, that is mean!  I like it.” Jean said, giggling.  “What do you want to rent?”

 

“Umm… How about Fight Club?” Scott suggested.

 

“I don’t want to spend tonight watching men beat each other up… I veto that one.  How about Notting Hill?”  Jean said.

 

“Pfff… You just have a thing for Hugh Grant.  I veto that one.  Umm, how about Star Wars: The Phantom Menace?” Scott asked.

 

“No!  I don’t want my memories of the original Star Wars trilogy tarnished by that movie.  I refuse to watch it,” Jean said, adamantly.

 

“Fine. How about Double Jeopardy?” Scott suggested.

 

Jean scoffed.  “You just have a crush on Ashely Judd.”

 

“No, I don’t!”  Scott said, a little too quickly, Jean noticed.  “Fine, how about we rent The Mummy?”

 

“Hmm… I wouldn’t mind spending the night watching Brendan Fraser… Alright, The Mummy it is!” Jean said, enthusiastically. 

 

“Hey now… Wait a second… You can ogle Brendan Fraser all night, but I’m not allowed to watch Ashley Judd?” Scott asked, incredulously. 

 

“I thought you said you didn’t have a crush on her,” Jean said.

 

“Well I… Uhh… That is… Umm-” Scott started.

 

“My point exactly,” Jean said, crossing her arms and smiling smugly at her husband.

 

“You’re ruthless,” Scott said, dryly.

 

“Yet, you love me anyway,” Jean said, leaning over and lovingly resting her head on her husband’s shoulder.

 

“That, I do…”  Scott said, smiling down at his wife.  “That, I do.”

 

 **To be continued in my next story, Hearts See Through Lies.** 

 


End file.
